Rule Your Fate
by Twitch666
Summary: When a woman comes from Sarmatia to become a Knight she starts to change one of her fellow Knights. Follow her on her journey with the others to survive one another, live their lives, and fight to return home to their beautiful Sarmatia. T/OC
1. Arrival at the Wall

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of King Arthur and his knights. The only thing I own are my own charaters, and parts of the plot. This will lead into the the movie.

**Author's Note:** So I've been looking at this story for a while now and gotten back in the mood to write again. I decided to revamp the already published stuff. Spelling errors have been fixed and a few new things hear and there. I hope you all enjoy it! =D

* * *

**Bold** are flashbacks/memories

_**"speak" **_and _"Speak" _are in a native Sarmatian dialect

"speaking" in Latin

'thoughts'

* * *

Caley sat on top of a horse in front of a Roman, with other Romans riding along side them. They had bound her hands to keep her from escaping, as she had tried about every time she got the chance. She still was not sure what was happening or why she had been taken from her father and sent off to Britain. Something about Sarmatian Knights and a debt to Rome, but she was not sure. She still remembered that day as if it were yesterday instead of the many months ago, when it happened.

**It was early spring and ****Caley had been helping out her father at their tribe in Sarmatia. She was watching and teaching her 10-year-old sister, Mina, how to shoot a bow and arrow properly as her father was in a town meeting.**

** Caley was 10 years Mina's senior, making her 20. She was just like any other Sarmatian in their tribe. She was taught how to fight in case the need ever arose, though Caley had never been in a real battle, she knew she could handle herself. **

** Like the other girls in their tribe she was pretty, but not overly so. She had long dark brown hair that reached the middle of her back that she usually kept tied back in a braided ponytail when she was training. However, a few strands always managed to fall into her bright green emerald eyes. Her skin was always slightly tan, from being outside all day long. She had tall and lean frame that was clothed in a dark green riding dress with matching breeches, perfect for fighting. She could move and dodge quickly and be so silent that she could sneak up on people. Though unlike the other girls in the tribe, Caley talked her father into letting her get the traditional warrior tattoos on her cheeks. Two small arrow shaped marks on either side of her face, which she was very proud of, it meant that should could protect herself.**

** Though on this particular day after many hours of helping Mina, horsemen appeared on a green hilltop overlooking their small village. Everyone was outside of their small huts looking at the advancing horsemen. Caley took Mina by the hand and led her over to the council hut where their fathe****r, Iôdas ,**** now stood looking at the approaching men. When they were close enough they could make out their Roman armor. Caley had never seen Romans before, and smiled, but when she saw the frown upon her fathers face, it disappeared.**

** "**_**What is it Father**_**?" Caley asked in their local dialect, but he did not answer her.**

** The Romans came right into the center of their village looking around. "Which one of you served as a Knight for Rome?" the leader demanded in Latin.**

** Everyone looked at each other not understanding him, for none of them knew Latin, Iôdas. He had not taught anybody in the village Latin, for they had no purpose for it among each other.**

** "**_**Keep Mina clo**__**se to you**_**." ****Iôdas told his eldest daughter**** then headed to the Romans. "I served as a Knight for Rome." he told them.**

** The Roman looked him over. "We are here to collect your son for Rome. We missed him five years ago when we got the others."**

** "I have no son." Iôdas told him.**

** "What of daughters?" the Roman asked, no emotion showing on his face.**

** The former Knight looked up at him surprised, not sure if he wanted to tell them or not. If he didn't they would find out and he would be put to death. He looked at the Roman and sighed, "Yes, but you can not take them. They would surely die!"**

** "How old?" The Roman said not caring if this man's children would die serving Rome.**

** Iôdas sighed, "20 and 10." he said quietly.**

** "We will take the eldest. Tell her, we leave immediately." The Roman ordered.**

** "You cannot take her!" the Sarmatian practically screamed at the Roman.**

** The Roman looked at the ex-Knight with a glare and then dismounted his horse. He walked up to Iôdas and stared him straight in the eyes. "Sir, you would do good by just obeying me." the Roman said with slight disgust in his voice. "Rome has now ordered to take daughters if there are no sons. By right I should take both of them, but I thought I would spare you the grief by only taking one. If you wish your youngest to live I suggest you keep quiet. Understood?"**

** Iôdas just glared back at the Roman soldier before turning around and looking at Caley holding Mina's hand. He let out a sigh, 'This is not happening.' Crestfallen he walked back to his daughters; this would break their hearts. The other villagers looked confused, but said nothing.**

** When he reached Caley and Mina they were looking at him curiously, "**_**What do they want Father?" **_**Caley asked.**

**He looked at her, tears starting to form in his eyes, "**_**You remember the bed time story I told you about the great Sarmatian Knights?" **_**she nodded; it was a wonderful fairytale of heroes and noble causes. "**_**It was never a fairytale, my daighter. I was one of those Knights, but since I have no sons, they are taking you, and sparing Mina. I am so sorry my child I did not wish this on you."**_

_** "What?!" **_**she exclaimed, tears starting to slide down her tattooed cheeks. "**_**No! I will not leave you or Mina. I am staying here, they will not take me!"**_** she started yelling, and Mina understanding that her sister would be leaving them clung to her crying.**

_**"If you do not go, they will simply kill you, Mina, and myself. You would have a better chance fighting then to just give them your life now. I know it is hard, I have done it before, but you are strong and you will make it. I know I may sound cruel, but you must do this, for Mina's sake. You will return to us one day, I know you will." **_**he said tears freely flowing, as were his daughters. "**_**Stay with Mina, I'll get your things together."**_** He laid a hand on her shoulder then went to their small hut.**

** Caley looked down at her sister clutching her riding dress. She bent down and enveloped her in a hug. Her sister looked up at her with her green eyes and messy brown hair. They looked so much alike that they could almost pass and mother and daughter. "**_**You are not leaving are you Caley? Please say that you're not." **_**Mina pleaded with her.**

_** "I wish I could, but it looks as if I will be leaving for a time, but I swear to you that I will return."**_** Caley said crying.**

** Her father returned with Caley's dark brown horse, Agama. The horse had Caley's saddlebags on and her bow, arrows, sword, and daggers were latched on to the saddle. Her father came over to her and gave her a tight hug. "**_**I put your clothes in the bags, as well as some food. All your weapons are there, but I am sure when you reach your post you will get more. Do not fear what will come, it is destiny. Remember you are my daughter. A descendent of a strong bloodline of Great Sarmatian Knights. You will triumph over whatever obstacles you are faced with. Remember us and promise to come back to us alive. I love you always."**_

_** "I will Father, when have I ever broken a promise, but I believe in ruling my own destiny. I will honor our forefathers and you. I love you."**_** Caley said, hugging her father back. Caley bent down and hugged her sister. "**_**I will be back. Be good for father and don't get into to much trouble. I love you, always remember that."**_

** Mina stopped crying and hugged her sister back. "**_**I love you too. I'll be an angel, I swear." **_**Caley smiled and stood back up mounting Agama.**

** The Roman rode back up to them, "We leave now." he said sternly.**

** "Where will she be posted and for how long?" her father asked.**

** "Britain, and for the remainder of the time that the other Knights are there for, 10 years I believe."**

** Her father took her hand and she looked at him, "**_**You are going to Britain. Arthur Castus is there; I've heard he is a good man. He will look after you. You will be taught Latin there as well, so do not worry about that for much longer. Farewell and good luck." **_** He let go of her hand and she smiled at him. "She does not know Latin, so please I beg you, be patient with her."**

** The Roman turned his horse around and headed back up the hill. Caley kicked her horse in the sides and followed him. When she reached the top of the hill, she turned in her saddle to see the whole village waving up to her, and she returned it before they disappeared as she descended on the other side.**

Now here she was a few months later, in the middle of summer, with hands bound and being forced to ride with a Roman as her horse was being walked with them. Sure she had tried to escape but there was always one of their scouts that caught her and brought her back to them. When they finally got fed up with her they just simply bound her hands, and feet when they stopped. They would ask her things, but she never responded having not a clue what they were asking. When she didn't answer they would start yelling and hitting her, and she was becoming frightened of them now. She couldn't wait to get to wherever it was that they were going.

The Romans had been getting anxious as the day grew on, and Caley only assumed that they were getting close to their destination, but wasn't sure. Her assumptions were put to rest when they turned a bend of trees and there standing proudly in front of them was a stone fort with a wall extending out from either side as far as she could see. The men about her began shouting happily, and she knew her assumptions had been right. They were here.

They entered the fort and she couldn't help but look around. People were everywhere. They were walking around a small market, chasing children around, going in and out of a small tavern, repairing homes, and she saw some Romans practicing their fighting skills in a small practice area. In the distance she saw a small graveyard, with many mounds and swords coming up from the ground. The soldiers she was with headed to a small-enclosed courtyard and dismounted. The one she was riding with roughly pulled her down and took her arm tightly in his grasp.

"Come on wench, time to meet your commander." he hissed at her pulling her along through a hallway off to the side of the courtyard.

She looked back and saw her horse being taken away by a kind looking stable hand. He looked up and gave her a smile, to which she returned. 'Maybe the Romans are the only ones here without manners.' she though to herself, turning her head to see where she was going.

A few minutes of walking down some stone hallways lit by burning torches, they came to a set of double doors. The Roman pushed them open and pushed her through in front of him. Before her was a round wooden table with a group of men seated in various spots around it. There were seven seated, but many chairs were empty. 'Where are the others I wonder?' she thought questionably.

The men looked up upon the sound of the door opening, and stood when they saw it was a lady. "Come on wench!" the guard yelled and pushed her forward, causing her to trip and fall on the floor.

She pushed herself up with her bound hands, but remained kneeling with her head bowed.

"Altus! Is there really a need?" one of the men asked in an authoritative, but kind voice. She looked up and saw him approaching. He was handsome and had an authoritative air about him. He had dark brown eyes and his dark hair was cut short and had the slightest bit of wave to it. He knelt down and helped her to her feet. He offered a gentle smile, which she returned.

"Yes Altus, that is no way to treat a lady." another said. He was handsome as well, with dark hair and eyes, but his hair was curlier then the first, and he had a beard and mustache. He didn't have the authoritative feel about him, but a more flirtatious one.

"Why are her hands bound?" a third said. This one looked slightly younger than her with long dirty blonde hair and blue eyes, who also had a beard and mustache. He looked friendly and approachable.

"She has been trying to escape from us since we got her. She's dangerous, she could have killed us at any moment." Altus said to the men.

"I highly doubt that. Look at the poor thing. She's so small and frail, have you not been feeding her?" said a rather large bald man with dark eyes.

"Not to mention she looks frightened to death. What did you do to her?" said another tall bald man with dark eyes, but he was not as large as the to other.

"Only what we needed too." Altus said getting some glares from the men.

"Where exactly did you get her from?" said another one with slightly curly dark hair and eyes. He by far looked the youngest, who had the startings of facial hair. More so then the dirty blonde one.

"From Sarmatia. We missed this one when we got all of you. She had no brothers so by order of Rome we had to take her." Altus explained.

Caley only looked around at them, not comprehending what any of them were saying. All of the men had spoken except one. Caley looked over at him. He was handsome, more so then the rest in her opinion. He had dark shoulder length brown hair with braids in various places in an attempt to keep it out of his face. He had a beard and mustache as well, and dark golden brown eyes. His face was passive and unreadable, but the thing that she noticed was that he had tattoos on his cheeks similar to the ones she had

"What is your name, Lady?" said the authoritative one. She looked at him realizing that the question was directed to her, but said nothing. He pulled out a small dagger and she backed away, only to be stopped by the Altus who was holding her arm tightly, her eyes becoming wide. "I will not hurt you." he said noticing her reaction. He reached out for her hands and cut the bounds.

She quickly withdrew her hands and rubbed her sore and red wrists. "Don't waste your time, Arthur. She doesn't know a word of Latin, only her own language."

'Arthur.' she thought, her father told her that he would look out for her. This must mean that the other men were the Sarmatian Knights that had been recruited five years ago.

"That does pose a problem." Arthur said rubbing his chin with his hand. "A lot of their dialects are local and not used in more then two tribes."

"Where in Sarmatia is she from?" asked the youngest looking one.

"Near where we picked up Tristan, about two days ride." The man with the tattoos looked up and noticed all eyes upon him.

Tristan sighed, already knowing what was coming and walked over to them, "Alright I'll try and see what I can do." he said standing before her, immediately noticing her tattoos. "What would you like me to ask her Arthur?" Tristan asked Arthur.

"Her name, and tell her who we are." Arthur responded.

Tristan looked back at her and spoke in his local dialect from his village. _"My name is Tristan. You are at Hadrian's Wall. We will not harm you. What is your name?"_

She looked at him, not quit believing that he knew that dialect, then responded. "_My name is Caley. Who are all these men? Are you all the Sarmatian Knights?" _

The men sighed in relief that Tristan was able to communicate with her. He looked at Arthur, "Her name is Caley. Only fitting since it means brave warrior." he then turned back to Caley. "_Yes, we're the Sarmatian Knights and you will be one too. This is Arthur, our commander," _he pointed to the authoritative one she had guessed was him, _"Lancelot" _the dark haired curly Knight, _"Galahad" _the youngest Knight_, "Gawain" _the dirty blonde Knight_, "Dagonet" _the larger of the two bald men. _"And Bors." _the other bald man.

She nodded her head to each one as Tristan pointed them out and they nodded back. Tristan looked back to Arthur. He wasn't no good at this, he like to keep to himself and he was the only one that she understood. "Tristan, I know you may not like this, but you are going to have to stay with her. Take her to a room in the Knights quarters. Tomorrow you will start teaching her Latin. Later we will test her abilities in battle." Arthur said, with no room for argument.

Tristan nodded and looked back at the woman in front of him, he relayed what Arthur told him and she nodded her head in agreement. Her father had told her that she would be taught Latin. Tristan gently took her by the arm and started to lead her to the Knights' quarters when she stopped him.

_ "I must get my things. They are with my horse."_ she said to him.

_"Alright."_ he said and led her out to the stables where she ran up to her horse.

"Tristan." nodded the stable hand she had seen take her horse. Tristan nodded back. "Who's the girl?" the stable hand asked.

Tristan told him who she was and what she was doing here. She came up to them a few minutes later with her things, and looked at the stable hand. "_This is Jols our stable hand and squire. He takes good care of the horses, so do not worry." _ Tristan told her. Jols nodded his head at her and she returned it.

Tristan took one of her packs and led her back out of the stables and into a hallway lined with many doors on either side. They stopped at one door and he opened it. "_This is your room from now on. My room is right next door so if you need anything, just come over and I shall try to help. There is no easy access to this hall, so you'll be safe. Tomorrow I'll come in the morning, take you to breakfast, and then we start teaching you Latin." _he said, then left almost immediately.

Caley sighed and set her things down on the floor. The room wasn't that big, and didn't have much in it. There was a small bed, a desk with some drawers, a chair, a tiny window above the desk, and a small closet. She put her little bit of things away. When she was finished she looked out the window and saw it was dark. She sighed, 'It will be nice to get a decent nights sleep.' she thought to herself. She changed out of her riding dress and put on some nightclothes, which consisted of a brown nightgown that barely reached the floor. She laid her weapons next to her bed, and slid a dagger under her pillow. She climbed into bed and blew out the candle she had lit earlier. She then fell asleep almost immediately dreaming of her village, her father, and her sister, as she had many nights before.


	2. Knight Life

**Disclaimer:** See first chapter.

* * *

Caley woke the next day with someone knocking on the door. She rolled over in bed and pulled the dagger out from under her pillow, but then remembered that Tristan said that it was not easy to get to that hall and that he would be there in the morning. She went to the door and opened the door a crack to see who it was. She smiled and opened the door when she saw Gawain standing there.

"Hello" he said lifting his hand in greeting, as if he were waving.

"Hello" she tried repeating the action, smiling when he smiled. "Tristan?" she asked him wondering why he hadn't come and got her like he said he would.

Gawain thought for a moment not sure what or how to tell her. He then pointing to her nighgown and shook his head 'no' saying "nightclothes", then pointed to his clothes nodding his head 'yes' saying "day clothes". She shook her head in understanding that he wanted her to change. He then gently took one of her arms and hooked in in his as if he were taking her somewhere, but remained in the same spot. He pointed to himself, "I will take," he pointed to her "you….to Tristan." She nodded her head in understanding and went back into her room.

She quickly changed out of her nightgown and into her dark brown riding dress with black breeches, and her black leather boots. She put on her small black leather belt and hooked a sheathed dagger to the back of it. She brushed her hair and let it hang down her back.

She opened the door and saw Gawain leaning up against the opposite wall cleaning his nails with a dagger. "Good." he said to her nodding his head in approval, and pushing himself off of the wall. He re-sheathed his dagger. He held out his arm to her and she put her arm through his. He led her down the stone hallway, their footsteps echoing off the walls. They made their way out into an open courtyard. She smiled in the fresh air; she looked up to the sky and saw that the sun had just risen.

Gawain smiled when he saw her smiling. This was his first chance to study her up close, and he had to admit that she quit breathtaking. Her long dark hair seemed to shine when the sun it hit it and there were little highlights of red when the sun it just right. Her green eyes seemed to shine when she was smiling, but the tattoos, exactly like Tristan's he noticed, gave her an exotic quality. Her riding dress hugged her body and showed off her curves nicely. He couldn't help, but to blush slightly while thinking how beautiful she was.

She looked at him when they reached the other side of the courtyard and reentered the building. They came to the same wooden double doors that Caley had seen the night before. He opened them and let her in first. The other Knights looked and stood when they saw her. Caley looked at them and saw Tristan was not there and noticed a woman sitting beside Bors, that looked very pregnant, with two small children seated with them. She had dark red hair and dark eyes, set into a kind looking face. Caley smiled when the woman looked up at her.

"Vanora." Gawain said pointing the woman.

"Hello." said Vanora waving to her.

"Hello." Caley said waving back to her. The other Knights smiled when they heard her.

Gawain led her to a chair that was a further distance away from the others, she looked up him curiously as to why she was farther away. He smiled understanding her face, "Tristan's seat." he said pointing to the empty chair next to her. She looked back up to him, understandably. He then looked up as someone came behind her and reached around to set a plate of food in front of her and a goblet of water. She jumped slightly and he took notice.

"Eat" he said making movements with his hands like he was eating. "Tristan will be here" he pointed to where they were standing. "in a few minutes." He didn't know how to express the last part, but he saw in her eyes that she understood what he was saying.

Laughing could be heard from the other Knights. Gawain looked at them and gave them a glare. "What?" he said to them. "I'm trying my best." Gawain defended himself as he walked to his seat.

A few minutes into the meal someone walked up beside her and pulled out the chair, which caused Caley to jump. "_Sorry"_ said the person as he sat down.

She smiled at Tristan as he scooted his chair in, "_It is alright."_

Someone came out and set a plate of food and a goblet in front of him, and he nodded his thanks. "_I see you got down here fine."_ he said looking at her, his face still a passive mask, she noticed.

"_Yes, Gawain was kind enough to help me and act out what he was trying to say."_ she said smiling at him, which she noticed he didn't return.

"_I would have come and got you, but the horses were acting up and no one else could get them to calm down."_ he said, then looked back up to her. "_Shall we begin your Latin lessons now? I can teach you what everything in this room is." _he proposed to her.

She smiled at him and nodded her head, "_Yes, I would like that if it is not a bother. I would like to know what everyone is saying. I'm a quick learner so I hope not to be such a burden for long."_

_ "Alright."_ he took a drink from his goblet. _"I'll tell you what something is in our language and then tell you what it is in Latin and you repeat it, ok?"_ she nodded. He looked at the goblet in his hands, 'why not start here?' he though to himself. "_goblet _goblet"

"goblet" she repeated perfectly and smiled at his nod of approval.

The next few minutes were spent saying the names of things in the round table hall, between bites, when Galahad and Lancelot began laughing in their direction. Tristan looked up at them, looking annoyed, and they continued their laughter. "What may I ask is so funny?" Tristan said to them.

"It's just we've never heard you speak so much in such a short amount of time." Galahad laughed. "We usually have to fight to get a response out of you." Tristan glared daggers at them, vowing to get some sort of revenge.

Caley looked back and forth between Galahad and Lancet, to Tristan, understanding a tiny bit of it. "_Where were we?" _Tristan asked looking back at her and continued with the lesson.

When they finished breakfast, Caley followed Tristan out of the hall. She followed him to the practice area as he told her the names of different things as they went, while she repeated them. When they reached the practice area he sat down on the sidelines and she sat down next to him. She watched as he took out his daggers and picked up a whetstone from a wooden that contained numerous stones and began to sharpen his blade.

"_dagger _dagger." he said in a bored tone and not looking up.

"dagger" she replied. She looked up and watched as the Roman soldiers practiced. She wanted to be out their practicing as well, but she was stuck with the dark Sarmatian Knight learning Latin.

"_armor _armor." he said. He listened for her reply, but when he did not receive one he looked up at her. She had her eyes fixed on the Romans fighting, her eyes showing her longing to be out there as well. He smiled slightly. 'Good' he thought to himself. 'Someone who enjoys fighting as much as me.' He loathed to disturb her, but he had his order to teach her Latin. He reached out and touched her shoulder.

She nearly jumped out of her skin when he touched her shoulder. He noticed that she had started to go for her dagger, but stopped when she saw it was him. "_Sorry_" he said.

"Is alright" she said in broken Latin.

"_Very good." _Tristan said to her in their dialect. "_You are already speaking in Latin."_

She beamed at him, making her face light up. "_I told you I was a quick learner."_

He nodded and he continued what they were doing. She noticed that he still kept an emotionless mask on his face through the whole thing. She also noticed that while they were sitting there that the one called Altus was giving her odd looks while he was practicing.

They stayed there for a good while, before returning to the round table for lunch with the other Knights. She was conversing somewhat with Vanora who had come over to sit next to her, while Tristan mostly kept to himself, as he liked to be. Caley and Vanora were able to understand one another pretty well, but they did have a small communication problem Caley would ask Tristan for some help. The two felt like they were going to be great fiends. She learned that Vanora was Bors lover and that the children she had seen earlier were indeed theirs.

Vanora then had to leave after lunch to tend to the tavern, while Caley followed Tristan once again. He led her to the battlements and they climbed the stairs to look out over the wall and into the field that lead to the woods. A dirt road followed from the gates of the wall and into the woods where it disappeared. Tristan began explaining to her about the layout of the land in both Latin and their own dialect.

When it began to get dark they headed to the little tavern that Caley had seen yesterday. Tristan then began speaking and she listened intently. _"Every night the Knights and I gather at the tavern. Most of them drink, save Arthur, Dagonet, and I. We may have one or two, but the others get extremely drunk. Though do not worry, they are still responsible when they are drunk. They will do nothing to harm you or anyone." _he added the last comment when he saw the fearful look come into her eyes. He didn't know why, but he wanted to protect her. 'Probably because we are from the same area of Sarmatia.' he thought to himself, hoping that it was not anything else than that.

They reached the tavern and Tristan took a seat in the corner of the tavern. Unexpectedly to him, Caley followed him and sat down at the table with him. He raised his eyes to her questionably. "_You are the only one that I can understand fully and that I know well._" she said to him, and he nodded. He pulled out and apple and knife and began to eat it. He offered a piece to her and she took it gratefully. Vanora came up to them a few moments later with a tray with two mugs on it.

"Ale for you Tristan." she said setting a mug down in front of him. He nodded his thanks. "And wine for you Caley." setting the other mug down in front of her.

"Thank you." Caley said to her.

"You're learning quick." Vanora said smiling as Caley smiled as well. "You are doing a very good job Tristan. And to think, she has only been here one day and you got her speaking already." Vanora said.

He said nothing, but moved his eyes to look at her. Vanora use to his silent composure took that as at thank you. She then made her way back to the bar to get more drinks for the other Knights who had just walked into the tavern.

Caley looked to Tristan. "_Why is it that you don't speak much?_" she asked him innocently.

Tristan looked at her, his face emotionless and passive as usual. _"I only speak when I need to."_ he said to her, then lifting his mug and taking a drink of his ale. She nodded and looked towards the other Knights and watched them.

An hour or so later some minstrels began to play some music, and the many drunken people in the tavern began dancing. Caley smiled as she watched some of the couples almost trip over each other in their drunken stupor. She then watched as Gawain came walking up to her and Tristan, who hadn't spoken since she asked him that question so long ago.

He held out his hand to her when he reached her. "Would you like to dance, Caley?" he asked her smiling.

She looked to Tristan, "_He is asking me to dance correct?" _When Tristan nodded that she was indeed correct she took his hand and nodded. He quickly led her out onto the dance floor and they joined in the quick moving dance of the people in the tavern.

As the tavern occupants began to thin out and turn in for the night, Caley found herself laughing and smiling at the other Knights' antics in their drunken state. She went back over to Tristan who still sat in his corner and sat down in a chair, catching her breath and still smiling.

"_I believe I am going to like it here, Tristan." _she said smiling to him. He just looked at her and offered the tiniest of smiles. The first she had seen on his face. Caley then let out a yawn and covered her mouth. "I'm going to bed." she said in Latin to him. He nodded his head as she stood up and he did as well. They said their goodnights to the other Knights and he escorted her back to her room, where they said goodnight to one another. As soon as Caley got in her room, she took off her dagger and boots. She didn't bother to change into her nightgown, but instead just fell on her bed and fell asleep immediately from exhaustion.


	3. Test of Skills

**Disclaimer:** See first chapter.

* * *

In a months time, Caley proved herself to be a quick learner as she had told Tristan. She was speaking almost perfect Latin fluently, where as it would have taken longer if it had been someone else, Arthur had told her. She had acquainted herself with the fort and its inhabitants, but made sure to distance herself from the Romans only trusting Arthur out of all of them. She made sure that she kept a very large distance between herself and Altus the most. She quickly became good friends with the Knights, as they were all very likable and sometimes it was hard for her to imagine them as killers. They learned more about her and she learned all about them. She knew that they would lay their life down for one another being more of brothers than anything else.

She had learned from Vanora that there had been a lot more Knights but they were now buried in the cemetery she had seen when she first arrived. When she asked why they died so quickly she had told her that they were young and inexperienced, that some had no desire for battle. That the ones that were alive were the best of the best, not to mention they had been the oldest from the group when they arrived.

When she was with the Knights a lot of people tried to stay clear from them, like they were some sort of monsters, most of all Tristan. When they saw him they would quickly get out of his way, like he was about to lunge at them and strike. Though she figured that it was probably because of his quiet nature, he would only speak when spoken too and when giving her Latin lessons, but even when spoken to he would barely say anything, always quick and to the point.

But all in all she became good friends with all the Knights. They were all kind hearted and were just like any other people. She stayed with them when they went to the tavern and joked. They would get her to dance with them and force Vanora to sing sometimes. They made fun of each other and called each other names. She learned that they called Tristan their Silent Scout or just Scout, which only seemed fitting. Galahad was referred to as the Youngling which he detested. She acquired the nickname of Lady Knight from the group. She was always around Gawain and Galahad. Lancelot, however, was always flirting with her. She thought it flattering, but she supposed she liked him as a friend and nothing more. They made her smile and laugh and knew how to have a good time, but always made sure to talk and be with the others as well, especially Tristan when he wasn't out scouting, since he was the one that helped her. She was the only one that could get a lot of words out of him. He distanced himself away from the others, but always knew what was going on.

She couldn't help it, but there was something about the Silent Scout that made her feel different. She didn't know if it was just because he had been kind to her or it was something different. She never felt that way before, but it always happened when he looked at her with his brown eyes or when they spoke. She couldn't place it, but was determined to find out what exactly it was.

On a rather warm day during the summer, Arthur assembled all the Knights, including her on the practice field. They had gathered all their weapons and were standing around their commander. A group of people had come watching them, for it was a treat to watch the Sarmatians practice their skills. They had gathered standing and sitting on the sidelines of the practice area.

Arthur looked Knights. They each had their own unique light armor on and they had a set made for their newest member. It was a black leather jerkin with armor plates attached throughout it. It didn't look like much, but it would protect her in the battles she was sure to be in.

Arthur looked at his Lady Knight and spoke up, "Caley, today we are going to test your fighting skills. You will fight each one of us, since we all have a talent for a certain type of fighting style. You will not be hurt and try not to inflict injuries on us when fighting. Though you may get some bruises from hand to hand, I will warn you about that, and you'll be sore for a few days. But everyone here has gone through the same thing. This will help us to know where we need to work and train you."

She nodded her head, "Sounds fair. I'd expected no less in the way of bruises and soreness, but I will have to deal with them."

Arthur smiled, 'She's a tough one.' he thought to himself. "Ok, you'll face Dagonet first. He's testing you on sheer strength in hand to hand. Then Bors with close quarters combat. Myself with just swordplay. Lancelot with two weapons, you'll fight with two as well. Gawain and Galahad as two opponents attacking, then Tristan with strategy and stealth, then he'll test you with archery and knife throwing later. They will not go easy on you just like the enemy."

Caley nodded taking in all that was laid before her. She knew that she would fight each one consecutively with no breaks, as if she was in a real battle. "Ok, I'm ready when you are."

Dagonet walked out into the ring with her right behind him. "Ok," Arthur began standing next to his other Knights on the sidelines. "Do not worry about pinning him or anything. Just do the best that you can. I'll stop you in a few minutes."

"I am sorry if I harm you Caley." Dagonet said quietly, getting into a fighting stance.

"Do not worry for me Dagonet. I shall be fine." she said in return getting into a fighting stance as well.

"Alright. Go!" Arthur said from the sidelines with the other Knights. The two just looked at each other, waiting for the other to make the first move, which was Dagonet. He rushed at her and she jumped out of the way. She turned only to see him coming back, and they were soon blocking fists, arms, legs, and feet. She had a feeling that he was not going all out, for she knew that he could snap her like a twig. "Stop!" Arthur yelled a few minutes later. Caley stopped and stood catching her breath, sweating, and Dagonet only breathing a little hard.

"Very good Caley." Arthur said. "Bors you're next. Caley same objective, do your best." Bors stood and put on his wrist blades. Caley walked over to her assembled weapons and picked up her twin white handled daggers her father had given her when she first learned swordplay.

They took fighting stances and waited for Arthur. He gave the command, and unlike waiting like Dagonet had did, Bors ran right at her without a second thought. Soon the sound of metal hitting metal was heard throughout the practice area. Attacks, blocks, dodges, and jumping was happening so fast that Caley was having a little trouble keeping up with them all, but was managing. 'Pretend your practicing with Father.', was what she thought, which helped her keep up with him, for her father fought quickly.

Arthur called for a stop and congratulated her again. Bors yelled her name and patted her heartily on the back almost knocking her over, in his way of congratulations. Arthur walked up to her now and drew his sword. Gawain walked over and took her daggers and handed her the one-handed sword she owned, but could also be used with two hands. He had looked at it strangely, having not seen one like it. It had a curved end, similar to Tristan's, but instead of both sides of the blade being straight, one side was serrated, to hurt the enemy even more.

"Same objective as before, but if you can unarm me, please do so. Dagonet," Arthur said looking at Caley from a ready stance. "Call it." Dagonet gave the word and they ran at each other at the same time. Sword clashing sword. It was even louder then when she had been fighting Bors, but the impact caused her hands to hurt, and almost lose her grip. He swung at her head and she ducked out of the way. A few minutes in she grabbed the hilt of his sword as he went to bring it down, and he looked at her strangely, never meeting anyone that could do that. He tried to pull it out her grip, but it wouldn't budge and then he felt the cool tip of her blade at his throat.

"Do you yield?" she said smiling at the look on Arthur's face.

He smiled back at her, "Yes." she lowered her sword and let go of his. "That was defiantly the first time I've had someone get close enough to grab my blade."

"I am better at sword play then anything else." she said walking over and setting her sword down.

The others looked at her stunned, they couldn't believe that she had managed to make their commander yield, even Tristan had a slight smirk on his face. The spectators were just as shocked as the Knights and you could clearly see it on their faces. "Lancelot, you're up now." Lancelot unsheathed his twin swords and Galahad handed her a pair they had borrowed from the armory.

'This is going to hurt.' she thought to herself. She was not a very good ambidextrous fighter, but could do it.

"Unarm him, Caley." Arthur said.

She looked at him like he was insane, "You have to be kidding?" she asked him. "Unarm a Sarmatian?"

"You unarmed me." Arthur said matter-of-factly.

"On the contrary, I made you yield, you still had your weapon. Plus you are not Sarmatian" Caley said back to him.

"You are right, but try to at least. You are Sarmatian as well and they are not entirely invincible." Arthur said, and she nodded.

"You seem to be good at your Latin now. Quick replies." Lancelot said trying to make her laugh.

"You have all helped me." she said quickly, smirking when he did.

Arthur gave the command and they went at it. Lancelot having an advantage being better with two swords than Caley. Caley fought back though, but soon she found one of her swords go flying across the practice area far out of reach.

'This doesn't look good.' she thought to herself as she blocked one of Lancelot's swords and barely missed getting hit with another.

Tristan walked up to Arthur on the sidelines, "She's starting to tire out." he said to his commander. While watching the two fight.

"I know, but it is to be expected. She has fought three of us already and she is still holding her own." Arthur said just as she managed to free Lancelot of one of his swords. She spun around, but that was her mistake, Lancelot took advantage of it and pressed his sword to the back of her neck, then lowered it when she yielded to him.

She looked up and saw Arthur give her a look of approval. "You are doing very good Caley. You have fought four of the strongest Knights around, and only beginning to tire. I would let you rest, but I am sorry, I cannot since you wouldn't have time in a real battle. You'll fight Gawain and Galahad now. You'll have a sword and a choice of another weapon to use. Now if you unarm one they are no longer fighting against you, think of it as if you were in a battle, you unarm someone and kill them."

She went and laid down the twin swords she had been using and picked up her sword and a hand axe they had borrowed from the armory as well. She walked out onto the field where Gawain and Galahad were standing some distance away from each other. She saw Tristan kneel down by all of his weapons and begin to put them in various places and took note of it. She walked up to Galahad and Gawain and figured they would come at her from either side, but when Arthur gave the command they came straight from the middle.

This was by far the toughest fight today. The two Knights before her had two completely different fighting styles, and she caught her self having trouble keeping up with them. They were quick and aggressive, completely opposite from what they were like in a non-fighting setting. She tried her best and Gawain managed to free her of her axe, but she freed Galahad of his sword at the same time, and he quickly walked from the fighting area.

She quickly turned to Gawain and blocked his blow aimed at her stomach, and delivered him one towards the head. He blocked it easily and pushed her away. She stabilized herself and felt a fallen sword under her foot. She glanced down and dropped to pick it up as Gawain came running towards her. She rose and blocked his attack and brought the other sword up to touch his throat.

"Yield." she said out of breath.

"Only to you." he said smirking and winking to her, causing her to blush. He lowered his weapon and they walked back over to the others.

"Very good Caley." said Arthur. "I have never seen anyone manage to defeat these two."

"If I am correct, you said that they were Sarmatian, but not entirely invincible." she said smiling.

"Your last opponent will be Tristan." Arthur said to her pointing out to where the Silent Scout already stood out on the field, arms crossed over his chest. "Think of him as an assassin. He will use any means to disarm you, and when I say any, I mean any. Do not just go by his appearance, he has tricks up his sleeves, and will use them. I will give you a few minutes to prepare what you need." he pointed to her weapons that were laid out. "Use any means to disarm him." he said just before she walked over to her weapons.

She knelt down and began putting her daggers and knives on her body. On her belt, in her boots, on a holder on her wrist and other various places. 'Think assassin.' she thought to herself. 'He's going to kill me.'

"Time to go." Arthur said. "This one will end with pinning and yielding as well." She glanced up at him and the other Knights. The spectator group had grown larger. This was most likely the highlight of their day, watching Tristan fight a woman.

She stood up and walked to stand about ten feet away from Tristan. He unsheathed his sword and held it in front of him, bending his knees and squaring up his shoulders. She did the same and looked him in the eyes, under his hair that hung in his face. She remembered what the other Knights had told her about his fighting. Quick and precise. Used and did anything he could to kill. He perfected it to an art form. 'That's what I'll have to do then.' she thought to herself. 'Anything and everything goes.'

She heard Arthur give the command to start, but the two just stood their staring each other down. He started moving to his right slowly and she did the same watching his every move as they made a circle. She realized he wasn't going to come to her, she had to go to him. 'Typical man.' she thought, then rushed forward.

They parried each others blows, the sound ringing through their ears and the vibrations going up through their arms. They continued this for a few more minutes. Caley felt her energy leaving her quickly. He was quick and strategic and she barely had time to think to block before another blow would come down upon her. Through all of this, his face never changed from his passive mask.

She blocked the blow above her head, and they grabbed each others wrist above their heads as well. They pushed the hilts of their weapons together and up and it pulled them toward one another. They were starring into each others eyes daring the other person to let go of the other. There was no way either was going to let go, his mask still in place, and then she got the idea, hoping that he would forgive her, 'anything goes' she thought.

She quickly leaned up and kissed him full on the lips. She heard the crowd gasp and the Knights begin to give catcalls at the two. She smiled into the kiss as she felt him start to kiss her back, and she opened her eyes slightly to see his eyes closed. His hand loosened on her wrist and she twisted his hand and sent his sword flying, but then felt hers go flying as well.

She quickly broke the kiss and backed away, pulling out her dagger. She smirked and nearly broke into laughter at the look on his face. It was a mixture of shock, confusion, anger, and she swore she saw happiness and desire too. His mask and sword were gone now, but it cost her sword. There was a murmur that erupted from the crowd and the other Knights. Never has anyone unarmed the Scout.

He pulled out a dagger from the front of his armor. 'I didn't even notice that.' She thought to herself as he came at her again and they went back into blocking. She spun around behind him and brought her dagger to his throat, and her other arm grabbing his hand with his dagger. His other hand flew up to her hand with the dagger to his neck.

She brought her mouth up to his ear and whispered through his hair into his ear, "Do you yield?" she whispered and he dropped his other dagger with gasps coming from the crowd and she smirked.

"Excellent Ca-.." Arthur began, but was cut off when Tristan grabbed her arm bent forward, flipping her over his shoulder to land on the ground. She let out a yell when she hit the ground, completely taken by surprise. He quickly leaped on top of her, straddling her waist and he pressed his arm against her chest to keep her pinned. He had already grabbed the dagger out of her hand and held it to her throat.

She looked up and locked her gaze with his, still surprised. "Yield?" he said to her completely emotionless.

"Yes." she said, completely breathless.

He got up off of her and she propped herself up on her elbows. He offered her his hand and she took it, and he pulled her up so quickly she almost fell into him.

"Tristan!" Galahad yelled. "Why do you always get the gorgeous ones?!"

Caley immediately turned blood red. "I hope you are not angry at me for kissing you." she said quietly.

"You shouldn't have done that." he said sternly, then walked away to collect his weapons from the ground.

She followed him over to the Knights who were all smiling like it was the end of the world. "What?" she asked them.

"No one has ever made Tristan loose his mask in battle. That was a first!" Gawain exclaimed.

"Come on Tristan, lighten up will ya?" Bors said to Tristan who was now glaring daggers at them all. "Come on Tristan you can't be mad. You just got kissed by a gorgeous woman." Bors said seeing Tristan's glare.

"Will you all stop calling me gorgeous." Caley said, her face bright red. They all laughed at her.

"You did very well today Caley. Tomorrow we'll test your archery and knife throwing skills, since it is starting to get late." Arthur said to her.

"Off to the tavern!" Galahad shouted and the others, minus Tristan, yelled in agreement.

Arthur smiled at his Knights and back to her, nodding his head in the direction the Knights had headed towards the tavern. She smiled back to him and followed behind them all.


	4. The Walls Come Crashing Down

**Disclaimer:** See first chapter.

* * *

Caley dropped her weapons and armor off in her room, except the sheathed dagger on the small of her back, before meeting the others in the tavern. She walked up to the bar where Vanora was making some drinks. Caley ordered a wine from the man behind the bar and then turned to a smiling Vanora.

"I hear that someone happened to kiss our Silent Scout today on the practice field." Vanora said playfully.

"Really? Who did such a thing?" Caley said playing dumb and acting shocked, as she took her wine from the man.

Vanora smiled and went along. "I heard that she's to be a Sarmatian Knight. Beautiful but deadly at the same time."

Caley blushed, "Come on Vanora, don't flatter me. To be honest I think I made him very upset." she said searching for Tristan among the occupants of the tavern. She spotted him sitting in a corner with his feet propped up on a table in front of him, watching the occupants, as he sipped from his mug and cut his apple with a knife. She saw him look up and she quickly looked away.

"Do not worry Caley." Vanora said in reassurance. "Though, since you have arrived he has been acting a little different. Talking a little more to people, but his eyes seem to follow you everywhere. I think he may have a thing for you ."

"Really" Caley said. She glanced out of the corner of her eye and saw Tristan looking at her. Caley thought about when she noticed how she felt around Tristan. Every time she looked at him she smiled and her stomach did a sort of flip-flop. Maybe she had a thing for him too. She did like him that was for sure. He was handsome, and he had been very kind to her when she first got here, considering he was the only one that could understand her. He had showed her around and acquainted her with everyone. "I don't know." she said quietly to herself.

"Don't know what dear?" Vanora asked looking at her friend and following her gaze to Tristan.

Caley looked at her not realizing she had said that out loud. "Nothing." she took a sip of her wine.

Vanora smiled at her, knowing that look all to well. It was the look Bors would give her when she told him that she loved him. "You love him don't you?" Vanora whispered to her quietly.

Caley looked at her, "No!" she said rather too quickly making Vanora smile even more. "I mean, he's a very kind man and a great friend. But I don't love him, I've only known him for a month."

Vanora smiled at her again, "Sometimes it doesn't take long to fall in love Caley." she said and then walked away serving drinks.

Caley smiled thinking about what Vanora had said about love. 'Maybe she's right.' she thought to herself. She then left the bar and walked over to where Lancelot sat with some villagers gambling. She walked by and went to sit down next to him, but he grabbed her round the waist and pulled her into his lap.

"Where do you think you're going?" he said laughing, when she yelped in surprise.

She smiled back at him, "Let me go Lancelot or I will be forced to harm you." she said smacking him playfully and moving out of his lap and sitting in the chair next to him. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Tristan leave the tavern.

"I believe I beat you today, my Lady." Lancelot said matter-of-factly.

"I beg your pardon my Lord, you are right." She said and watched as he continued his game.

Tristan walked through the hall of the Knights' quarters aimlessly. He had seen Caley walk in and wanted to go up to her, but she went over and spoke to Vanora. They had locked gazes, but she quickly looked away. When she had kissed him on the field earlier it had stirred something up in him he had never felt before. He wanted to say that maybe he loved her, but he couldn't bring himself to it.

"I've only known her for a month." he told himself as he entered his room. 'Though when Lancelot pulled her into his lap you wanted to kill him.' he thought to himself. When he had seen that he had immediately got out of his seat and walked out of the tavern.

He laid down on his bed and closed his eyes. His emotions were going haywire and he didn't know what to think. He liked her well enough, but it had only been a month, there was no way he could have fallen for her in that short amount of time. He hated the fact that she had managed to make him feel so unlike himself. He hated himself because he enjoyed the feel of her lips against his. He was a Sarmatian Knight. He wasn't suppose to have these weak feelings. They would only get in the way and get him killed.

But, then he thought about her hair swinging around her as she fought and the look in her eyes as they were fighting. She looked simply gorgeous to him in her armor and breeches, wielding her weapons. She was both beautiful and deadly. Even though she had been tiring she was still fluid and graceful. She refused to back down from the challenge and he was attracted to her determination. When she kissed him, it made him feel so good, and he didn't want her to stop kissing him. The only thing that had brought him back to reality was when his sword left his hand, it had been the first time anyone had disarmed him. That mere fact angered him, but he wasn't able to remain angry at her.

He rolled on his side, "I do love her." he whispered to himself, opening his eyes. He realized that now, when she was fighting and when she walked in the tavern. He wanted to be with her.. But when Lancelot grabbed her that's when he knew. He became so jealous when he saw that happen. He wanted her for his own. He knew that they got along quite well. They both loved the art of fighting and they were always working with their weapons, making sure that they were in pristine condition. They understood one another. She knew that he liked to keep to himself, but she was the only one he knew that could read his body language when his face showed nothing,

He sighed to himself, not knowing what the next day would bring. He knew Arthur would have him test her with knife throwing and archery, since he was the best out of the Knights. He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep thinking about the woman who had stolen his heart in such a short month.


	5. Aim Towards Home

**Disclaimer:** See first chapter.

* * *

The next day Caley woke with a slight headache, due to the wine from the night before. She had drank a lot, but not as much as Lancelot who had passed out and had to be dragged to his room by Bors and Dagonet.. She smiled at the memory. She opened her eyes and closed them tightly when the sunlight coming through the window hit them.

She groaned and got out of bed and walked to her desk. She felt around for the small basin and smiled when she felt some water in it. She splashed the lukewarm water on her face in an attempt to wake herself up. It worked and she was able to open her eyes and not be as blinded. She stretched her sore and stiff muscles.

"Ouch!" she yelled when she rubbed her back. "Arthur was right, I would be sore from practice."

She sighed and moved over to her closet and pulled out her black riding dress and black breeches. She quickly undressed and dressed in her clothes. She sat down in her chair and began to lace her boots up.

"Caley." said someone outside her door knocking lightly.

"Come in." she called out to them and looked up and smiled at Galahad as he walked into her room.

"Arthur wants you out on the archery field. He's going to have Tristan test you. Bring your bow and knives." he said and began to walk out of her room.

"What? Not going to escort me?" she said grabbing her knives and quiver of arrows

"Sorry, I can't. I'm helping Jols today and we have to tend to a vomiting Lancelot. He outdid himself last night." he said laughing, then left the room.

Caley strapped her quiver onto her back and her knives to her belt. She then grabbed her bow and walked out of her room shutting her door. She navigated her way out to the archery field where Arthur and Tristan were talking, as Tristan was firing off a few arrows to warm up. All of which she saw hitting the center of the target.

"Good morning Caley." Arthur greeted seeing her walk up to him. Tristan looked up and nodded his head in greeting then went to his target to pull out his arrows. Caley swore she saw his eyes become slightly wide when he saw her, but brushed it off.

"And to you as well." she said smiling.

Tristan walked back up to them, putting his arrows back into his quiver. "Ok Caley." Arthur began. "Tristan is going to test you from different distance and he'll help you with your stance if you have any trouble. He is a far better archer than myself. He'll do the same thing when it comes to knife throwing. I would stay, but I have to tend to some pressing business. Tristan, report to me when you are finished." Tristan nodded at his Commander before he walked off the field to leave Caley with the Scout.

Tristan motioned with his hand to tell her to begin from where they were standing. She pulled out and arrow and notched it to her bow. She pulled back the string with her right hand and looked down the arrow shaft. She aimed and fired hitting the target between the middle and the edge.

"Take your stance again." Tristan commanded Caley.

She glanced over to him, but obliged him and notched another arrow to her bow and took a firing stance. She heard Tristan's quiet footsteps come up behind her and he placed his hand on her right arm. She felt a shiver run down her spine at his touch, but tried to ignore it and focus on the target and his words.

"Lower your elbow." Tristan stated, and she did as told, while he kept his hand on her arm to adjust the height. "Touch your hand to your cheek." She followed his advice and felt him back away. "Relax your left hand and shoot."

She relaxed her hand that was holding her bow and took a breath before letting the arrow fly towards the target. It hit the center and she looked over at Tristan. "Thank you." she smiled at him, and he gave her a small nod.

Tristan moved back a few paces and ordered her to shoot again.

They continued this routine. Her firing and Tristan adding a comment here and there, when she was off, and helping her hit the center. As they got further back it became harder for her to get near the center, as was expected.

Tristan enjoyed this evaluation of her archery skills more than he should of. He indulged himself into staring at her slender frame that was shown off by her black riding dress. He loved the color on. He imaged that if he ever saw the Goddess of Death coming for him that he hoped that she looked as beautiful as Caley did. Even with the light sheen of sweat that had formed on her forehead. She had loosen ed the laced on the top of the riding dress to help cool herself out. She had commented that she had made a mistake by wearing black and when she had caught him staring at her she had asked if her form was wrong. He had replied no and looked to the target feeling a little guilty for staring.

Later on, when they moved back so far that the target seemed to be the size of her thumb she looked at Tristan. "That's impossible!" she had told him.

"Nothing is impossible Caley." he said to her with his knowing look. He pulled an arrow out and notched it to his bow. He took stance and pointed the arrow slightly up to the sky and let it fly. She watched it as it soared through the air and saw it hit the target. Gawain ran up to the target, having started to watch them a while ago.

He looked at the target and then back to them. "Center!" he yelled to them.

She looked at Tristan who smirked at her. "You try it now."

She sighed and notched an arrow to her bow. She took stance similar to Tristan's and fired. She watched the arrow soar through the sky and then hit the target. Gawain ran up to it then yelled. "It's on the edge!" she sighed, she had known she wouldn't have gotten it any better.

"You did better then what most people can do. Others can't even hit the target." ?Tristan said giving her encouragement.

She smiled at him, "Thank you Tristan."

"Knife throwing." he stated and walked back towards the target with Caley following behind him.

They set their bows, quivers, and arrows on the ground by Gawain. He looked at Caley, "At least you can hit the target from there. The first time I attempted it I missed it completely." He said smiling.

She smiled at him thanking him for the support. She picked up her knives and walked back to where Tristan stood in front of the target.

"When you're ready." Tristan said and backed away.

She took a dagger and had the tip in between her fingers. She put her left arm in front of her and lifted the dagger behind her head, then threw it. It embedded itself in the very center of the target. She smiled then she heard a knife go past her head and hit the target. She looked at the target and saw another knife sticking out of the hilt of hers.

She turned and looked at Tristan, "Tristan, how did you do that?"

He pointed to it nonchalantly, and said "I aim for the middle." She rolled her eyes and walked up to the target to retrieve their knives.

They spent a good while throwing knives, when they were finished Gawain joined them to practice. Both men taught her how to shoot more than one arrow from her bow, since she had never really tried it before, and managed to be able to shoot three from her bow and hit the target. After a while of practicing they had a little knife throwing contest. Gawain betting that Tristan would win, which of course he did.

"Gawain, I do not know of anyone who bets against themselves." Caley said laughing as the three walked back to the Knight's hall to drop off their weapons.

"That's only because I know Tristan is the best at knife throwing, and beats everyone." Gawain said looking at Tristan, who he noticed was looking at the laughing Caley, and he smirked.

They dropped off their weapons and wondered aimlessly around the fort. Tristan had excused himself to find Arthur to report Caley's evaluation, but then met up with them later at the stables. They took care of their horses and helped Jols out when he asked for it. Gawain was actually surprised that Tristan stayed with them throughout the whole day, and speak quite a bit, but mostly to Caley. He even swore that he saw Tristan smile for a second. He knew at that moment that Caley was changing their silent scout, and for the better it seemed.

They met up later that night at the tavern for their usual drinking and frolicking. Gawain went to join Galahad to throw knives at a board hung on a post, with a few tavern maids watching them, and occasionally hanging on them. Bors was talking to Vanora, probably about the children and her being due soon. Lancelot was gambling again with a few villagers. Tristan as usual was sitting in his corner with his mug and an apple in hand. Caley was walking around talking to the others. Dagonet and Arthur had chose not to join them that night.

After a good while, a group of villagers came up with their instruments and began to play some music. Caley stood on the sides watching couples dance when she felt someone tap her on the shoulder. She turned to come face to face with Lancelot.

"May I have this dance?" he said a little drunkenly.

"I suppose." she agreed smiling at him.

He took her by the waist and led her out onto the dance floor and led her around to the sound of the music. The others Knights spotted them and were soon laughing at Lancelot almost tripping in his drunken stupor. Caley noticed Tristan once again leave the tavern again.

'Why does he always leave whenever I am with Lancelot?' she thought to herself as she continued to follow Lancelot around the dance floor.

When the song ended she clapped and helped Lancelot off of the floor and into a chair. "Vanora!" he yelled. "Another ale if you would!"

"Don't you think you had enough already? Or do you want to be sick again?" She said coming over and setting the mug of ale in front of him.

"Enough is never enough, my dear woman." he said, taking a long swig from the mug.

"You are impossible Lancelot." Vanora said, she smiled at Caley and then went to serve the other occupants of the tavern.

Caley sat down in a chair next to Lancelot and looked around the tavern at the others having a good time. She noticed a group of Romans sitting together and saw Altus among them. They were all leaning into each other whispering to one another, and glancing in her and the other Knights directions, like they were planning something.

She kept her eye on them, but was distracted when Bors started pushing Vanora out into the center of the tavern, yelling for everybody to shut up and for her to sing.

"But I don't want to Bors!" Vanora yelled at him smiling.

"I don't care! I want to her you sing!" He yelled back to her.

"Come on Vanora!" Caley yelled from her seat next to Lancelot.

"See, I'm not the only one." Bors said to her.

"I suppose then." Vanora said back to him. She put her hands on her pregnant stomach and thought for a minute.

"Sing about home!" Galahad said from his seat with a tavern maid sitting in his lap.

She smiled at him and nodded, then began to sing,

"Land of bear and land of eagle  
Land that gave us birth and blessing  
Land that pulled us ever homewards  
We will go home across the mountains

We will go home  
We will go home  
We will go home across the mountains

We will go home, singing our song  
We will go home...

Hear our singing  
Hear our longing  
We will go home across the mountain

We will go home  
We will go home  
We will go home across the mountains"

( Copyright of the King Arthur creators)

Caley listened as Vanora ended her song, and felt a tear slide down her cheek. The song reminded her of father and sister still in Sarmatia. Lancelot turned to her as the tavern quickly grew back to its high noise level. He saw the tear slide down her cheek and reached up to wipe it away. When she jumped slightly he removed his hand.

"What's wrong?" he asked her still clearly intoxicated.

Caley looked at Lancelot and smiled. He was always looking out for her and worrying for her. "It's nothing Lancelot. I was just thinking about my father and sister in Sarmatia. It is nothing but longing."

He looked at her, "I did not know that you had a sister. What about your mother?"

Caley looked up at him with sorrow in her eyes. "My mother died soon after my sister was born. She came down with a sickness that we never experienced before and she passed away in her sleep. I miss her terribly." She paused, and Lancelot reached over gave her a hand a comforting squeeze. "My sister, Mina, she's ten winters old. I was teaching her archery when I left. She broke down when the Roman's came and took me. I promised her that I would return and I intend to keep that promise."

Lancelot smiled at her, "You must be a big role model for your sister." she smiled at him and he continued. "I am certain that you will keep your promise and make both your father and sister proud with your achievements. You remind me of myself." He said to her.

She looked at him confusedly, "How so?" she asked.

Lancelot smiled at her then looked away, "I have a younger brother and sister at home that look up to me. I promised both them and my parents that I would return to them. Though with everything I see I fear that I may never see them again." he looked back up to her, and she saw how unsure he was about surviving the next ten years. "I know I will die in battle, I can feel it. Though I hope that it is a battle of my own choosing and not someone else's" he said and looked away.

Caley's heart went out to him. He doubted himself and feared that he would break his promise. She gently reached out and wrapped her arms around him and hugged him. "Do not fear the future Lancelot. My father believes that our lives are already made out and that we have no choice in them, but I feel that we rule our own fates and not some higher power. You will see your family I swear it to you. As long as I live so shall you." she whispered and released him.

"And I swear the same to you Caley." he said as she released him. "How did such a sweet and caring angel fall into our company?" Lancelot asked her.

"Taken from my home, just as you were." she replied quietly. He smiled sadly at the look on her face. She looked down at her mug and took another drink and set it down on the table. "I believe I shall retire for the night." she said rising from her seat.

He nodded and she walked around him and away from the table. He grabbed her hand before she was out of reach. She turned and looked at him. He smiled at her and she returned it. "Thank you Caley." he said softly.

"No need to thank me Lancelot. It's what I do." she said and he released her. He watched as she leaved the tavern.

'She will make a good wife to a very lucky man one day.' he thought to himself as she disappeared from his sight.

Caley reached her room and went inside and leaned her back up against the closed door. She slid down to the floor and broke out into tears. Talking with Lancelot finally made her realize just how much she missed her father and sister, and how she wished they were there with her right now or she was back with them. She missed them so much that she would give anything to be with them at that moment.

After she cried herself into exhaustion she got up off the floor and changed into her nightgown and climbed into her bed. She got under her covers, but started to shed fresh tears when she thought of her sister, sleeping alone in their room that they had shared together. Eventually she cried herself to sleep.

Unbeknownst to her, Tristan lay in his bed in the next room and heard her crying. From what he did not know but was determined to find out tomorrow. He did not want to disturb her at the moment. If she was like him, she would rather be dead, then be caught crying and showing her weakness. But with every sob it felt like something was being torn from his chest. He hated the feeling and hated that Caley was bothered by something so bad that it caused her pain. When he heard her crying cease he assumed that she had fallen asleep, and he too drifted off to sleep.


	6. Orders

**Disclaimer:** See first chapter.

* * *

Caley woke the next day, with an urgent knocking on her door. She rolled over in her bed and groaned. 'What's with people always knocking on my door in the morning?' she thought to herself. She rolled out of bed, yawning, as the knocking continued. "I'm coming." she said to the person outside her door.

She opened the door and saw Gawain standing there, and noticed that it was still dark. "What? What is it?" she asked him sleepily.

Gawain smirked at her disheveled appearance. Her hair was everywhere, her face still tired, and her clothes all a mess. "Arthur wants all of us in the meeting hall. Now." he said quickly.

"Why?" she asked, "It's still bloody dark outside. It's to early for this."

"It's almost dawn, and its probably a mission of some sort." Gawain said to her. "Now hurry up and get changed. I'll see you in the hall." he then quickly left and went to the next door to rouse the other sleeping Knights.

She closed her door and went to her closet. She pulled out a pair of black breeches, and a dark green tunic. She put on her belt with her dagger and sat down on her bed and laced up her black leather boots. She stood and stretched and got her brush off her desk and brushed out her hair. She pulled it back into a ponytail, then braided the length of it and tied it off. 'If we're to be on a mission, I cant have my hair bothering me.' she thought to herself when she finished with her hair.

She then walked out of her room and closed the door, and made her way to the hall of the round table. She walked in and saw the other Knights, who by the looks of it were just as tired as her save for Arthur. She smiled and greeted them, she had told them a while ago that they did not have to stand for her every time she walked into the hall. She took her seat next to Tristan, not really to have cared to move closed to the other Knights. There was already a goblet and a plate of food sitting at her spot and she saw that the others had food as well.

Tristan looked at her when she sat down and she looked at him and smiled. "Good morning" she said, still a little sleepily.

"And you." Tristan said, as he watched her take a sip of water from her goblet.

She felt him staring at her and looked at him curiously. "What is it?" she asked a little puzzled.

"Are you ok?" he whispered concern clearly on his voice.

"Yes, of course. Why do you ask?" she whispered back to him looking him in the eyes. Confused by the sudden concern that he was showing. It was very un-Tristan like.

Tristan glanced up at the other Knights, seeing them engrossed with their food and each other he proceeded very quietly. "I heard you crying last night in your room." She looked up at him a little surprised that he had heard her. He continued, but there was more of a protective tone, "Nobody hurt you did they?"

She looked down slightly, smiling sadly, and then looked back up at him. "No, Tristan. Nobody hurt me. Vanora had sung about home last night and Lancelot and I talked about our families. I miss them very much. I just started crying when I realized how much I did. Do not worry though, I shall be fine and I shall see them again." He looked in her eyes and saw that she spoke the truth, he nodded and they began to eat silently.

Arthur stood and began to speak. "We have been given orders to travel to a village a day and a half ride from here. We're ordered to stop an attack from the Woads that are there. There is a group of them that have decided to take over a part of the woods south of the wall. We must eradicate the problem, as they say, and return when we have finished." Arthur stopped there and looked at his Knights.

"When do we leave?", Dagonet asked.

"As soon as you finish eating and we get our things together." Arthur answered him sitting back down and begun eating. He looked up to Caley who was quietly eating. "I am sorry that we have not been able to train you Caley." he said and she looked up and smiled.

"It is ok Arthur. I shall be fine. Though I would like to speak with you before we leave." she said to him and nodded.

They all ate quickly and silently. The first to leave were Bors and Dagonet, followed by Gawain and Galahad, then Lancelot, and finally Tristan. When Tristan left, Caley looked up to Arthur. He got up and walked over to her and sat down next to her.

"What is it that you wanted to speak to me about, Caley?" Arthur asked concerned about the look on her face.

Caley looked at him and smiled slightly, "I feel really stupid and weak telling you about this, but" she paused and looked away from him. "I've never killed anyone before."

She looked up at him and saw him smiling at her, "Thank you for telling me about this Caley. If you hadn't I could have been sending you to your death." he looked at her and saw that she was somewhat ashamed and embarrassed. "There is nothing wrong in telling me that you haven't killed anybody." Arthur said and she looked up into his concerned eyes. "We have all been there and know what it feels like. Fear not. I will talk to Lancelot and he will be sure to stay by your side in the fight. Once you have done it the first time and come over the shock you should be fine." He put a hand on her shoulder and stood up.

"Thank you Arthur." she said quietly.

"No thanks are needed. Now go and get your things ready, we leave within the hour." he said as he left the hall

She took one last drink from her goblet and then stood and exited the hall as well. She went to her room and collected all of her weapons and laid them on her bed. She checked them over and then went to her closet. She pulled out her small satchel, a tunic, and a pair of breeches. She folded them and put them in the satchel. She threw that on her bed from where she stood and grabbed her dark green cloak from her closet. She threw it around her shoulders and clasped it around her neck as she walked to her bed. She picked up her sheathed sword and put the strap across the front of her chest and over her shoulder so that it was on her beck, with easy access for her right hand. She grabbed one of her sheathed daggers and stuck it in her boot. She then placed more of her daggers on her body. She picked up her satchel and slung it over her shoulder, then grabbed her bow, quiver of arrows, and her long fighting knife. She left her room and made her way to the stables.

When she got there she saw all of the Knights were there saddling up their horses. Lancelot looked up at her and gave her a knowing nod, telling her that Arthur had talked to him. She smiled and grabbed an apple out of a small bin near the entrance to the stables. She made her way to her stall, next to Tristan's and Gawain's, and walked in.

"_Hello Agama._" She said softly to her black mare in her native dialect, stroking her nose. "_Are you ready for an adventure?_" she asked her and got a neigh and a nuzzle to the shoulder as a reply. "_I thought you were._" Caley said. She put the apple in front of Agama's mouth and she took it out of her hand.

Caley heard a quiet chuckle from Tristan's stall and then heard him speak, in their native tongue. "_Does Agama only understand the language of our father's?"_ he asked jokingly.

Caley smiled and walked over to the small wall that separated her and Tristan's stall. She peered over the top of it to see him petting his dapple gray mare's nose._ "It's a possibility Sir Knight."_ she said smiling at him. He looked and her and smirked. It was one of the first times that she had heard him really joke around. She then headed back over to Agama.

Caley stroked her mare's nose again and then pulled the heavy saddle off the stall door and lifted it onto Agama's back. She reached around under the mare's belly and strapped it to her. She then hooked her satchel to the back of the saddle. She latched the quiver of arrows on the front right side of the saddle for easy access, and hooked her small bow with it. On the front left side of the saddle she latched her fighting knife.

When she finished she followed the other Knights out of the stables and into the open courtyard that was strictly for them. She stopped beside Tristan who was looking up into the sky, that was steadily getting lighter as the sun rose.

"What are you looking at Tristan?" she asked looking up into the sky as well. She received no response from him, but then he let out a whistle and a hawk soared above them. He outstretched his arm and the hawk glided down and perched herself on his leather gloved hand, then jumped up to his shoulder. He gave her a piece of dry meat, as he softly spoke to it in their native tongue.

"She's yours?" Caley said amazed at how gentle the hawk was with him, and he nodded. "How is it that I have not seen here around before?"

"When we are at the fort, she mostly stays in the woods nearby, but occasionally flies into or around the fort." Tristan said to her, while stroking the Hawks feathers. "She helps me scout and alerts us when others are near. Her name is Saoirse"

"How fitting of a name. Freedom." Caley said smiling. Then spoke in their Sarmatian language. "_Does Saoirse only understand the language of our father's?"_

Tristan turned his gaze to her and smirked slightly, but she could see amusement in his eyes. _"It's a possibility, Lady Knight."_ he said quietly mocking her.

"I really don't like it when they talk in their native tongue." Galahad said jokingly.

"Why? Afraid they might be talking about you Youngling?" Bors laughed at him. Galahad only smiled at his fellow Knights and turned his attention to Arthur.

Arthur mounted his horse and looked at the others. "Knights!" he yelled, and they all mounted their horses. Tristan lifted his arm and Saoirse took off in flight over their heads. Caley noticed Jols mounting as well, with another horse next to him carrying supplies. "Lets move out!" called Arthur, as he wheeled his horse around and took off.

The rest of them took of behind them, passing the villagers that were up so early in the morning. Some waved and others just looked on as they rode by. When they reached the gates, a few Roman guards saluted them before they went out through the gates and headed to the woods.

They rode hard for half of the day and then slowed their horses to either walk or trot. Caley rode beside Lancelot through most of the day. Galahad and Gawain in front of them, Bors and Dagonet in front of Galahad and Gawain, Arthur at the point, and Jols and the supply horse at the rear. Tristan changed his position in the line-up most of the day. Sometimes he rode point, sometimes in the rear, and other times in the middle always keeping a look out on their surroundings. There were many times in which Tristan was not with them and was scouting with his hawk ahead of them.

When he rode with the Knights Tristan watched Caley. He noticed how she moved with her horse when it trotted or walked, and how she was always stoking the mare when they were walking. Though he felt jealous when he saw her laughing with Lancelot or hitting him playfully when he remarked jokingly about her being a woman and a Knight. Tristan wished that he was the one that she was laughing with and talking to, but his silent nature prevented that most of the time. He did let himself smile a little thinking about the small jest he had shared with her early that morning. He still couldn't believe that he had fallen for her so quickly and he was reluctant to say anything to her.

'Don't think about this now Tristan.' he reprimanded himself. 'You're going to end up getting yourself killed if you don't keep her out of your head.'

He was pulled from his thoughts when Arthur called for him at the front. He kicked his horse in the sides and quickened his pace until he reached Arthur. "I need for you to ride ahead and find us a place to camp for the night." Arthur said and looked up at the darkening sky.

Tristan nodded and looked to his hawk that was currently on his shoulder. "_Ready to go out again?_" he asked in Sarmatian touching the hawks beak. The hawk took off and Tristan as well.

The others continued their pace for a while, until they heard the sound of hoof beats on the frozen ground. They all drew their swords, as they always did in case of the rider was unfriendly, but it was Tristan returning.

He rode up to Arthur, "There is a small clearing a few minutes away off the road and hidden in the trees." he reported, as his hawk flew down and perched herself on his shoulder. Arthur nodded and Tristan led them towards the small clearing he had found.

When they reached the clearing they began to unsaddle their horses and make a little camp. They had a small fire, and Tristan and Gawain went out to hunt. When they had returned they gave their kill of rabbits to Dagonet who began to clean and cook them. They all took seats around the fire and talked to one another waiting for their dinner.


	7. Knight Talk

**Disclaimer:** See first chapter.

* * *

The Knights sat around the small camp fire eating their dinner of rabbit, that Dagonet prepared. Caley was seated in between Lancelot and Galahad, Gawain was next to Galahad, all eating and chatting quietly. Bors and Dagonet were talking to each other on the other side of the fire about Vanora and when she was to have her baby. Jols had finished eating and was tending to the horses, as was Arthur. Tristan, also done eating, was sitting by himself leaning up against a tree sharpening his sword.

"So Caley, how have liked being a Knight thus far?" Galahad asked her as they were eating.

Caley looked at them and thought for a minute before answering. "Well, it is very boring." she began and they gave her shocked looks. "I've being staying with men since I have been here, very unpleasant might I add." They now really gave her shocked looks. She laughed at their expressions, "I am joking!" she exclaimed at them. "You are all gentlemen and have been very kind to me. I don't know what I would have done if you all would have been a raving pack of lustful dogs." They all laughed at this.

"Well, then you clearly do not know Lancelot well." Gawain said from beside Galahad.

"Yes, all he does is sleep, fight, train, drink, bed women, and repeats the whole process over again the next day." Galahad adding, laughing at the look on Lancelot's face. "Be wary of him Caley." he said elbowing her gently in the side. "I'm surprised he has not managed to bed you yet."

This earned Galahad a playful slap across the face, to which Lancelot and Gawain fell over laughing. The other Knights looked up when they heard them laughing and shook their heads.

"Would you young'ns keep it down." Bors said heartily laughing at them all.

"Caley", Gawain started and she looked at him. "Forgive my curiosity, but this is of course what we men talk about. Which Knight here would you bed? I am sure there is not one here that wouldn't do the same to you."

Caley choked on her water that she had been drinking when the question came out. The others laughed at her reaction and the look she shot Gawain.

"I would not bed her," Bors said from the other side of the fire with Dagonet, hearing what Gawain had said.

"Really, and why not Bors? Do you not find her attractive?" Lancelot said from next to a blushing Caley.

"Oh no, she is very attractive." Bors began, "But if she makes love as good as she fights, I would fear coming out with wounds and such. Plus I have my Vanora." he finished as she was now blood red, glaring daggers at them all.

"Now come Caley, who would you bed out of all us handsome Knights. There has to be one." Gawain pressed again.

She glared playful daggers at him, and saw that Tristan was doing the same from where he was sitting, except his were not playful at all. It looked as if he didn't like where this conversation had headed. Caley thought about what Vanora had said to her about Tristan, but then shook her mind free from it.

"Come tell us." Galahad said siding with Gawain.

"If you must know…" Caley began as the others leaned in, "There is one of you that I would bed." They looked at her waiting for her answer and she smiled at them. "It would be……"she paused, smiling mischievously at them, "something for me to know and for you all to find out if it ever happens." she smiled and laughed at their expressions.

"Oh, come on tell us." Galahad said.

"Yea, we could make fun of them and use it as blackmail.", Lancelot added.

"Absolutely not. That is personal and I intend not to tell you." Caley said standing and looking at them all.

Arthur laughed at his Knights who all looked crestfallen, he knew that she would not have told them and they should have known that she would not have said it either.

"I take back what I said about you all not being a pack of lustful dogs. I may have to watch myself now around all of you men." Caley said trying to move away from the others, but Galahad grabbed her wrist and pulled her into his lap.

"Got you." he said joking about her last statement.

"Yes you do, and if you don't let me go, you may lose the ability to ever have children, my dear Knight." Caley replied smiling at him ever so innocently.

The others laughed at the expression on Galahad's face: pure horror. "I bet she would keep her word too." Gawain said, wiping tears out of his eyes.

Galahad released her and she stood up and looked at them all. "I am going to retire for the night." she said before walking away, noticing the glare that Tristan was giving Galahad.

She went over to where she had set her saddle and other belongings and sat down. She drew her cloak around herself tighter and pulled the hood of it up and around her head, to try and block out the night chill that had began to settle. She laid down using her satchel as a pillow and closed her eyes, drifting off to sleep quite quickly.

The next day Caley awoke to the sounds of movement around her. She opened her eyes sleepily and saw that the sun had barely started to rise. She looked down and saw another cloak laying on top of her. 'I must have looked very cold last night.' she thought to herself smiling.

She noticed the clasps on it and knew that it was Tristan's cloak. She smiled to herself again. He was always looking out for her and did the sweetest things in the simplest of ways. She looked around the camp and saw that the movement had been Tristan saddling up his horse with his hawk perched on his shoulder.

She stood from her spot, with Tristan's cloak in hand, and walked quietly over to him, so that she would not disturb the others. She looked by the extinguished fire and saw that there was already some rabbits there for their breakfast. She walked up behind him, and he looked as if he didn't even notice her coming up behind him.

She gently laid a hand on his shoulder, causing him to jump slightly, the first she had ever seen him do, and his hawk to start flapping her wings. He turned around quickly, a dagger in his hand and ready to use, but lowered it when he saw that it was her.

"I am sorry. I did not know it was you." he said as he sheathed his dagger. "You are the first that has ever been able to sneak up behind me. You would make a great scout." he said as he turned and went back to securing his saddle and weapons to his horse.

"Thank you." she said softly, he turned and looked at her. "For the compliment and the cloak." she said raising it up to him.

He nodded, "You looked as if you needed it more then I last night. You were curled up so tightly, and shaking." he said taking it from her and putting it around his shoulders. "I was almost tempted to pick you up and set you by the fire, but I did not wish to disturb you." he finished, as he gently swatted at his hawk who was tousling his hair and nipping at his ear.

She looked to his saddled horse and back to him. "Where are you going so early? Have you already eaten?" she asked him.

"Aye, I have and brought back some for the others. I am going scouting, I usually do in the mornings." he then gripped the horn of his saddle, and put his foot into a stirrup and mounted his horse with ease. He looked down at her, "I will be back before we set out. Do not worry." he said.

She nodded and watched as he walked his horse out of the camp and then set his hawk free, and kick his horse into a gallop. She smiled to herself, he was the answer to the question that the Knights had asked her last night, though she dare not tell them. She had fallen for their Silent Scout so quickly it was hard for herself to believe it. She was reluctant to say anything to him for fear that it would ruin the friendship that she had with him.

She continued to smile to herself, until she heard the hoof beats of Tristan's horse fade in the distance. She turned back around and looked at the rabbits that lay next to the dead fire and the cooking pots. She went over and decided that since she was up that she might as well make them breakfast, so that it would be ready when the other Knights rose. She collected some sticks from around the camp and started a fire. She then set to the task of cleaning the rabbits, and put them in a cooking pot, with water and spices. Once the fire was hot enough she put the pot over the fire and stirred it every once in a while, as she watched the sun rise through the trees. After a while the smell of the cooking rabbit wafted through the camp, and the Knights slowly started to rise.

"Good of you to make breakfast, Caley." Dagonet said as he came over to her.

"Well, you cooked dinner last night, and with Tristan moving about, I woke, and decided to cook for everyone" Caley said smiling brightly up at him.

"It is very appreciated. It will probably taste better as well. Women have always been better cooks anyway, and I do what I can." he continued as he sat down next to her.

"Your meal was very good, Dagonet. Do not doubt your abilities." she said looking over at him.

Gawain came over with Galahad and sat down beaming at her. "What?" she asked seeing their faces.

"It seems that our Silent Scout has taken a liking to someone within our camp." Gawain said looking pointedly at her.

"Yea, after you feel asleep, and all of us retired for the night, save for me and Gawain, we saw him go over to you and lay his cloak on you. How sweet, is it not Gawain?" Galahad said laughing lightly at her.

"Oh, yes very much so." Gawain answered. "I believe someone got through to his heart of stone." he added.

"Or maybe he is a gentlemen instead of raving lustful dog." Caley said smirking at them.

"I think I may have to agree with our Caley." Bors said coming over and sitting with them. "I don't think our Silent Scout would open up to anyone. Maybe he was just being a gentlemen."

"Bors, do you always take the women's side?" Lancelot said joining them as well.

"Well, when you have been with one like Vanora, you learn to." Bors replied, smiling over at Caley, as she continued to stir their cooking food.

When the food was done, Arthur and Jols joined them, and they ate quickly. They then went to their horses giving them some water, and saddling them up. Just as they mounted they heard a screech above them, and they looked up, seeing Tristan's hawk, as they heard hoof beats coming closer. Tristan rode into the camp, reported to Arthur then made his way behind the others, in his usual position, when they kicked their horses into a gallop and continued their journey to the village.


	8. Protector

**Disclaimer:** See first chapter.

The Knights kept a steady pace as they rode, with Tristan scouting up ahead as usual. By mid-day they had reached the village without incident.

Most of the villagers came out of their small houses and watched the Knights as they led their horses to a small inn. Many of the villagers, particularly the men, eyed Caley. She just looked away from them and kept her eyes forward feeling very uncomfortable under their stare.

Lancelot leaned over in his saddle and whispered in Caley's ear, "They are just looking at how beautiful you are."

Caley looked at him and hit him playfully in the shoulder. "Will you shut up, Lancelot." she whispered back to him. "It's a bit unnerving with the stares as it is without you constantly flirting." She smiled at him.

Lancelot looked back at her and smiled wider. "What?" Caley asked curiously.

"You don't have to worry about being harmed with us around." he leaned over to her a little more and she leaned over as well, and he whispered very quietly. "Especially with our Scout watching over you like his hawk does for us." He leaned back up smiling at her and she just looked at him.

She wanted to look back and smile at Tristan, but she knew if she did, it would be obvious that they had been talking about him. She smiled to herself though, she didn't mind him watching out for her.

When they reached the small inn, they dismounted their horses as Arthur and Lancelot went inside. Caley followed the others example and started taking the weapons of her horse and hooking them to her body. Arthur and Lancelot came out a few minutes later, and the Knights gave their attention to Arthur, as stable hands and Jols took their horses.

"Knights," he began as he always did when addressing them as a group. "We have five rooms for the night. Caley, you can have one by yourself if you chose, I thought you may like the privacy." she smiled and nodded at him in thanks. He too was always making sure she was comfortable. "The innkeeper told me that the village leader can tell me where the Woads are. Lancelot will accompany me to see him. You are free to do what you will, but be wary of the Woads and the villagers." Gawain, Galahad, and Bors went to move away, but were stopped by Arthur's final statement. "Do not drink too much." he said sternly.

He looked directly at the three while saying this. They just smiled before taking off in the direction of the tavern. Dagonet followed after them to make sure that they followed their commanders orders. Tristan slipped off quietly, and Caley went to browse the few shops, but remained very alert.

After a while of looking through various of the little shops she turned and headed back towards the tavern. She saw Tristan at the blacksmiths and decided to go over with him, instead of the tavern right now and fighting off the drunks. She walked up beside him and smiled when he looked up at her. He offered the tiniest of smiles before going back to examine the dagger he held in his hands.

Caley looked down at the dagger he was holding. It was a four inch blade with an even smaller hilt. The hilt looked to be made out of silver and on either side of it near the end was a small green gem. The hilt was only big enough for a small hand and Caley knew that Tristan's hands were to large to hold it properly and was wondering why he was looking at it.

"It's beautiful." she said from beside him, and he only nodded in agreement. He slid it back into its black leather sheath and set it down amongst the other daggers.

She sighed, it seemed like he wasn't in the mood for talking. She walked silently over to a rack that held some swords and looked them over. After a few minutes she looked back over to Tristan who still seemed to be off in his own little world, before walking out of the blacksmiths shop.

She sighed as she slowly made her way towards the tavern, watching the sun slowly set as she walked. Tristan was acting strangely and it bothered her. She could usually read his feelings a little, but she could not figure out what was going through him at the moment. She sighed to herself again and just as she was almost to the tavern she heard someone call out her name.

She was taken by surprised to hear that it was Tristan that had called out her name. She had never heard him speak so loudly and was shocked that he actually could. He stopped in front of her and she saw that he was holding the dagger he had been looking at in his hands.

"For you." he said quietly putting the dagger into her hands. Clearly he was not used to this kind of situation. She looked at the dagger in her hands then back up to him.

"I cannot accept this." she said softly to him. "It must have cost you a fortune."

"That does not matter. It is for you. It matches your eyes. I thought of you when I saw it and wanted you to have it." Tristan replied just as quietly as before.

She smiled up at him, "Thank you." she whispered to him, blushing slightly, before strapping it around her boot.

The two then headed into the tavern where they found the other Knights sitting at a table eating and drinking. The two took seats amongst their comrades, and ordered something to eat and Caley talked with the others. Arthur told her and Tristan that they were to meet with a guide in the morning that would lead them to the Woad camp, and they nodded in understanding.

When her meal came, she ate it quickly and then announced that she would retire early. She wanted to have the energy when it was called for tomorrow. The others nodded and she stood from the table and made her way to the inn they were all staying at.

She made her way down a small dark alley way that led to the inn, when it happened. She was grabbed, but before she had time to react she was pushed flush up against the wall, with a large mans body holding her in place. Her hands were above her head, held at the wrist with one hand. Another one of her attackers hands held a knife to her throat so she dared not move. She could barely make out the man in the dark, but could tell that he had dark eyes, and long dark hair that he had pulled back. She could feel that he was strong and she would have no chance in getting away from him.

"What's a pretty thing like you doing with those Knights?" he hissed as he leaned up on her more and moved his mouth by her ear, kissing it. She moved her head away, but stopped as he pushed the dagger more into her neck, but not enough to cut her. "I wouldn't do that." he hissed into her ear. "Now why don't you answer the question? Are you their traveling wench?" he said again.

Caley was silent for a moment, she admitted to herself that she was scared that he would either rape or kill her. She then answered very quietly, "I happen to be one of those Knights."

"You don't seem to be the sort of person for that position. You seem better to serve as a bar wench. You can do your rightful duty now and come to bed with me. By choice or by force I will have you." he said then started kissing her.

She struggled against him, and try as she may she couldn't get him to budge an inch. She then proceeded to do the next best thing she could. She tried screaming through his onslaught, but found that she couldn't make to much noise. When she found this out she felt tears come to her eyes. This man would take her by force, and there was nothing she could do to stop it.

She struggled with her arms for what seemed like a lifetime until she managed to get on free. She did the first thing that she could think off that would stop his onslaught. She punched him as hard as she could in the head.

The man grunted at the hit, and moved back slightly, but not enough for her to make an escape. He looked at her and she saw that she had only succeeded in making him angrier. "That was a stupid mistake." he hissed at her.

He then grabbed her tightly around the throat and held the dagger to her left cheek. She reached up and wrapped her hands around the man's wrist trying to pry them off. She was gasping for air and started to feel light headed from the lack of oxygen and was about to succumb to defeat when she felt the man's body pushed from her. The dagger he held to her cheek cut her as he was pushed off her. She gently grabbed her throat, while coughing some and gasping for breathe before she looked to her savior. She had never been so glad to see Tristan standing there, he had his sword drawn and held it in front of him. He grabbed her gently by the arm and pulled her around behind him, using his body as a shield from the other man.

She was surprised the he had managed to get the man off of her. The man was twice Tristan's size and a good eight inches taller. She didn't know that their Scout held so much power within his slender frame.

"Never touch her again." she heard Tristan hiss at the man before them. She was frightened at how he said it: bloodthirsty, and his eyes burned like fire. This was the side of Tristan that she had never seen before, but only heard of from the gossipers.

The man looked at Tristan and looked as though he was going to attack, but then thought better of the Sarmatian Knight standing before him. "She's probably more trouble then she's worth anyway." he said angrily then quickly walked away, and disappeared quickly into the night.

When he was sure that he was gone, Tristan sheathed his sword and turned towards Caley. She still looked frightened and remnants of tears were on her cheeks mixing with the little bit of blood coming from her cut. Her hand was still gently around her throat and saw that it was red. There would be bruises there by morning. Caley looked up at Tristan and moved closed to him before collapsing into his arms crying. He froze and tensed up, he didn't know what to do. So he just stood there and let her cry for a few minutes before she stopped on her own. She pulled away and smiled at him, through her puffy red eyes.

"Thank you Tristan." she said quietly. "I was certain that he was going to rape me if you hadn't come." she then hugged him again before pulling away when she felt him tense up, so she let him go and back up a few steps.

He smiled slightly back to her, "Come, I will take you to your room." he said and offered his arm to her which she took and the two made the rest of the way to the inn.

Tristan walked with Caley back to her room that she was staying in. When they stopped she turned and looked up at him smiling, The small cut on her cheek had ceased bleeding and was now just red, but light bruising was already forming around her neck.

"Thank you." she whispered and went to hug him. She felt him tense again when she wrapped her arms around him, but then he relaxed and finally figured out what to do. He wrapped his arms around her protectively.

He laid his cheek against the top of her head. "You need not thank me, I wouldn't let any harm come to you." he whispered quietly.

She pulled back a little and looked up into his face, her hands on his shoulders, and his moved to rest on her waist. She saw that his mask was gone, and the real Tristan was showing through. She could read every emotion on his face like he were a book. The anger towards the man who had tried to take advantage of her, the loneliness through the years, the grief of leaving his home, family and friends, his happiness with his new friends, his loyalty to Arthur and his fellow Knights, and she saw the content in his eyes with her being in his arms. Though she was not sure if it was content or love.

'Vanora was right.' she thought to herself. 'He does have a thing for me.' she smiled at him.

"What?" he asked seeing her face light up with a smile.

She brought a hand up to his cheek and caressed the tattoo that was there. "It's nothing." she whispered. "Just that your mask is gone and I can really see you Tristan. You should leave the mask off more often." He smiled slightly. "See, that is what I'm talking about."

"You are too kind." he said almost inaudibly.

"No." she said very softly. "You are." she stood up on her tiptoes and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"You shouldn't have done that." he said very quietly.

"Why? That's the second time you've said that." she asked looking up and waiting for a response.

She didn't receive any though. All she got was his mouth crashing down onto hers. She was completely shocked and tensed up immediately after what had just happened in the alley way, but then she relaxed and started returning the kiss back. She wrapped her arms around his neck and ran her hands through his hair, pushing him down onto her further. His hands tightened around her waist and pulled her flush up against him, almost lifting her up from the ground. He unintentionally backed her up so she was now pressed up against the door to her room. They finally broke apart, breathing heavily, with their foreheads touching.

"That's why." Tristan said almost a minute later. "Because....because...I love you." he whispered almost inaudibly.


	9. Sweet Moments

**Disclaimer:** See first chapter.

* * *

Caley opened her eyes and pulled back looking at him. She couldn't believe what he had just said. The very same Tristan that the other Knights said showed no emotion and let no one in to his heart of ice just told her that he loved her.

He detached himself from her when he saw her shocked face. "Forgive me. I was out of line." he said starting to turn away. "I knew you wouldn't feel the same way about me. You love Lancelot, you deserve him, he will take better care of you." he sounded as if though someone had stabbed him through his heart.

He started to walk away from her, his head cast down. She looked at him leave still in shock, but quickly came to her senses. "Tristan!" she called after him, starting to run to catch up to him.

"I'm sorry I did that Caley. I hope you can forgive me, as well as Lancelot." he said, not even stopping or turning around to face her.

She caught up to him grabbing his arm to make him stop. He looked at her, but was surprised when she threw her arms around his neck, practically jumping into his arms, and kissed him hard. He wrapped his arms around her and began kissing her back passionately.

They broke apart, foreheads touching, breathing hard. He still held her off the ground. "Why do you men never wait for the other to speak, and jump to conclusions. Lancelot is a friend and nothing more." she whispered and pecked him on the lips. "You are the one that I love, Sir Tristan." she smiled gently at him.

He smiled, a true genuine smile that reached his eyes. It looked good on him and she smiled back at him. "I've learned my lesson," he said and kissed her again.

She smiled at him, as he set her back down onto the ground gently, as she remembered what Lancelot had told her earlier in the day. "Lancelot told me that you were my protector, watching over me like that hawk of yours. It seems as though he was right. I am glad for it."

He smiled at her, he never felt so wanted and loved in his life and he liked it. He kissed her on the forehead again, and then grabbed her hand and led her back towards her room. He opened the door and picked her up, causing her to gasp slightly. He closed the door behind him with his foot and took her over to the bed.

He laid her down on it and helped her take off all the weapons she had on and she helped him with his. He then climbed in bed next to her and pulled her towards him. He kissed her deeply and then parted. "I love you." he said quietly.

"And I you." she replied, and settled into his arms, and that is how they fell asleep that night. In the arms of the one that they loved and finally confessed too.

Caley woke the next morning and froze when she felt arms around her. Her grogginess left her immediately and she was about to start fighting against the person, but stopped. She smiled when the events of the night before came back to her and she knew that it was Tristan's arms around her. She smiled to herself when she remembered the feel of Tristan's lips on hers and how it made her so happy and complete.

She carefully and gently rolled over in his arms so that she was facing him. She smiled at the sight that greeted her. He was relaxed with his eyes gently closed, and the tiniest hint of a smile graced his lips. He seemed to be asleep and she lay there just watching him and listening to his light breathing. This was the Tristan that few if any had ever seen and she was grateful that she was able to see it.

She watched him for a few more minutes until temptation took over and she reached up to gently caress that tattoos on his cheek. Just before her fingers made contact with his skin, his hand shot up and gently gripped her wrist stopping her movements.

"I know you've been watching me." he said quietly.

She smiled at him, he brought her hand up to his lips and placed a gentle kiss on the back of her hand, then opened his eyes.

"How long have you been awake?" she asked him before moving closer into his embrace and resting her head on his chest. His arms were gently wrapped around her shoulders holding her to him.

"Since two hours before dawn." he answered.

"Why so early?" she questioned him as she played with the laces on the front of his tunic.

He replied in a quiet voice. "I'm a scout. I'm used to waking up early."

She raised her eyes to him and studied his face again. His eyes were closed yet again and she raised her hand to gently brush her fingertips across the tattoos on one of his cheeks. "Tristan, what do your tattoos represent?" she asked him softly.

He opened his eyes and looked at her. He smiled as her gently before replying. "The tribe I come from in Sarmatia is mostly scouts and hunters. When a man reaches of age and proves themselves as an excellent scout and hunter they receive these tattoos. I received mine when I was only 13 summers old." He lifted his hand to her face and ran his fingers over her matching tattoos. "And you? I have never heard of a woman receiving tattoos in Sarmatia." he questioned her.

She smiled at him. "The men in my tribe receive their tattoos when they become capable warriors in the art of sword play. No woman has ever received them in my tribe. I remember begging my father when I was 18 summers old to let me take the warriors challenge to receive my tattoos. He refused initially, not wanting me to get hurt, but I eventually convinced him. Needless to say, but I passed the test and received mine." He nodded at her and kissed the top of her head. "It's funny, don't you think?" she began. "That we come from two different tribes that have two different rites of passage, yet we receive the same markings?" She looked up at him and just smiled at her, before they resumed a close position. There was no need to answer her question. It was just a passing thought.

Neither wanted to move from their sweet moment that they were sharing. They each had their eyes closed, and were enjoying each others company. Tristan was slowly moving his hand up and down her back and Caley just laid in his embrace enjoying his touch.

Even though they didn't want to move they both knew that they had to rise and prepare for the battle that was going to occur. That brought a new question to Caley's mind: What about the other Knights?

She looked up to Tristan's face, and loathed to disturb the relaxed and content look on his face.

"Tristan." she said softly. He opened his eyes and looked down to her, showing that she had his attention. "What of the other Knights? What should we tell them about us?" she asked softly.

He thought for a few minutes before answering. The Knights would find out eventually no matter how hard they tried to hide it, so there was no point in doing so. If they didn't tell them, they may become angry at them for keeping it secret. Though with an upcoming battle and the knowledge of them might effect the Knights by being more protective which could lead to mistakes and death. Tristan didn't want to lose any of his brothers, he would rather have them mad at him. Even when they found out they would still be protective, but he hoped not overly so.

He looked down at Caley, who was watching him come to a decision. "We won't tell them," he said quietly. "for now, not until we are back to the wall." he continued.

She nodded at him slightly and then leaned up to steal a kiss from him. She understood his reasons, she was thinking along the same lines as him at the moment. When they broke the kiss she looked at him and smiled. "Then if we are to keep this a secret you best go back to your own room, so there are no suspicions. Though I believe Jols might suspect something since you were supposed to be sharing a room with him tonight."

He smiled and nodded at the point she made . "Do not worry, I will handle that." he said, then he moved his hand up to where she had the cut on her cheek and then to the bruising around her neck. Caley swore that she saw anger flash through Tristan's eyes as he looked at her injuries. "I believe the other Knights will ask about what happened when they see this."

She smiled at him slightly, before answering. "I will handle that. I will tell them exactly what happened. About the man and then when you came and saved me and escorted me back to my room. It will be fine I promise. Don't you trust me?" she said innocently.

He smiled slightly at her and kissed her on the forehead as his way of saying yes. He started to move up from the bed. She laid in bed and watched him put his brown leather jerkin back in place and then his light armor on over it. He then pick up his weapons and put them in the proper places. When he had finished he leaned back down on the bed and gave her a sweet yet passionate kiss. When he broke the kiss he smiled and placed a quick kiss on her forehead before heading to the door.

He reached for the door handle, but stopped when she called out his name. "Tristan." she said softly. He looked back to her still sitting in bed and waited for her to continue. "I love you." she said with sincerity in her voice.

He smiled at her, then noticing that he only smiled for her. 'How quickly she got to my heart, I have no idea.' he thought to himself. "I love you as well." he said. He nodded at her once and then left the room, quietly closing the door behind him.

Once Tristan closed the door Caley smiled broadly and fell back against her bed and closed her eyes. 'It finally happened!' she thought excitedly to herself. 'After silently loving him and hoping for it in return, I got it. He loves me!'

She continued to smile to herself, not believing that she really had this incredible man to herself and they loved each other, even through the short amount of time they had known each other. He was hers, and she was his.

She opened her eyes and sighed. She wished he was still there with her, but if he wanted it secret for now, then she would oblige. She would do anything for him. She sat up in her bed then climbed out. She quickly put on her light armor and boots before placing her weapons in various places on her body. She made sure that the dagger Tristan had given her was at the small of her back, something she now cherished even more, before leaving her room. Once ready she headed to the tavern hoping that was where the other Knights would come when they woke, but keeping a watchful eye hoping not to repeat what almost happened the night before.

Tristan made his way back to his room completely happy. The only woman he loved, loved him back and he couldn't be happier. He thought he didn't deserve her. He was a killer and not a gentlemen. He thought Lancelot would have been a better choice for her, perhaps Gawain, but no. She chose to love him and he thanked the Gods for blessing him with her love.

When he reached the door to his and Jols' room, he stopped before gripping the handle, trying to think how to explain his absence through the night. He really didn't have to say anything. He knew Jols was smart and if Jols figured it out he knew that he would be quiet and not say a word to the other Knights, but he would ask a few questions. Tristan sighed and just figured he would take it as it came.

He turned the door handle and walked into the room. Jols was already up and going through his pack. He looked up when the door opened and nodded to Tristan in greeting which he returned. Tristan walked over to his bed silently and pulled out his extra daggers he kept in his pack. He proceeded to put them in his boots, thankful that Jols hadn't said anything, but knew it was to come.

After a few more minutes of silence Jols spoke up. Tristan grinned slightly, though it was hidden beneath his hair, that his thoughts were correct.

"Where were you last night, Tristan?" Jols asked. Tristan heard the concern in his voice. He knew Jols cared for all the Knights and wanted them to be safe, even though that was not possible all of the time. Tristan didn't answer, but continued on with his task at hand. Jols was used to Tristan's silence, but kept going. "Were you with Caley last night?"

Tristan stopped what he was doing when he heard that question. 'I knew Jols would figure it out.' he thought to himself. "Yes." Tristan said, without looking up, then starting up with his daggers again.

"I knew you were. I've seen the way you two looked at each other back at the wall and I knew that you too would eventually get together." Jols stated as he watched the Silent Scout. Tristan finished up with his daggers and looked up at Jols, keeping his face void of anything. "I knew from the moment she was brought here that you two would get together. She's perfect for you." Jols continued as he watched Tristan. "I also know how you are and that you don't want the others to know about it right now. I will keep quiet and not say a word to any of them. You have my word of honor." he finished up.

Tristan nodded his head, "Thank you." he said barely audible. He knew Jols would keep his word. With that problem solved he got up and went to the door and left, heading to the tavern, knowing that was where the others would be.

Caley looked up from her conversation with Dagonet, when she saw Tristan walk in and head towards them. He nodded at Dagonet and then nodded at Caley, as he sat down across from her. Dagonet asked how Tristan was faring and they went on in friendly conversation, well mostly Caley and Dagonet speaking, as they waited for the other Knights to join them.

The others came to the tavern together, and took seats with Caley, Dagonet, and Tristan. Lancelot was the first one to jump at Caley about the cut on her cheek and the bruises on her neck. "How and who gave you that cut and those bruises?!" Lancelot practically yelled at her. The other Knights looked at her waiting for her explanation. She quieted them down and told them what happened, leaving out the details of her and Tristan out, that were personal.

"If I ever find this man, I'll run him through." Bors said angrily, becoming protective of Caley.

"As will I." Lancelot agreed.

Gawain looked at Tristan and smirked. "I didn't think it was in you, Tristan." he said. Tristan looked up at him as did the other Knights. "You to be so noble to save a damsel in distress." he finished smiling. Tristan shot him a glare, as the other Knights laughed at his expense.

They ate their breakfast talking amongst each other, and exchanging friendly banter. When they were finished, Arthur stood up and addressed his Knights. "The time has come for the fight that awaits us. Make sure you have all of your things. We are only stopping back here to tell the village elder that we completed the task we're charged to do."

The Knights nodded and got up to retreat to their rooms and collect their things. Caley walked with Tristan, Gawain, and Galahad to their rooms. Gawain and Galahad went to the room they were sharing, and Caley and Tristan went in the directions of their rooms. Caley stopped at her room, and looked at Tristan, but he quickly kissed her and she almost melted in his embrace. When they broke apart she looked at him.

"I had to steal another kiss from you before we set out on this mission." He said, lovingly looking into her eyes.

"And I am not going to argue against that." she said smiling, then stealing a kiss from him.

When they broke apart again Tristan spoke, "Now, gather your things, we don't want the others to find out just yet. Jols is the only one who knows, and he guessed it. I'll meet you at the stables with the others in a few minutes." He kissed her on the forehead and then let go of her as he backed away towards his room, until finally turning away.

Caley smiled after him, and waited until he was out of sight before going into her room. She smiled to herself. She was ecstatic about what she had with Tristan, though she thought that maybe it was going to fast, but she loved him so much and was surprised at how much she did. In the short month she had known him she fell for him, and then not even 24 hours after they confessed she loved him a million times more. She sighed again, and picked up her pack and made sure everything was in there.

She met the other Knights at the stables. Arthur, Bors, Dagonet, Tristan and Gawain were already atop their horses, ready to leave. Galahad was almost finished saddling up his horse, she smiled at them and went to go to her horse, but Jols led Agama to her already saddled.

She smiled her thanks to him, and then looked over at his horse that wasn't saddled. "You are not coming with us?" she questioned Jols.

He smiled at her, "No, I'm a squire, not a Knight. I'll wait here until all of you come back. I'll see you when you come back." he then lowered his voice just so she could hear him, "Tristan will watch over you." he whispered and then walked away.

She gaped at him, but then remembered that Tristan said he knew. She mounted her horse, and made sure that he quiver, arrows, and bow were secure, before looking at the other Knights, as Galahad mounted his horse.

Arthur looked them over, "Knights." he addressed them. "Let us fulfill this mission and return home. Prepare for battle at any moment." He kicked his horse and followed after the guide, that she had just now noticed. A young man, about the same age as her, with dark hair and eyes.

She felt a wave of anxiousness wash over her as she gently kicked her horse and followed after the Knights, Lancelot in front of her, and Tristan behind her. She remembered that Lancelot was supposed to stay close to her for this battle, but knew Tristan would be right beside her as well. She turned in her saddle and looked at Tristan. She smiled at him and he returned it. She was excited about what was to come and she had one thought going through her mind, 'My first battle.'


	10. The Shock of Battle

**Disclaimer:** See first chapter.

* * *

The group of warriors followed the guide for about a half hour until he stopped. Ahead of them was a small forest. The guide looked back at the Knights then at Arthur.

"This is as far as I dare go." He said, his voice laced with the fear of death.

"You need not go any further then." Arthur replied to the guide.

The guide nodded and continued on with some information. "The Woads have set up a camp about 600 feet from the tree line. I know not how many there are. May the Gods be with you." he finished.

"And you as well." Arthur replied. The guide then turned his horse and rode passed the Knights back towards his village.

Arthur turned in his saddle and looked back at his Knights. "Knights" he said getting their attention. "The Woads may have seen us coming, so be prepared for an attack at any time." he finished, then turned back towards the woods. He drew his sword, Excalibur, and moved his horse forward.

Lancelot leaned in his saddle towards Caley. "I will try my best to stay close, as Arthur commanded. If we're separated try not to stray away from the others." he said as he drew one of his swords from the sheaths on his back. He looked over at her again, "Do not worry. You will be fine." he added as an afterthought.

Caley nodded at him and drew her own sword and held it tightly in her hand. She was scared. This was her first battle and could think of a little of what to expect, but that was in her imagination and she knew that reality would be much worse. She knew she was a good fighter, but never had she practiced too kill, where her life was on the line as well as others. She hoped she could do what was needed when the time came.

She turned and looked back at Tristan, who already had his sword in hand, and was resting it on his knee. He looked up at her and offered her a small smile.

'Good.' he thought to himself. "She keeps her fear and anxiousness off her face and keeps it in her eyes. A very good battle tactic. She smiled back to him slightly and he gave the tiniest nod, promising that he would try and stay close to her. She nodded back to him, understandably.

The group covered the rest of the ground that lead up to the tree line rather quickly. When they entered the forest they were completely silent. The only sound that could be heard was that of the horses hooves hitting the ground.

Caley scanned the trees looking for movement, but saw nothing. The forest was as still as could be. There were no animals running about or making noise. It was like the calm before the storm. She glanced to her left over at Lancelot who's features showed great concentration as he scanned the woods. Caley felt herself starting to shake and looked down at her hands that were trembling. Her heart was racing in her chest and she could hear it's beats in her ears. She was absolutely frightened.

In that instant, an arrow flew inches in front of Caley's face and imbedded itself into a tree beside Lancelot. She froze as she heard Tristan call out, "Woads!".

Caley managed to look in the direction that the arrow had come from and saw blue painted men wearing scraps of leather come running through the trees at them. Then heard them coming from the other side. They had become surrounded by Woads. She focused on those that were coming from her right and prepared for the fight that would ensue.

When the men got close to her they started throwing swings at her with their weapons. She parried and blocked every one and avoided the killing blows. Agama was turning around frantically showing her fright, and Caley tried her best to calm her with soothing words her language while trying to make sure that she wasn't going to get killed.

As best as her efforts were, Agama reared up from fright and Caley fell from her horse's back and landed hard on the ground. She was dazed for a couple of seconds and looked up as she saw a blade coming down straight for her. She rolled to her left narrowly missing it. That was when she realized her sword was not in her hand, having dropped it when she hit the ground. She quickly reached around to her back and pulled out the dagger Tristan had given her. The Woad swung again at her and she rolled again to avoid the attack.

Seeing that angered the Woad so he leaped on top of her and grabbed the front of her armor raising his sword ready to kill her. Caley looked up at the man's blue painted face and raised her hand that held the dagger and plunged it in the man's neck. His eyes became wide for a instant and his blood poured from the fatal wound that she delivered him, as his body went limp.

Caley still held him up slightly as the blood ran down her arms and onto her chest. She could feel that some of it had sprayed on her face. She couldn't tear her eyes away from the man's lifeless eyes as they stared at her. She had become paralyzed from the act of killing another human. She couldn't move or think. Just lay their and stare.

She suddenly felt the weight of the man lift off of her and there stood Lancelot looking down at her. He reached down and grabbed her arm hauling her up to her feet. He quickly pushed her sword that had fallen into her empty hand.

"Keep fighting Caley." he told her over the noise of the on going battle."You killed one, you can do it again." he then took on a Woad that had come up behind them and quickly decapitated him.

She stared at him wide-eyed. That was a side of Lancelot that she had never seen. She glanced around and saw the other Knight's fighting, all covered in blood that was not their own. Her eyes landed on Tristan and she saw him run his sword through a man's stomach and then let his body fall unceremoniously to the ground. He glanced up at her and she saw the blood that was on his face. He looked feral and wild. Blood lust evident in his eyes. She stared at him wide-eyed. That couldn't be the same Tristan that she had fallen in love with. He had turned into a killer.

'But I'm one now as well.' she thought to herself as she looked at Tristan.

His face suddenly changed. His eyes got wide and their was evidence of fear that spread acrossed his face. She saw it and realized she heard someone rushing up behind her. She quickly turned around and barely managed to block the sword that was coming down at her. She continued to block the Woad's attacks, but he had managed to graze his sword across her left forearm leaving a bleeding gash. Caley had cried out in pain at first, but then anger flooded through her and she slashed her sword across his chest and watched him fall to the ground dead.

She took on the all the attacker's that came her way. She let herself go and just kept moving to avoid being hit and delivering death to her enemies. The noise of the battle soon started to die down and Caley scanned the battlefield to see that the other Knights were still standing and Dagonet was cutting down the last Woad. She looked down at the bloodied bodies that lay around her feet and then at her hands that were covered in the blood of numerous Woads and her own.

The battle replayed in her mind and she saw the face of every man that she had killed. Their lifeless eyes looking up at her sent chills down her spine. She couldn't get over the feeling of taking another person's life. It felt so wrong, but she had to do it to survive. Her hands were still shaking from the adrenaline or fear she did not know. She let out a gasp and nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Caley?" she heard Arthur's gently tone ask.

She looked up at his face, that had some sprayed blood on it. His eyes held concern, the complete opposite of what she was sure that they showed moments ago. She just stared at him not knowing what to say.

"Are you wounded?" Arthur asked her. She shook her head no, very slowly. Arthur smiled at her. "You did well my Lady Knight."

She just continued to look at him, then felt herself become light headed and everything became black.

Arthur caught Caley in hisarms as she fainted, and gently lowered her to the ground. "Dagonet!" Arthur called for his healer.

At hearing Arthur's yell all the Knights looked to see Arthur kneeling on the ground next to Caley with Dagonet sprinting over.

Tristan felt his heart drop to the pit of his stomach when he saw Caley laying on the ground. He quickly took off running over to his Commander, and the love of his life. When he reached them, along with the other Knights, Dagonet looked up at them.

"She will be fine." he said in his gentle voice. "She just has a small wound on her forearm. She must have passed out due to the shock of what she just went through."

Tristan felt a weight lift off of him when he said this. 'Don't always fear the worst immediately, Tristan.' he thought to himself.

"Your first kill is never easy." Gawain said as he looked down at Caley.

"We should get her back to the village. We'll leave tomorrow after she has had some rest." Arthur commanded looking at his Knights.

They rounded up their horses and Gawain helped lift Caley up onto Dagonet's horse so she was seated in front of them, much to Tristan's distaste. He rather of had her on his horse, but did not speak up. So he took it upon himself to lead her horse back to the village with him.

Caley had horrible nightmares of the battle she had just went through. The face's of the men she killed danced around in her head. Their screams and moan's of pain echoed in her ear's. She saw a Woad charging her and she was about to block when she felt pain shoot through her stomach.

Caley snapped open her eyes with a gasp and looked around frantically. She was breathing heavy and her hands were shaking.

"Caley?" she heard a voice from her right and she snapped her head to look at who had spoken. Gawain sat there with a concerned look on his face and sporting a shallow cut along his forehead.

That was when she realized that she was in a room, the same one she had stayed in when they were at the inn. She was laying in a bed covered up with a light blanket. The blood she had remembered that had been all over was now gone.

She looked back over at Gawain who was sitting in a wooden chair next to her bed. "Where are we?" she asked him quietly.

He smiled at her. "We're still at the village." he told her gently and then continued. "After the battle you fainted and Arthur wanted you to rest before we continued back to the Wall."

She nodded her head gently and then felt a throbbing that was coming from her left forearm. She looked down at her arm and saw a white bandage wrapped around the length of forearm with a few red spots of blood where she knew she had been cut.

"You got yourself a nice little cut. Dagonet cleaned and stitched it up for you. He said that it would heal fine, but may leave a scar." Gawain explained to her.

She looked over at him with a smile and glanced out the window and saw that it was dark. "Gawain, how long have I been out?" she asked quietly.

He thought for a minute before replying. "A while. Since about mid-day. We've all been taking turns sitting in here with you so when you woke up you wouldn't panic. Oh before I forget." he stood up and walked over to the window sill and picked something up. When he came back to his chair he handed the object to Caley. It was a bright green apple. "Tristan left that for you. Said you should eat something when you woke up."

"How is he? And the others?" She asked with concern laced in her voice that Gawain picked up on.

Gawain smiled. "They are all well. Just some scratches and bruises which we've been accustomed too these past few years." he told her and then paused as she took a bite out of her apple and let a smile grace her features. "Tristan actually left a few hours ago. He offered to stay with you throughout the entire night, but Arthur ordered him to get some rest. We can't have a tired scout looking out for us tomorrow."

Caley let the smile stay on her face as she imagined stubborn Tristan trying to fight Arthur in staying with her the whole night. She looked back over to Gawain. "No we can't have that now can we?" she said to him quietly. "If you want you can go to your room and rest. I should be ok for the rest of the night."

Gawain looked at her with concern on his face. "Are you sure? I can stay if you want." he offered, but she shook her head no. "All right. I could use the rest anyway." he stood up from his chair and made for the door, but stopped and looked at her. "Arthur wants to leave in the morning. We're going to meet in the tavern for breakfast and then leave. We'll come by and wake you up if you're still asleep for breakfast, ok?"

She nodded her head at him. "Thank you Gawain. Have a good night." she said to him.

"And you as well." Gawain said before leaving her in the room.

She sighed and looked at the apple in her hand. She finished it and then got comfortable in her bed once more. She rolled onto her side desperately wishing that Tristan was with her at the moment. She would have went down to his room and woken him up, but she loathed to disturb him and Jols in the early hours of the morning.

She sighed once more and closed her eyes. Figuring she should get some more sleep and hoping that the nightmares would go away.


	11. A Lady Worth of Knighthood

**Disclaimer:** See first chapter.

* * *

Caley opened her eyes the next morning and saw that sunlight was streaming in her window. She smiled when she felt a body behind her and closed her eyes.

"Tristan." she said gently. "When did you come in here?" she asked him. When she didn't receive a reply she opened her eyes. "Tristan?" she questioned and went to roll over to look at him.

She let a scream when she saw the body of dead Woad in her bed. Blood soaking the blankets around her.

Caley shot up in her bed with a gasp and wide eyes. Her hand went straight to her rapidly beating heart as she breathed hard.

"It was a nightmare." she told herself. "Just a nightmare." She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before opening them.

She looked over to the window and saw the light of the early morning coming through. She sighed to herself trying to calm down.

"I guess the others haven't headed to breakfast yet." she said to herself, remembering that they would come and wake her if she was not up by then.

She swung her legs over the side of her bed and sat there looking at the floor. She rested her head in her hands and thought about her nightmare. 'I'm sure they'll be more to come.' she thought to herself.

She sighed and stood up to head over to her pack that was sitting by the wall. She opened it up and pulled out a clean dark green tunic and dark brown breeches. She quickly changed into them, taking care not to aggravate her wound. She sat down in the chair that Gawain had occupied the night before to lace up her boots. She looked around the room looking for her light armor and weapons when she spotted them laying on a table. She walked over and looked down at the array of her belongings. Her armor looked clean and her weapons that she remembered had been covered in blood were now spotless.

'Probably Tristan.' she thought to herself.

She picked up her light armor and carefully pulled it on. She then set about the task on putting on her weapons where they belonged. The last thing she picked up was the dagger that Tristan had given her. She looked at it fondly and then brought it to her lips and placed a kiss on the hilt. It had saved her life yesterday. She then placed it on her belt and positioned it so that it was in it's usual place.

As she was putting her other things into her a pack, a knock sounded at her door and she jumped slightly. She sighed. It was going to take her a bit of time to get used to this new life.

She walked over to the door and opened it to see Galahad standing there, a couple of light scratches on his face. "Good morning, Caley. How are you faring?" he asked her gently, concern in his eyes.

She smiled at him. "Good morning to you as well Galahad. I have been better." she replied to him.

"Nightmares?" he questioned, and she was shocked that he had guessed it. He smiled at her knowingly. "I had them too, when I first began this life. They'll eventually fade away. Just stay strong." he told her.

She looked down and then back up to his face. "Thank you." she said sincerely.

"My pleasure." he responded. He then offered his arm to her. "Arthur sent me to come and make sure that you do not miss breakfast. The others have already headed to the tavern." he explained to her.

'He would.' she thought to herself. She smiled at him and took his offered arm gently as they headed in the direction of the tavern.

When they entered the small establishment and the Knights saw Caley and Galahad walk in they erupted in cheers, save for Tristan and Bors. Tristan just smiled at her, happy that she was well. Bors on the other hand was as loud as can be.

"RUUUUUUUUUUSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!" he bellowed as he made his way over to the two younger Knights. Caley couldn't help but smile when she saw the black eye he sported, he would be the one to get into a fist fight. When he reached them he picked Caley up and swung her around and then patted her heartily on the back. "Fit to see another day, eh?" he asked her.

She couldn't help but laugh at his loud antics. "I believe so, Bors."

"Good to hear, lass." he then put his arm around her shoulder's as he walked back over to the table of Knights.

She greeted the rest of the Knights looking them over for any sign of injuries. Dagonet and Arthur seemed to not have a single scratch on them. Lancelot was sporting a couple of bruises on his arms along with a cut or two, but nothing major. She took a seat next to Tristan and was able to examine him when he looked at her. He had a small cut on his lip, and a tiny cut on his brow. He let a small smile spread across his face when she looked at him and she returned it. Under the table she felt his hand reach over and gently squeeze hers. It went completely unnoticed by the other Knights.

"Those Woads were no match for the wrath of this woman!" Lancelot called out while they were eating causing Caley to blush.

"Here here." Gawain agreed. "Did you see her fighting? Like she's been doing it all her life! A true warrior!" Gawain said earning Caley to blush a more.

"Enough men." Ordered Arthur, saving his Lady Knight from any more embarrassment. "Let her eat so we can get home and give her a proper celebration."

Caley looked up at him and smiled her thanks. Dagonet then directed a question to her. "How is your arm, Caley? Is it causing you much pain?" he asked her gently.

She smiled at him. "Nay. It throbs every once in a while, but nothing serious. Thank you for looking after it for me." He nodded at her and she continued on with her meal with the other Knights. She let the occasional smile grace her features when she would feel Tristan's hand gently caress her leg under the table.

Caley made her way back to her room with the other Knights after they had all finished their breakfast. The others had broken off and headed to their rooms, but Tristan who followed Caley into her room.

Caley heard him close the door behind her and then felt his arms snake around her waist from behind. She sighed in contentment and relaxed in his arms as he placed a gentle kiss on her neck. He rested his chin on her shoulder and spoke.

"You worried me yesterday. When I saw Arthur kneeling next to you, I feared the worst." he said quietly.

Caley turned in his arms, making him lift his head off her shoulder. She placed a gentle kiss on his lips. "I am sorry that I worried you. Please don't fear the worst again. I will never leave you like that. I promise." she whispered to him before kissing him again.

They broke apart and he looked her in the eyes. "I promise to never leave you in that manner as well." he said gently. He raised a hand to her cheek and gently caressed the cut that was still there. Caley leaned into his touch with closed eyes reveling in the feeling he gave her.

He leaned in kissed her gently at first, but then pressed her for more. She let him have it by gently parting her lips to allow him access. Her heart skipped a beat as she thought about how wonderful he tasted and couldn't get enough of it. But the need to breathe caused them to break apart to catch their breathes, but Tristan did not stop his onslaught as he continued to place kisses along her jaw line and down her neck. His hands roaming around her waist and back.

She smiled to herself and started to feel herself become aroused and knew that he must be as well. She knew she had to stop him. They did not have the time for this at the moment. She gently reached up with her hands and grabbed his head gently in her hands making him look up into her eyes.

"Tristan." she whispered quietly. He looked at her waiting for her to continue. "As much as I love the affection that you are giving me, I must stop you. We have to meet the others in the stables and head back to the Wall." she tried not to laugh at the crestfallen look that fell over his face, so she kissed him gently.

"Can we continue this when we get back?" Tristan asked her quietly.

She smiled at him and replied. "Yes." She then took him by the shoulders and made him turn around to face the door. "Now go get your things and I'll see you in a few minutes." she told him.

He opened the door and looked over his shoulder at her with a small smile gracing his lips. She returned it, unable o resist his smiles, and he headed out the door.

As soon as Tristan left the room Caley went over to her satchel and finished putting her things in it. She couldn't erase the smile off her face as she thought about the affection that Tristan had given her. She had never seen on heard of him doing such a thing since she had arrived in Briton. She smiled at the thought that what she just experienced was special. It was the Tristan that came out only behind closed doors with her. She finished her task and put on her cloak and grabbed her pack before heading out the door and towards the stables.

Tristan was in his room double checking his things to make sure that he had everything. Jols had already gone down to the stables.

He let a smile come to his face as he thought about the feelings that he just experienced with Caley in her room. He wanted to take her then. He wanted her more than he wanted any other woman. He had to admit that it scared him knowing that he loved Caley so much. He had never felt that way in his 23 years of life and never showed that much affection to anyone as he just showed Caley. She was changing him, ever so slightly, but she was doing so.

He shook his head and smiled. "Bloody women." he said out loud to himself, not quite believing she had done this too him.

He finished packing his bag and made his way down to the stables. All the Knights were there save for Galahad and Gawain. When he saw Caley securing her belongings to her horse she looked up and smiled at him. He gave her a tiny smile in return before moving to his dapple gray horse to saddle up.

When the two younger Knights showed up and had saddled up their horses Arthur turned to look at them. "Knights." he said getting their attention. "Let us head home." he stated and then made his way out of the stables.

The people of the village waved at them as they passed. Small children running beside the horses laughing and smiling. Caley couldn't resist the urge to smile and wave back at the small children. When they were left the borders of the small village Tristan called for his hawk he flew down from the sky to perch herself on his leather clad hand. He spoke to her softly before joining the others and kicking their horses into a gallop as they rode in the direction of Hadrian's Wall.


	12. Suprise Attack!

**Disclaimer:** See first chapter.

Please review!! =D

* * *

"Tristan." Arthur called out to his scout, when the sky started to show signs of darkening. Tristan looked from his position at the back of the line. He rode up to Arthur and gave him his full attention. "Ride ahead, make sure that the path is accessible for tomorrow." They had taken a different path home and needed to know weather or not it was accessible. "We'll camp here tonight." Tristan nodded at his order, and was about to turn his horse away when Arthur continued. "Take Caley with you. She needs to learn to scout." Tristan looked at him slightly surprised and Caley looked completely shocked.

"Arthur." Caley started from her spot on her horse. "Are you sure about this. I mean I just had my first my fight."

"You will be fine. Tristan will be with you, plus you fought famously and you may have natural scouting abilities." He said confidently at his Lady Knight.

"All right then. If you think I will be fine." Caley said and walked her horse over to Tristan's. She was happy that she would be spending some time alone with Tristan, but also worried that something might happen.

Tristan looked to his hawk, Saoirse, who was perched on his shoulder and said softly in his language, "_Want to go out again? Yea._" He said and titled his head to the side as she took off in flight. Tristan and Caley kicked their horses in the side and took off in the direction of Saoirse through the woods, as the other Knights began to make camp.

Caley kept her horse running right behind Tristan's as he navigated his way through the trail. She couldn't believe how fast he rode and how he surveyed the area so quickly at such a high speed. After about an hour of riding they slowed their horses to a stop. Caley walked her horse up to the side of Tristan's.

"Ready to head back, Luv?" he asked, turning towards Caley.

She giggled at him, for calling her Luv. "Yes. It's almost dark. They're probably wondering where we're at anyway." Caley said in agreement.

They turned their horses around and were about to take off when from up above them, they heard a loud shriek. They looked up and saw Tristan's hawk flying above the treetops off to their left. They looked at each other and Caley followed his lead and drew her sword, not sure if she would be ready for another fight. She looked into the darkened woods, with Tristan doing the same, and started searching for any signs of who might be in there. They heard and saw nothing, but kept position, eyes ever searching.

Then for a split second Caley heard something fly through the air past her head and then a gasp. "Tristan!" she yelled when she turned in her saddle and saw saw an arrow embedded in his left shoulder. He quickly reached up and yanked it out, letting out a barely audible whimper, and looked back to the woods where they heard yelling and footsteps.

Eight roguish men burst from the tree line with swords drawn; three headed to Caley, and five to Tristan. They were quickly engaged in battle. Caley parried blows before she was pulled from her horse and thrown to the ground. She rolled onto the ground and stood as quickly as possible, her left arm starting to cause her pain. She parried and delivered blows as best as she could, mainly parrying.

She felt the wave of adrenaline and fright wash over her again, like when she was in the battle against the Woads. She was frightened more though, what would she do with Tristan being injured or worse, killed.

She glanced over to Tristan who was also off his horse sword and dagger in hand. She feared for him, but he seemed to be fairing well at the moment. She turned her attention back to her battle, quickly blocking a blow aimed at her side and moving out of the way of another. She then gasped when she felt a searing pain go through the top of her right arm. She tried her best to ignore it and managed to cut the one down who inflicted the injury.

'One down, two to go.' she thought to herself, glancing back to Tristan who had already managed to kill two men. Her face quickly became worried as she saw he was noticeably slowing down.

Her attention quickly averted back to her fight as she blocked a blow aimed at her head. She used all her might and pushed the man away from her. She was grabbed from behind, blade to her throat, while the another man ran at her, sword raised to strike her down.

She froze, not knowing what to do, and thinking that this would be the end of her, but then an idea quickly came to her. At the last second she rammed her elbow into the stomach of the man holding her and ducked as the sword of the man rushing towards her went through his comrade. She smirked at the look on her enemy's face, then he charged at her in a fury. She blocked his blows and then used all her strength and decapitated him as his blood sprayed on her face.

She turned towards Tristan who clumsily fighting one man off with another running up behind him. She quickly reached around to the small of her back, pulled out the dagger he gave her, and praying to the Gods that she aimed well, hurled it at the man. It landed with a thud in the back of his skull and he fell to the ground, dead. She smiled, surprised at her own aim, as she watched Tristan cut down his last opponent. He held his sword out in front of him as he scanned the trees around them looking for signs of more attacker's. When he was satisfied that there were no more he sheathed his and turned to Caley.

Caley sheathed her swords and headed towards Tristan. The front of his light armor and the sleeve of his jerkin were drenched in his blood. She quickly bent down and pulled her dagger from the body of the dead man and sheathed it. She looked up at Tristan's face. They were both splattered with blood. He gave her a small smile which she returned. "You did very well." he said quietly motioning to the four men she had killed. He gently laid a hand on her shoulder, but his smile faded as he dropped to his knees, taking her with him.

"Tristan!" she gasped. His head was hanging down and he was breathing heavy.

"Arrow…" he said suddenly out of breath. "…find…the arrow…"

She left his side and searched the ground for the arrow that hit him, her heart pounding quickly. She found it and inspected the tip. Aside from Tristan's blood, she saw a black substance on it. "Damn it!" she cursed running back to his side. "It's poisoned!"

He smirked a little, knowing that his assumptions had been correct. Caley knelt down beside him fright etched all over her face. "Tristan, you have to help me. What should I do?" she said as panic began to sink into her.

He looked up at her. "Firstly…don't panic… that will only make it worse." he stopped to try and control his breathing. "You just need to…bind my shoulder for now….Dag will take care of it…when we…get back to camp." She nodded and helped him take his armor, leather jerkin, and tunic off his injured shoulder. She inspected it and sighed at seeing his torn and bloody skin

She stood and quickly ran to her horse getting some bandages from her pack, and went back to Tristan. He was no longer kneeling, but sitting cross-legged concentrating on his breathing.

She sat back down next to him and looked his shoulder over again. She started to wrap his shoulder with clean bandages as carefully as she could. Tristan made not one sound through out the process.

She looked to his face and saw his eyes open, but starting to glaze over. "Tristan." she said gently, panic rising into her voice again, reaching up to touch his tattooed cheek, and pull his face towards her. "_Come on, stay with me…Tristan…_" she spoke again slipping into their native tongue. His eyes started to clear and he gazed into hers. "_Stay with me, ok?_" she pleaded and he nodded. She then helped him put his tunic and armor back on.

She helped him to his feet and put his good arm around her shoulders, and her arm around his waist. She led him over to his horse, who looked at him, and sensing Tristan's predicament, knelt down so Caley could him get into his saddle more easily.

Caley held Tristan's hand and looked up at him, an idea coming to her. "_I'll send Saoirse to Arthur with a note and then we need to get back. I don't know what was on that arrow._"

Tristan nodded his head in agreement, hoping his hawk would go to her. He offered her a small smile, then frowned upon seeing her left sleeve drenched in blood and her tunic torn. "_You're hurt…_" he whispered.

Caley glanced at her own arm and back up to his face. " _'Tis only a scratch compared to yours. I will get it looked after, after I get you back to Dagonet. Do not fret about me._" she said calmly, kissing his hand. She ran over to her horse and pulled out of her pack a small piece of parchment, a leather string, and a piece of kohl. She quickly scribbled a not and put the kohl back. She looked up to the sky and held out her right arm as she let out a whistle. She prayed that Saoirse would come to her, for Tristan's sake. A few seconds later, Saoirse came soaring down, flew past Caley, then turned and perched herself on Caley's arm.

Caley cringed at the pain her talons caused, but managed to tie the note to one of Saoirse's legs then looked at the hawk. "_Take this to Arthur, ok girl?_" The hawk screeched and took off heading in the direction of the Knights' camp.

Caley climbed up on her horse and looked back to Tristan. She frowned when she saw him becoming pale. She kicked her horse and took off as Tristan's followed right behind.


	13. Healing Wounds

**Disclaimer:** See first chapter.

**Author's Note:** I just wanted to say thanks to all of my reviewers!!! =D You guys encourage me to keep writing. I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please Read and Review! Thanks!

* * *

The Knights were sitting around the small fire they made in a clearing off the trail, preparing a meal.

"Where are they? They should be back by now, shouldn't they?" Gawain asked to no one in particular. Starting to get anxious that the Scout and Lady Knight had not yet returned, and night already had fallen some time ago.

"You don't think they ran into trouble do you, Arthur? I worry for Caley." Galahad asked their commander.

Arthur looked his Knights over, "They could have…but…Tristan is the best scout in Briton and they are able fighters. They should be fine." He told them.

Dagonet looked at Arthur, "Tristan an able fighter yes, but Caley. She just had her first battle and is still fragile. She might not be able to hold her own if they came across major trouble."

"Don't worry about her Dag. She'll be fine with the Scout. Well maybe." Bors said, and the others looked at quizzically, so he explained. "They're probably off in the woods making love to each other." The others continued to look at him. "You all are telling me that haven't noticed the looks they have been given each other? And the fact that Tristan has become a little more sociable? I think they are in love with each other." Bors said, making the others laugh.

"I highly doubt it, Bors. This is Tristan we are talking about. I don't think he will ever open up to anyone." Lancelot said to them still smiling.

"Yea, you're probably right." Bors said agreeing with his brother in arms.

As they were talking amongst themselves they heard a screech from up above them. They looked up and saw Tristan's brown hawk soaring around the tree tops.

"See." Arthur said. "Here they are now. No need to worry."

They listened for horses, but heard nothing. That wasn't a good sign. "Arthur…" Lancelot said. "We always hear Tristan coming when his hawk comes."

They watched as the hawk slowly descended towards Arthur, screeching as she passed him. Arthur looked to the Knights who looked confused as him. Taking a chance he tentatively held his arm out as he seen Tristan do many times over.

He'd never had the hawk land on him, but was surprised at how firmly the hawk gripped his arm. Though as gentle as the hawk was trying to be he could still feel the hawks talon cut into his arm, and now understood why Tristan always wore leather on his hand. The hawk looked at him quizzically as she held out her talon to Arthur. He saw the parchment and quickly untied it, as Saoirse flew off and landed in a nearby tree, keeping watch over her master's friends.

Arthur looked down at the folded piece of parchment noticing the spots of blood that were on it before looking up at his anxious Knights. They too had noticed the traces of blood on it, even in the dim light from the camp fire. He then began to read aloud the hastily written note.

'Arthur,

Tristan and I were ambushed. We're both injured, but Tristan had been poisoned. Please have supplies ready. I know not the poison. We will not be far behind Saoirse.

Caley'

Arthur looked at his Knights, and they quickly jumped into action. Galahad ran to fetch water to boil, Bors and Lancelot laid out bed rolls for the two, Dagonet and Gawain pulled out healing kits and prepared what would be needed.

Galahad returned and put the water over the fire. A few minutes later in they distance they heard Caley yell, "Tristan!" They looked up about to take off to their aid, but the two rode into the camp. Tristan slumped over his horse supported by the steeds neck, looking very pale.

"He just fell unconscious." Caley said panicking as their horses stopped in the camp.

Bors and Dagonet came running over to Tristan and gently took him from his horse, and carried him to a bed roll by the fire. Caley practically jumped off her horse and was going to follow after Tristan when Arthur had stopped her.

Galahad and Jols walked by the two and took their horses to tied them up. Caley allowed Arthur to lead her to the other bedroll that was placed by the fire. "I take it you received my note?" Caley asked.

"Yes, a brilliant idea or we wouldn't have been prepared." Arthur said smiling, as she sat down. "Now, tell me what happened." he asked and she told him exactly what happened. When she finished telling him she looked at Tristan as Dagonet and Bors removed his tunic, his armor jerkin already off.

"His breathing is irregular and he's starting to burn with fever." Dagonet said quietly. "Lancelot…" Dagonet said and Lancelot brought over some water that had not been boiled and a cloth. They soaked the cloth and laid it over Tristan's forehead.

Dagonet then began to look over Tristan's shoulder and tend to it. Gawain looked over at Caley who was visibly shaken, tears forming in her eyes. He then noticed her blood soaked arm. "Caley.." he said kneeling next to her and inspecting her arm. "You need this cleaned and stitched." he said getting up to retrieve some supplies, while she looked at her arm. She had completely forgotten that she was injured.

Gawain came back with the medical supplies and looked up at Caley, who was looking at him tears in her eyes. He reached up and placed a hand on her cheek. "Don't worry Caley. Tristan is a fighter. He's had far worse. He'll pull through don't you worry." he told her softly trying to comfort her.

She slowly nodded her, taking some comfort in his words."I hope you are right Gawain." she whispered to him.

Gawain smiled at her and then quickly turned his head and averted his gaze, as he felt a slight blush come to his face. "Caley…I …umm…I need you too…umm…take your armor and tunic off, so I can do this properly." he said rather quickly and quietly.

Caley couldn't resist the small giggle that escaped her lips at his embarrassment, as she also felt a blush come to her face as well. She knew it had to be done though. She looked at the other Knights and saw that their attention was on Tristan and no one was looking at her. She quickly took off her armor and tunic, using her already bandaged arm, held in front of her to keep her decency. When he heard no more movement, Gawain looked back up at her, and smiled his thanks to her for covering herself up.

Gawain reached for the water and cloth and began to clean her deep cut. She closed her eyes tightly as her arm throbbed and stung with pain. She felt him gingerly put the stitches in, then wrap it.

"Can I see your other arm? I want to check the stitches." Gawain asked her looking up at her face, seeing that her attention was on Tristan's still form. His heart went out to her. It was always hard when one of his fellow Knights was injured badly, but he thought it was worse for her. He knew out of all of them, she was closest to Tristan.

She turned her head and looked at him. She nodded her head yes, and switched her arms so that her newly bandaged arm held up her tunic.

He took her arm and gently undid the bandage that was wrapped her around her wound. He inspected the wound seeing that she popped a few of the stitches. He cleaned the wound and restitched the wound. Once he re-wrapped the wound he looked at her and saw that she was looking at Tristan again and seemed to be completely out of it.

He sighed and reached out to lay a hand on her shoulder. She looked at him with her sad emerald eyes. "Don't worry Caley. He'll bounce right back. He just needs rest right now." He stood up and returned the medical supplies where he got them as she started to put on her tunic and then armor.

Once redressed, she crawled to where Dagonet was working on Tristan. She held one of his hands in hers. Dagonet taking notice of the gesture. 'Maybe Bors was right, or it could just be concern.' he thought to himself. The other Knights were standing around concerned for their friend. Dagonet finished the last stitch and while he bandaged it, he spoke up.

"I managed to purge all the poison out of his wound." he glanced up at Caley who was looking worriedly at Tristan's pale face, he continued. "I've never worked with it, but I have read about it. It slows and numbs the senses. It then causes unconsciousness and fever that sends the victim into fitful nightmares. He'll be fine though, it wears off in about two days, but he should wake by tomorrow night. We'll be in for a rough time tonight." he said, pulling Tristan's tunic back on with some help from Caley who cradled his head gently in her hands. He then looked up at Arthur. "Someone will need to be awake with him throughout the night."

"I'll stay with him first." Arthur said, the rest nodded. "Caley you need rest. He will be fine."

Caley looked up at him, "I will rest, but I will not leave his side." she said to him, without room for Arthur to argue. She got up and walked over to her bedroll. She picked it up and brought it over and laid it out next to Tristan, and sat down on it.

Arthur looked at her, "Caley, I understand the concern you have for Tristan, but he will be fine. If he starts thrashing about, he may harm to you."

If looks could kill, Arthur would have been stone dead at that moment. Though Arthur saw in her eyes at that moment that his scout and Lady Knight were more then just friends. He smiled slightly at the though of the two, but would not say anything to the others. "Arthur, no offense, but do you honestly think you or the others will be able to calm him quickly enough?" she saw that he was understanding her reasons now. "This will be for the best. I'll be able to speak with him in our native language which will hopefully calm him" He nodded understandably.

"I'm sorry for trying to sway you. You are right, it will be for the best." Arthur replied to her.

Dagonet spoke again. "Ok men, let Caley have her rest, as well as Tristan. You all should get some rest as well. We are going to need it, if Tristan decides to fight us in the middle of the night. We all know how strong he is." The other Knights nodded and made their way to their bedrolls, as Arthur seated himself ready for what the night entailed. He glanced over to Jols, who had been silent, and saw the knowing look on his face.

'So even Jol knew about our Scout and Lady Knight." Arthur smiled to himself, and glanced over to Caley who was laying down on her side, holding Tristan's hand. 'I hope everything works out for the best for these two.' he thought as he watched Caley stare worriedly at Tristan's face.


	14. Nightmares

**Disclaimer:** See first chapter.

**Author's Note:** Please enjoy and don't forget to give me some feedback! I appreciate it! Thanks! =D

* * *

Gawain relieved Arthur a few hours later. Caley had fallen asleep on her bed roll, but her hand was still clutching Tristan's. Gawain smiled at the sight.

'She is really worried about him, isn't she?' He thought to himself. He reached out to grab the cloth that was on Tristan's forehead and soaked it the small pot of water, and replaced it on the Scout's burning forehead.

About an hour later, Gawain heard Tristan's breathing become heavier and irregular. He leaned over to look down at the Scout's face which contorted in pain. "Tristan." Gawain said gently reaching out to gently shake Tristan's uninjured shoulder. "Tristan. Can you hear me?"

Tristan didn't respond to Gawain, but started muttering in a language he didn't understand, but he recognized it as what he and Caley would converse in sometimes.

"Tristan." he tried to again, this time waking Caley. She sleepily looked at Gawain confused, but then heard Tristan as his muttering grew louder, to the point where he began to wake the rest of the Knights.

They Knights ran over to hear Caley talking to him in their own local dialect. He started to slowly move about, Gawain grabbed one of his shoulders, while Galahad took the other, being mindful of his injuries. Tristan began to start fighting against him and it still surprised them at how strong he was even when injured. He started shaking his head side to side, now practically yelling.

Caley quickly crawled around so that she was kneeling above Tristan's head. She gently cradled his head in her lap and placed her hands on either side of his face. She leaned over so she could look into his face and sighed sadly as she heard what he was saying.

"_Tristan._" she said softly to him in their local dialect. "_Sweetheart. It's all right. I'm here. It's Caley. Tristan … you're all right. The others are here as well. We're all safe, as are you. No one is here hurting us. It's just a dream. Please call down, we're worried about you."_ she gently brushed the sides of his cheeks with her thumbs as he visibly calmed at the sound of her voice and reassurance. She looked up at Gawain and Galahad. She nodded at them and they released Tristan's arms. He was still and his breathing was starting to return to normal.

"If you don't mind me asking, Caley, what was he yelling about and what were you saying to him?" Bors asked intrigued as to what she had said to soothe their Silent Scout.

Caley smiled at Bors. "I don't mind." She said. "He was yelling at someone who apparently had harmed us and were planning to killed us. He was begging for death, pleading that they take his life and spare ours. I told him that we were here with him and that we were fine."

"He fights even in his dreams." Lancelot said quietly. "For us, no less." He had no idea that their silent passive scout cared for them so much.

"Gawain. Go rest. I'll take over now." Galahad said. The Knights dispersed back to their own bedrolls, their faces riddled with concern for their scout.

Caley continued to look at Tristan's now calm and placid pale face. She continued to caress his cheek hoping he would be calm for the rest of the night.

Galahad laid a comforting hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him worry etched on her face. "Don't worry, Caley. He'll be fine. It's Tristan." Caley smiled, glad to have caring friends.

Tristan went into fits several more times through the rest of the night. They ranged from slight movements to having Bors and Dagonet restrain him. Each time Caley would speak to him quietly and he would eventually calm down. They were all concerned for their friend, but none more so than Caley. She refused to leave his side for anything throughout the night.

By morning it seemed that the nightmares had fled him. He even awoke before day break to see Caley's emerald green eyes looking down at him with worry and concern shining in them. She smiled at seeing him awake, but he fell back into a deep sleep almost immediately.

When the sun had fully risen the Knights set to different chores seeing as they would probably be there for at least another day. Lancelot went to hunt, which was normally Tristan's job, Galahad rekindled the fire, Arthur, Gawain, Bors, and Jols tended their horses, and Dagonet came to Caley and Tristan with water and clean bandages.

"Need to recheck your wounds." he said softly to Caley.

"Look him over first." Caley said nodding her head at the sleeping Tristan.

Dagonet nodded and went to remove Tristan's tunic with Caley's help. He looked at the bandage and saw small red blotches. He unwrapped Tristan's shoulder and saw a few popped stitches.

"Good job Tris, you popped a few of your stitches." Dagonet said jokingly to the unresponsive Scout.

"I would have been surprised if he didn't, with the way he was thrashing about last night." Caley replied sadly.

Dagonet made quick work with repairing Tristan's stitches then checked his fever. He replaced the damp cloth on his friend's forehead and looked at Caley.

"He still burns with fever, but it is getting better." Dagonet told her as he moved to check her wounds. He also became embarrassed like Gawain did when he asked to remove her shirt. She couldn't help but laugh and repeated the same action she did the night before. He just checked her stitches to make sure none had been broken and re-wrapped the wounds.

He finished up with Caley just as Lancelot returned with some rabbits. Dagonet stood and went to Arthur to report the state of Tristan's health. Caley remained where she was sitting and watched as Lancelot and Gawain cleaned and cooked the rabbits they had caught. When their food was finished they drug Caley away from Tristan and made her eat. Though, right after she was finished she went straight back over to and sat next to Tristan. She took over the task of soaking the cloth and laying it on his forehead as she spoke softly too him.

Arthur made his way over to where Caley was looking after Tristan. She looked up at him and offered a small smile as he knelt down on the other side of Tristan. He looked down at the his Scout and then up to Caley.

"His fever is getting better, but it is still present. At the moment he seems to be in nothing more than a deep sleep." she whispered to Arthur as she looked down at Tristan's slightly pale face.

"Dagonet believes that he should be awake and aware by mid-day tomorrow. If Dagonet thinks he'll be ok to travel, we'll leave immediately. I'd rather not linger here much longer." Arthur explained to her.

"That seems like a good plan." she replied with a small yawn.

Arthur took notice of it. "Caley, why don't you get some rest. I know you did not get much last night with the constant awakenings." Caley looked up and gave him a look clearly saying no. He let a small sigh. "If his condition changes or he awakens will will wake you. Please, go rest." he pleaded with his Lady Knight.

She continued to give him the same look, but eventually accepted defeat and nodded. She knew she needed the rest. She stood and moved her bedroll a little a ways from Tristan. She took one last look over at Tristan's still form, before laying down and covering her face with her cloak to help block out the light. Within a few minutes she had fallen asleep, while listening to the other Knights moving about.

For the next few hours, Caley slept. The other Knights took to talking quietly amongst each other. Cleaning their weapons and playing small games. Tristan was checked upon quite often by Dagonet, and the Scout was improving every time he finished checking him.

In the late afternoon, Gawain walked over towards Caley. He knelt down next to her sleeping figure, and gently pulled her cloak from off her face. He smiled at the peaceful and relaxed look on her face. He loathed to disturb her, but knew that she needed to eat.

He reached out and gently shook her shoulder. "Caley." he said softly.

She stirred and opened her eyes to look up into Gawain's face. "Gawain?" she asked sleepily with eyes half closed. Her eyes suddenly snapped wide open and she was alert. "Is Tristan ok?" she asked urgently, sitting up.

Gawain couldn't resist the chuckle that escaped his lips. "He is fine." he reassured her gesturing towards Tristan's still form. "He is improving. We just wanted to wake you so you can eat." She nodded at him.

"How long have I slept?" she questioned him as she stood and walked towards the fire with him.

"A few hours. It is late afternoon." he answered her as he sat down with the rest of the Knights.

"So she has arisen! We thought you died over there! You were as still as a corpse." Bors said light heartily, as Galahad passed her some food.

She took it with a thank you and then turned her attention to Bors. "Sorry to disappoint you Bors. But I'm still here to terrorize you." She said with a smile causing the other Knights to laugh.

"I think the only way that you could terrorize us, dear Lady Knight, is with your beauty. But then you would only be tempting us." Lancelot offered.

"She tempts me already." Galahad said laughing.

Caley blushed a deep shade of red as his comment. She didn't day anything, but continued to eat her food. Lancelot just laughed and they continued on in light conversation.

When she finished she went over to Tristan and knelt next to him. She laid her hand gently on his forehead, she smiled feeling that his fever had broken. She sat there in silence just staring at his face, wishing that he would wake up.

As the rest of the day drew on Caley busied herself with cleaning and sharpening her weapons as she sat next to Tristan. Dagonet had come over to check her and Tristan's wounds once again, then went off to busy himself with his horse. She resumed playing with her weapons, but when night had fallen she put her weapons away.

She sat there enjoying the sound of only the forest and the cackling fire. The other Knights had fallen silent for a good while, and were just relaxing. Caley let out a small sigh.

"Caley." she heard barely whispered from beside her.

Her eyes widened and she looked to the ground beside her where Tristan was looking up at her with open eyes. "Tristan!" she exclaimed with happiness, drawing attention from the other Knights. They started to stand and make their way over to her and the Scout.

"Water." he manged to whisper out hoarsely.

She looked over to the Knights. "He needs water." she said quickly, and Gawain turned to quickly fetch it for him. Gawain handed her a water skin and she gently lifted Tristan's head and helped him drink from it.

"How are you feeling?" Arthur asked as he knelt down next to his friend.

"How long have I been out?" was Tristan's weak reply.

Arthur smirked. Count on Tristan to answer a question with another question. Especially when it concerned his health. "Since yesterday evening."

Tristan nodded slowly and Caley could tell by the look in his eyes he was not happy about being out for that long. She could also see that he was still tired, but he wouldn't dare admit to it.

"Are you hungry?" Caley asked him softly. He nodded and Dagonet moved to get Tristan something to eat.

Tristan moved to push himself up into a sitting position. Arthur went to help him, but stopped when Tristan shot him a glare saying he didn't need it. He moved his hand to gently probe his injured shoulder, and let out a small wince.

Caley shook her head at this. "Tristan," he looked over at her. "If you're going to poke it, it's going to hurt. So stop." she said with a smile on her face. He just gave her a look, before moving back to his shoulder.

"When do we leave?" Tristan asked Arthur.

"Tomorrow morning. If you feel up to it." Arthur replied. Tristan shot him a look, saying that he was always ready. Arthur shook his head at his Scout and stood. He ushered the other Knights away as Dagonet came over with some food.

Dagonet handed the small bowl of food to Caley, who held it for Tristan. He in turn shot both of them an annoyed glare. Caley saw this and let out a quiet laugh, earning her another glare from Tristan. She just smiled back at him.

"Tristan. I'll check your wound and change the bandages in the morning? I want to make sure you don't get an infection." Dagonet told him gently, then turned and headed back to the other Knights.

"Don't like being tended too, do you?" Caley said with a laugh as Tristan was eating.

He glared at her. "I barely tolerate you tending to me. I don't like being perceived as being weak."

She looked at him and shook her head. "None of us see you as weak, Tristan. We were all just worried about you. Arthur knows you're not weak. He made everyone go to sleep so we could restrain you when you started fighting against us. They were impressed at how strong you were" she told him quietly.

He just let out a low chuckle and continued eating. He glanced over at her arm, remembering she had been wounded there. "How is you arm?" he asked.

She glanced down at it and then back up at him with a smile. "I'll live I assure you." she said to him gently.

Tristan nodded and finished his meal. When he was done he slowly got to his feet taking care not jostle his shoulder too much. Caley stood up right with him and followed him over to where he sat down with the other Knights around the fire.

With all of the Knights gathered around the fire they enjoyed their friendly banter and conversation with one another. As the night grew on, they began to retire, eager to head back to the wall the next morning. Tristan had taken the bedroll he had woken up, and Caley's was not too far from him From where Arthur was sitting keeping watch, he could not help but smile. He was truly happy for them.


	15. Why Me?

**Disclaimer:** See first chapter.

**Author's Note: **Thanks again to all my reviewers!!! Please keep them coming! it's giving me more encouragement to keep writing. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Please Review! =D

* * *

Morning came and Caley woke to the sound of someone moving beside her. She opened her eyes and saw Tristan sitting up and adjusting his tunic. Feeling eyes upon him, he looked over and offered Caley a small smile which she returned. She sat up and saw that Dagonet, Arthur, and Jols were also awake and moving around. Bors, Gawain, Lancelot, and Galahad were scattered about the camp still asleep.

Caley stretched her back and let out a small yawn. She smiled at Dagonet who was walking over to her and Tristan. Tristan was just about to stand when Dagonet stopped him.

"Sit back down Tristan. You're not going to get away from this." he commanded gesturing to the bandages he was carrying. Caley couldn't suppress the light laugh that escaped her, as she watched Tristan glare at Dagonet.

Tristan obliged him though, and resumed his sitting position. Dagonet helped him remove his tunic, and Tristan couldn't help but let the wince appear on his face again. Caley frowned seeing Tristan in pain.

"We'll be leaving as soon as the other Knights rise and we've had breakfast." Dagonet explained to the two of them. They both nodded at him.

"Where is my jerkin and armor?" Tristan asked glancing around him.

"I believe it is over with your horse. I think Jols took it over there the other night." Dagonet explained.

Caley's attention was on Tristan's chest, however. Now that she did not have to worry about Tristan waking up, and the seriousness of his wound she was able to appreciate the view before her. Her eyes traveled over his muscled chest, abs, and arms. She could practically see the strength that resided in those muscles and so wanted to reach out and run her hands over them. She wanted to feel the power that was in Tristan's being under her hands. She also saw a few light scars that were scattered around his body. She couldn't help but wonder how he had gotten each one.

Her eyes moved up to meet those of Tristan's. He had a smirk on his face, having caught her staring at him. Caley glanced away blushing a deep shade of red. She had to smile at herself though. Tristan was hers and she was his, yet she couldn't help but stare at the man she loved. She glanced back up at him and saw that he still had that smirk plastered on his face. She looked away again with a smile and a blush on her face.

"I'll go get your jerkin and armor." she stated gently as she stood and went to Tristan's horse to retrieve it.

Once she found it she headed back over to Tristan, as Dagonet was helping him put his tunic back on. Dagonet stood when she got to them and she heard Tristan mutter a thank you. Dagonet inclined his head and headed over his horse to put his things away.

Caley knelt down next to Tristan with his jerkin and armor in hand. She looked up at his face and he still had that smirk on.

"Did you like what you saw?" Tristan whispered to her softly.

Caley couldn't resist the deep blush that found it's way back on her face, and she looked away.

"What do you think?" she whispered back to him as she helped him into his jerkin. She was grateful that he wasn't trying to push her away and do it himself.

Tristan was silent for a moment. "I think I like the way you react." he whispered to her, and she smiled at him. "I think I want to make you do it again. Later perhaps?"

She smiled at him and she helped him pull over his light armor. "You already know the answer to that." she whispered. He smiled back at her and they both stood up.

Caley took the liberty of rolling up both of their bedrolls and then started heading to their horses. Tristan had stopped her, but she gave him a look saying that he better deal with the help she was giving him. Defeated, he made his way over to the fire with the other Knights.

Caley secured their bedrolls to their saddled horses, courtesy of Jols. Once finished she enjoyed her light breakfast with the others. When they finished eating, they made sure everything was packed and headed to their horses. Caley watched as Tristan mounted his horse with a tiny bit of trouble and a wince. She hated seeing him in pain, but there was nothing she could do about it.

Arthur looked over his Knights, his eyes lingering on Tristan to make sure that his Scout would be all right. He then signaled for them to move out.

Arthur didn't have them ride as hard as they had the last time they were traveling. When he needed someone to scout ahead he had sent Gawain or Lancelot. Caley noticed that Tristan didn't seem too pleased with this arrangement at all. Though she did notice that he was still well alert of everything around them.

A few hours went by, and there was no incident. The Knights were talking quietly amongst each other. Even Tristan offered a few words here and there.

"What is that awful stench!?" Bors suddenly shouted. The smell eventually hit the others and some covered their noses.

"That would be decaying bodies." Tristan said amused at Bors and the others.

They rounded the corned and the sight that met them proved Tristan right. Eight bodies littered the ground. A couple of crows were around feeding on the carcasses.

"I take it this is where you two were attacked?" Galahad stated rather than questioned.

"What a bloody mess." Bors said as they all looked at the carnage as they passed through. "You two did good. Who cut the head off of the one?" Bors asked the two of them.

"Caley." Tristan answered.

"Way to go woman! Pretty damn good job at it too." Bors complimented her and she shook her head smiling.

"Thanks Bors. Though I never expected to be complimented on a decapitation." she said with a laugh.

Bors laughed at her. "Expect it Missy! You've got 10 years of it ahead of you!"

The others laughed as well and they all breathed in fresh air when they had passed the mess that Tristan and her made. The rest of the journey continued on with nothing out of the ordinary. Just as night was falling they left a small section of the forest and saw Hadrian's Wall standing before them.

"'Bout time. I'm hungry." Bors grumbled from atop his horse. Everyone just laughed, but felt the same thing as well.

They entered the wall and led their horses to the stables that housed their horses. They dismounted and removed their things. Caley had grabbed some of Tristan's stuff before he could argue. She gave him the same look as before and he sighed in defeat once again. He picked up the rest of his things and they made their way down to their rooms with the other Knights. They went into their separate rooms, but Caley went to Tristan's to drop his stuff off first.

As soon as they were both in his room and she had set down his belongings he grabbed her gently by the elbow to turn her towards him. She smiled as she looked up at him and then leaned up to kiss him. He wrapped his good arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer deepening the kiss. Without thinking, Caley ran her hands up his chest and up onto his shoulder's. She quickly recoiled when she heard him gasp and tense up.

"I'm sorry!" she apologized immediately seeing him gently rub his shoulder.

"It's fine." he said to her and looked at her face. He held his hand out to her. "Come here." he told her gently.

She smiled and took his hand. He pulled her into another kiss, and she was mindful this time about his injury. When they needed to breathe she pulled away and touched foreheads with him.

"We really should head down to the round table hall and get dinner." she stated quietly. He shook his head. "After that I think I'm going to get a bath and head to bed. I'm exhausted."

"Sleep in here." Tristan proposed.

She smiled up at him. "I would like that." she said agreeing to his proposition. He smiled back at her and let her go.

"Let's get your things to your room first." he said.

She picked up her things and he let her out the door. She walked to her room next door and opened it. She set her belongings down on the floor and then headed back out into the hallway. She closed the door and saw Tristan waiting for her. She smiled at him and made her way over to him so they could walk together. They entered the round table hall and sat down in their usual seats while some of the other Knights filed in. Everyone enjoyed a hot meal, and then one by one they excused themselves to their rooms.

Caley excused herself, wanting to get a hot bath and rest. She looked down at Tristan and he gave her a slight nod that he would see her later. She smiled at Gawain and Dagonet who were still there and then left.

She found a chambermaid and asked for a bath to be prepared in her room. She had to wait for a while, but eventually she had her wish. She bid the woman goodbye and locked the door behind her. She looked at the thin metal tub in her room with steaming water and smiled. She removed her filthy clothes and unwrapped her two injuries, but kept the bandages. She then climbed into the steaming tub of water water and just relaxed. Letting the water soothe her sore muscles. After a while she sighed and began to scrub away the dirt and grim from the past few days. When she was satisfied she climbed out of the tub and tried herself off with a a cloth the maid left. She dressed in her brown nightgown, wrapped her injuries, and began to comb out her hair.

When she was finished she stood and put away her things. Caley let out a yawn as she headed over to her door. She unlocked it and poked her head outside to see if anyone was in the hallway. Seeing no one she exited her room, closing and locking the door behind her. She quickly made her way to Tristan's door and knocked lightly on it.

"Come in." Caley heard his voice call softly from the other side of the door.

She smiled and opened the door and went in, closing it behind her. She turned to see Tristan sitting on his bed in nothing but a pair of light sleeping breeches. He looked as if he had bathed, with his wet hair hanging about his shoulders and in his face. His bandages were off and were sitting on the bed next to him. Caley saw that he was holding a small bottle, and was applying an ointment on his shoulder.

She walked over to him and sat next to him on his bed. She moved to take the bottle away from him, and he looked up at her. She smiled at him and put some in her hand and proceeded to apply it gently to his wound.

He sighed and she glanced up to his face and saw his eyes closed in content. She smiled, happy that she could make him feel so relaxed. She finished applying the ointment and wiped her hands off on a small cloth she found next to his bandages. She picked them up next and stood in front of him between his legs so she could wrap his shoulder a bit more easily. Her fingers gently grazed his muscles as she wrapped his injury. She could feel the heat come to her checks each time she touched his skin.

"You're blushing again." She heard him speak quietly, causing her blush to deepen.

"I have good reason too." she whispered, glancing down to meet his eyes.

He smiled at her and she felt him place his right hand on her hip and lightly rub his thumb over it. "So then is it right for me to assume that you have never been with a man before?" he asked her.

She looked down at him, a little surprised at the bluntness of his question. This was Tristan's way, though. Straight and to the point.

She nodded and continued her work. "Yes. I have never been with a man before." she spoke quietly tying off the bandages. "I've never been this close to a shirtless man either. It's...interesting." She couldn't find the right word to describe the feeling.

He lifted his gaze up to her and she looked down at him. "I want you to know that I will never try and force you to do something you don't want to." he said with sincerity in his voice and eyes.

She let a smile grace her features, thankful that the Gods blessed her with this man. "Thank you, Tristan." she whispered and leaned down to place a kiss on his forehead.

She leaned her head back and they smiled at each other. He moved his hand from her hip and snaked it around her waist pulling her closer to him. He placed a small kiss on her stomach and rested his head against it. His small action caused butterflies in her stomach and a smile to be permanently plastered to her face. She lifted her hands to his head and gently ran her fingers through his damp hair.

"Why me?" she heard him whisper after a few minutes. She pulled his head back and looked at him, confusion written across her face. "Why did you choose to love me, Caley?" he asked again.

She smiled. She moved and sat down on his lap, using his good shoulder to lean against. He wrapped his arm around her waist and held her, as she leaned her head against his. Her arms were wrapped lazily around his neck.

"You're my match in every way, Tristan. You're a good man and very kind. You're passionate about what you believe in and are extremely loyal to those close to you. How could I not love you?" she whispered to him and placed a kiss on his cheek.

Tristan let out a small laugh. "I've been called many things. Kind and a good man not among them." he said jokingly but with all seriousness in his voice.

"Ignore those people. They don't know the real you." she comforted him.

"I love you." he murmured turning to kiss her on the lips.

She smiled into the kiss and returned it. "I love you too." she spoke with all the love in her heart.

They stayed in that position for a few minutes, just enjoying each others company. Caley was absentmindedly playing with Tristan's hair and he was tracing little circles on the small of her back. She heard him sigh, and motioned for her to stand up. She stood and he did as well. He turned to his bed and pulled back the light blankets with his good arm, keeping his injured one close to his body. He climbed into bed and he motioned for her to join him.

She smiled at him, blew out the candles in his room, and climbed in bed next to him. She laid her head on his right, uninjured, shoulder and rested her hand on his chest. Her fingers finding a couple of his scars and lightly tracing them. He had his arm around her and his hand was resting lightly on her waist. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling of his skin, and the strength she could feel hidden in his muscles below it. A few moments later she heard Tristan's breathing change, and she looked up to see him fast asleep. She smiled and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek.

"Sleep well, my love." she whispered before settling in next to him and falling asleep soon after.


	16. Scheming Wench

**Disclaimer: See first chapter.**

**Author's Note:** I want to say thank you to all of those that reviewed my story or added it as a favorite/alert. I look forward to reading your feedback on this chapter. Enjoy! =D

**

* * *

**

The week that followed the Knights return, fell into a routine. Eating, training, going to the tavern, and sleeping. Caley enjoyed these days. They were easy and were filled with no threat. The other Knights helped her with her training while Tristan would grumpily stay on the sidelines. His shoulder was healing, but he was not yet to the point where he could spar with the others. He would just simply watch, and point out a few tips to Caley while she practiced.

Caley and Tristan had yet to tell the other Knights that they were courting. Caley really didn't want to tell them, she would rather show them. That feat, however, would be difficult with the Scout. He rarely showed her any affection in public, except a small smile, or lightly holding her hand under the dinner table. She would think of something though, that she was sure of.

Presently, it was a little past midday and Caley was having a little sparring match with Lancelot. The heat of summer was starting to get to the two, as Lancelot had shed everything but his boots and breeches. Caley on the other hand had shed everything that she could, leaving her in boots, breeches, and a light tunic. With no armor on, they had switched to wooden practice swords. Tristan was prowling the sidelines, observing the two, dressed much the same way as Caley. There were a few women hanging on the fence behind him swooning over Lancelot's bare chest.

"Seems you have developed an audience, Lancelot." Caley stated as she avoided an attack from Lancelot. She spun and aimed at his side, which he parried easily.

"So it would seem." he replied smiling at her. He glanced over at the women and gave them a wink causing them all to blush and giggle.

Caley took the opportunity of his distraction to knock his practice sword out of his hands, and bring the hilt of hers up to his throat. She smiled sweetly at him. "You should keep your mind focused on the more pressing matters." she laughed.

She backed away from him, handing him his practice sword. "And that would be sparring with a beautiful maiden, such as yourself?" he said flirtatiously.

She smiled at him. "Perhaps."

"Well then." he started getting into a fighting position. "I guess I could do that."

Caley just shook her head with a smile. She glanced over at Tristan who was giving her a small smile, congratulating her on her victory. She saw the women standing behind him, throwing death glares at her. She shook her head again.

'Those women will murder me if they get the chance. All because of Lancelot no doubt.' she thought to herself. She crouched down into a fighting stance and continued to spar with Lancelot.

A few hours later, when the sky started to show the first signs of darkening Caley lowered her practice sword. Lancelot looked at her confused.

"Everything all right, Caley?" he asked with concern on his face. Tristan shifted his gaze over to her, worried that something ailed Caley.

Caley smiled at Lancelot. "Nothing at all. I just think that I'm done for today. Dinner will be soon, and I would like to get a bath before hand."

He nodded agreeing with her. "That sounds like a marvelous idea. I can't smell bad for the ladies at the tavern tonight!" he beamed at her.

Caley rolled her eyes and looked over at Tristan. "Was he always like this before I got here?" she questioned, pointing to Lancelot.

"He's been getting worse ever since you showed up." Tristan answered, slightly amused.

Caley laughed at his statement as she began to pick up her armor that she had shed earlier that day. She then took her sword that Tristan was holding out to her. Lancelot picked his things up off the ground and then the three made their way to the armory to return the practice swords. After that they headed to their quarters. Lancelot left the two when he reached his door, and Tristan and Caley continued to head down the hall towards their rooms.

Caley stopped alongside Tristan when they reached his door. She turned towards him and was greeted with a sweet, yet passionate kiss. She smiled and wrapped one of her arms around his neck, and his uninjured arm made it's way around her waist, while his other hand lightly touched her waist. They broke apart and rested their foreheads against each others.

"I love it when you do that." she whispered to him looking in his eyes. He replied with a smile and another kiss. When they broke apart again, Caley had a pleasant smile gracing her features. "Now, Sir, if you will allow me. I would like to go and freshen up." she told him gently.

Tristan pulled back slightly, and sighed. He looked as if contemplating something and then smirked at her. "I guess I can allow that. I don't like my woman smelling like the pigs." he said jokingly.

Caley showed an expression of mock hurt and shock. She lightly punched him in his good shoulder. "You Sir, are no gentlemen. Talking about me in such a manner." she joked with him.

He pulled her back to him and gave her another kiss. "I would never mean anything like that. I love you too much." he whispered to her.

She smiled at him and pecked him lightly on the lips. "I love you, Sir Knight." she said smiling. "Now release me. I want a bath. I'll meet you at the dinner hall?" He smiled at her and inclined his head, before releasing her and letting her go to her room. Once she entered her room, he went into his.

Caley laid her sword and armor down on her bed. She then made her way out of her room to seek out a chambermaid to ready a bath for her. A little while later, Caley was sinking herself into a tub of hot water, relishing in the way it soothed her sore muscles. She sat there just thinking about random things, when an idea hit her. She knew exactly how she and Tristan were going to inform the Knights that they were indeed courting. She smiled as she finished her bath and climbed out.

She dried herself off and made her way to her dresser and pulled out the only real dress she owned. She smiled as she remembered Vanora dragging her to the seamstress demanding that she at least have one dress, and that her riding dresses didn't count. She may never know when she needed it. Vanora had told her and she had been right. She needed it now, and was thankful that she had yet to wear it.

Caley lifted the floor-length dress over her head and pulled it down. It was made of light cotton, that was dyed a nice shade of forest green. It had short sleeves and hugged her upper body nicely as it belled out slightly at her waist. The top was cut a little low to expose her cleavage. That she would have to get used too. She then pulled out the other part of the dress from her dresser. It was a black bodice that went over it. She put it on and laced the front of it up. She smiled as she looked down at herself. However, a frown crossed her face when she realized that she would be showing off her wounds that were beginning to scar over. She shrugged it off though, she couldn't do anything about them now.

She went over to her bed and sat down. She pulled on her boots and laced them up before she started to mess with her damp hair. She pinned it up in a loose bun on the back of her head and let a few tendrils fall from it. She then pulled out a few strands of hair to fall on either side of her face to frame it. She looked in a small basin of water at her reflection and was pleased with her handiwork, when her stomach growled.

She let out a little laugh at herself, and started heading to the door. She paused when she reached for the door handle and made her way back to where her weapons lay. She picked up her black leather belt and the dagger that Tristan gave her. She quickly put on the belt and secured the dagger to the small of her back. She then headed out of her door and down towards the Round Table for dinner.

Caley reached the doors that opened up to the Round Table and stopped. She took a deep breath then opened the doors and walked in. Tristan's back was to her, that she was grateful for, more of a surprise when she sat down next to him. The other Knights, however, were clearly shocked at her appearance. Lancelot had his mouth hanging open and his eyes wide.

Caley let a small smile creep onto her face at their reaction and then took her normal seat next to Tristan. She looked at him as he glanced up to greet her. He returned to his food, then his head snapped back into her direction. This earned a laugh out of her and the other Knights.

She just smiled sweetly at him, and turned to the others. Lancelot still had his mouth open. She couldn't resist the opportunity to tease him. "Lancelot, you may want to shut your mouth before something flies in there and makes a home. Plus, it's not polite to stare." she stated simply, still feeling the other Knight's eyes on her.

Lancelot promptly closed his mouth, but then opened it to make a comeback. "Surely you cannot be the same woman that I was sparring with earlier this day. You must be a witch that cast a spell to make us think that you are Caley. What is your purpose here witch?" he accused her jokingly.

She smiled at him. "To enjoy a dinner amongst friends." was her simple reply as she saw them to continue to stare. "Come on, gentlemen. I know it's not the first time you saw a woman in a dress. If not then there are plenty of women at the tavern that I am sure would love the attention that you are giving me." she joked with them.

"You turned the Scout into a statue, witch!" Bors erupted suddenly pointing at Tristan. "He hasn't moved since you sat down!" he laughed loudly, followed by the others.

Caley looked next to her and sure enough Tristan was still looking at her. He had not moved, and didn't even attempt to glare at Bors.

"Are you well, Sir Tristan?" she asked him with a smile.

He blinked and came over his senses. "Yes, very." he stated simply then slowly returned his attention to his food. The other Knights finally over seeing Caley dressed the way she was followed his example and continued to eat.

_"You look very beautiful, my love."_ Caley heard her native tongue being spoken next to her.

_"Thank you, Tristan."_ she replied with a smile.

_"Why so dressed up?" _he questioned her.

_"Is it wrong of me to make myself look beautiful for the man I love?"_ she stated. He smiled at her and reached under the table to lightly grab her hand.

_"You are always beautiful to me. No matter what you are wearing."_ he replied to her. She smiled at his comment barely able to contain the excitement that he thought she always looked beautiful.

Everyone finished their dinner and as a group they made their way down to the tavern. When they reached the noisy tavern, the Knights claimed a table for themselves. Tristan went off to his own little table, like always, to watch over the crowd. Caley flashed him a smile, and her eyes told him that she would join him soon. She went off in search of Vanora at the moment.

Caley found her red-headed friend working behind the bar. Caley smiled and walked up to the bar and stood there waiting for her friend to take notice.

"I'll be right with you, Miss." Vanora said with her back towards Caley. Caley smiled and waited patiently until her friend turned around. "What can I ge-" Vanora faltered. "Caley! You look completely different!" Vanora squealed reaching over the bar to hug Caley. "You look so beautiful!"

"Thank you Vanora. I have to thank you for forcing me to get this dress." Caley said laughing at Vanora.

"None needed. I knew you would need it. What did Tristan say when he saw you all dolled up?" Vanora asked the last part in a whisper. Vanora was the only one that Caley had told that her and Tristan were courting. She had made the red-head swear to secrecy when Caley told her about it.

"Nothing." Caley said simply. She saw Vanora get a slightly angered look on her face at that. Caley decided to quickly remedy that before she went off on the Scout. "He couldn't. I stunned him into a statue as your dear Bors said." Vanora then smiled at that, and Caley continued. "He did tell me that I looked very beautiful though."

"I told you he would say something like that once you finally put that dress on." Vanora told her happily.

"Vanora!" Bors voice boomed from behind Caley.

Vanora rolled her eyes. "What is it dear?" Vanora asked her loud lover as he came to stand next to Caley.

"I have a request to make of you." he stated.

"If it's for me to sing, the answer is no. I just started working." She told him sternly.

"No, it's not that. Yet." Bors said gently. He looked at Caley and then at Vanora. "I want to know if you will get mad at me if I were to ask Caley for a dance.?"

Vanora had an amused look cross her face and Caley laughed. "Of course not dear. But only with Caley are you allowed to dance with. Plus, we can't let her dress go to waste now can we?" Vanora said with a smile.

Bors leaned over the bar and kissed Vanora sweetly. "Of course my dear." he told her gently. He then turned to Caley and offered his arm. "Will you have a dance with me Caley?" Bors asked her.

Caley smiled and took his arm gently. "Well, when you go and ask permission from Vanora, how can I refuse?" They laughed together as he led her out onto the dance floor and they began to move around with the music.

She caught Tristan's eye while dancing with Bors, and she could barely make out the amused look on his face as he watched her and Bors. It had to be very comical to see. Bors was a large man, yet he was graceful on his feet when it came to dancing.

"You should be wary tonight, Caley." Bors told her as they moved around the dance floor. She looked at him slightly confused and he laughed. "Well, you look absolutely stunning in that dress. There are many men around that I have already seen look at you in a manner that would mean taking you to their room for the night." A slightly frightened look overcame her face. "Do not fret. None of your brother Knights will let any harm befall you. I can assure you of that." he smiled at her.

"Thank you." she told him gently. It was true what he said. The Knights would not let any harm come to her, especially Tristan.

"You're one of us, Caley. A Sarmatian Knight. We look out for our own, no matter the cause." he told her as the dance ended and he led her off the dance floor to where the others sat, save for Tristan.

Before Caley had the chance to sit down, she was swept away by Gawain. "My turn." was all he said as he led her out on to the dance floor.

Caley couldn't help, but laugh. "Am I to put up with this all evening? Dancing until my feet bleed from all of these handsome Knights?" she told Gawain jokingly.

Gawain laughed at her. "You brought it upon yourself. You were the one that had to dress like that."

"I guess I did, didn't I." she stated rhetorically, as he spun her around and her dress flailed out slightly.

For the next 2 hours, she was subjected to non-stop dancing with the Knights. A few Romans had even come up to ask her for a dance, but one glare from the Knights sent them the other way. Caley thought it was quite funny. Her brothers in arms were taking the brother part a little too seriously. She didn't mind though. It was nice to have so many men look out for her well being.

Galahad came up to her and asked for another dance. "May I please rest for a minute, my good Knights. You men have worn me out." she said while laughing. She went to sit down with them and looked up at Tristan and smiled at him. "I'll return my friends." she simply stated before walking off to the table that Tristan was seated at.

She sat down across from him and he offered her a piece of apple. She took it happily and then smiled. "It's just like the first time I came to the tavern. You gave me a piece of your apple."

He looked at her and let a smile grace his features. "Yes, except I wasn't glaring at every man that looked at you in a less than respectful way." he told her quietly.

"Really?" she said to him. "You have been fending off the wolves from afar? That is very noble of you, Tristan."

"When it comes to you, I'll do anything to keep you safe." he whispered to her, and she barely heard it because of the noise around them.

Caley smiled. The plan she had come up with earlier that evening was unfolding just like she wanted. "Well," she began, "I can think of a way that will keep them away from me for good." she stood up from her chair.

"And what is that exactly?" he asked looking up at her, as she walked around the table towards him.

"This." she said gently and sat down his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips to his in a passionate kiss.

Tristan's eyes widened slightly, since they were in public, and he was not for public display of affection. That thought quickly disappeared as he closed his eyes and deepened the kiss even more. He let his dagger and apple fall to the ground as he placed his hands on her waist and pulled her closer.

The rest of the Knights were sitting at their table laughing with each other. They hadn't noticed Caley and Tristan kissing off to the side. Lancelot had looked up from his fellow Knights and started to scan the crowd.

"Where did our sweet Lady Knight run off too? She's been gone for a while." Lancelot said to the others. The others looked up instantly, wondering about her safety amongst the drunken men.

"I found her." Gawain said pointing over to where she sat on someone's lap. Her green and black dress was easy to spot and the dagger at her back a clear sign that it was her.

"Who is that she is kissing?" Galahad asked in almost disbelief.

"I don't know, but I'm going to kill him!" Bors said starting to stand up from the table. Dagonet reached up to stop him as Caley pulled her face away from the msn she had been kissing.

"By the Gods...." Gawain trailed off in shock as he saw who it was.

"It's Tristan!" Lancelot almost yelled.


	17. Not So Perfect Plan

**Disclaimer:** See first chapter.

**Author's Note: **Hello once again my friends! I am sorry for the lack of update. I was at a bit of a writer's block and couldn't find the time to really sit down and write. But...I just sat here and watched King Arthur and got some more ideas. I hope that you guys can forgive me. I will try to update more often. If it makes you feel better, I have the ending written out alone with other chapters later on in the story.

Thank you so much for reading and once again thanks to those that have favorited/alerted my story and for those that send me reviews. I love reading them. If any of you have an ideas that you would like to see please let me know. I am open for suggestions.

As for now.....ENJOY THIS CHAPTER!!

-Twitch

* * *

"Who is that she is kissing?" Galahad asked in almost disbelief.

"I don't know, but I'm going to kill him!" Bors said starting to stand up from the table. Dagonet reached up to stop him as Caley pulled her face away from the man she had been kissing.

"By the Gods...." Gawain trailed off in shock as he saw who it was.

"It's Tristan!" Lancelot almost yelled.

* * *

"I don't know, but I'm going to kill him!" Bors said starting to stand up from the table. Dagonet reached up to stop him as Caley pulled her face away from the man she had been kissing.

"By the Gods...." Gawain trailed off in shock as he saw who it was.

"It's Tristan!" Lancelot almost yelled......."

"Not for much longer! I'm gonna kill him!" Bors yelled to the Knights as he stood and started making his way to Caley and Tristan, pushing other patrons out of his path.

"Oh no...." Galahad trailed off as he and the others ran after Bors.

"SCOUT!" Bors bellowed as he neared the couple. Tristan glanced over Caley's shoulder to see the enraged Knight making his way to him and Caley. There was absolutely no change in his expression, as if he knew this was going to happen.

Caley glanced over her shoulder and saw Bors coming. She started to slightly panic, not exactly expecting that kind of reaction from Bors. She thought he would at least be happy that she was courting a fellow Knight and not a another, like a Roman.

'There went my perfect plan...' Caley's thoughts trailed off. Her senses came over her and she quickly stood from Tristan's lap, and he stood from the chair. Preparing for a quick escape if need be. Caley put herself in front of Tristan, protecting him from whatever Bors had in mind to do. Tristan was still injured and she didn't want them to fight.

Bors stopped in front of the two, absolutely seething. The other Knights stopping behind Bors a few seconds later.

"What in the Hell do you think you are doing, Scout?!?!" Bors yelled at the silent man behind Caley.

"That's obvious Bors. He was kissing her." Lancelot responded with a smirk.

"Quiet you! Or I'll kill you when I'm done with him." Bors retaliated throwing a death glare at Lancelot.

Lancelot held up his hands in defeat, and whispered to Galahad. "He couldn't lay a hand on Tristan. Caley would see to that from the looks of things." Galahad just nodded in agreement, still quite shocked about the new discovering among the Knights.

Bors continued to stare Tristan down, waiting for the man's reply. Yet he remained silent. "Well are you going to answer me or not?! What do you think gives you the right to sit there and force yourself onto Caley?!" Bors ranted at the Scout, letting his anger take control and not censoring what came out of his mouth. Like he did that anyway.

"He didn't just say that did he?" Gawain spoke very quietly. In the instance those words were spoken, Tristan's expression became dark and dangerous. Caley's became alarmed, knowing how much Bors' words would insult Tristan, and feared what he would do to Bors. The other Knights themselves became unnerved, waiting for what was to come, but prepared to stop any fight that broke out.

"Do not dare insult my honor, Bors." Tristan said dangerously, his anger rising with every passing second.

Caley sensed Tristan's temper starting to rise and quickly stepped in. "Bors, Tristan didn't force anything upon me. It was consensual. I kissed him." she stated, hoping to resolve this conflict.

"Why in the Hell would you kiss him?!?!" Bors demanded from her.

Caley glanced back and looked at Tristan, who was still angry, and than back to Bors and the other Knights. "Because we are courting." she stated.

Bors looked at her completely confused for a few moments. "Why him?" came out of his mouth.

"Not again..." Galahad said quietly from behind him.

Caley could feel Tristan's anger flare up again, so quickly spoke up. "Because I love him. "I thought you would be happy that I was with a fellow Knight and not someone else."

"She's got a point Bors." Gawain said laying a hand on Bors' shoulder. "She could be with a Roman."

"But I don't know if I like it." Bors said looking back and forth from between Tristan and Caley.

"Well, it doesn't matter now does it Bors." they heard a woman speak from behind the group. They turned and saw Vanora standing there with her hands on her hips. "I think that is Caley and Tristan's decision. Not yours. So if your done I suggest you leave the two of them alone." she said in a tone that was not to be trifled with.

Bors looked from her back to the new couple and then back at Vanora. "Yes dear." he said defeated. He walked over to Vanora who shooed him towards the table he had been sitting at earlier. She than glanced back at Caley and Tristan and smiled before heading back to her duties.

The other Knights laughed lightly at seeing Bors getting ordered around by the red head. They than in turn each congratulated Tristan and Caley before heading back to their own table.

When they were left to themselves once again, they sat down at their table. Caley felt Tristan's anger had ebbed away, as he leaned down to pick up his fallen dagger and apple.

Caley sighed to herself. "That was a complete disaster. Please forgive me." she spoke quietly looking down at the table.

Tristan looked over at Caley. He reached over and placed a finger under her chin and raised her head to look her in the eyes. "I am not mad at you. I know you had good intentions and I didn't try to stop you. Bors just gets carried away at times. He will learn to accept our relationship." he reassured her.

Caley smiled at him, the weight of guilt lifting of her chest. "You are so sweet, Tristan. You know exactly what to say to make me feel better."

Tristan gave her nod and glanced around the tavern, before looking back at her. "I believe the other men will leave you alone now. They are giving looks that would suggest they are now afraid of you." Tristan stated.

Caley tore her gaze away from Tristan and looked around the tavern as well. What Tristan said was true. The looks that the men were giving her now seemed like they were afraid and did not want to go near her. They knew that she was the Scout's woman, and to attempt anything on her would mean that they would have to deal with Tristan.

Caley smiled at the thought. Tristan was her protector in all manner of ways now. She looked up at him with bright eyes. "They know that I am yours now."

"As they should." Tristan stated before going back to his cleaned off apple.

A little while later, Caley stood up from the table and walked to stand in front of Tristan. He looked up at her with questioning eyes.

"Will you dance with me?" she asked him holding out her hand. Tristan looked from her eyes, to her hand, to the dance floor, and back to her eyes. "Please?" she begged him softly. "We've never danced before."

Caley smiled as Tristan stood from the table and sheathed his knife. He took her hand and led her to the dance floor. He placed on of her hands gently on his left shoulder that was still healing, and placed his left hand on her hip. He then took her other hand in his and led her around the dance floor.

Caley was beside herself as Tristan twirled her and led her around. A smile was plastered on her face the entire time. She was finally able to do things like this in public with him and not have to worry about hiding their relationship from others. She was completely happy and she could see in Tristan's eyes that he was happy as well and enjoying himself.

"I still find it hard to believe." Galahad said from the table with the other Knights as they watched Tristan and Caley dance. "I mean, Tristan? I thought he was too cold hearted to open up to anyone."

Lancelot laughed. "Well, when you have a fiery woman like that one around, it's hard not to open up to her." he tried explaining to the young Knight.

"I just hope that he has nothing, but good intentions. If he hurts her I swe-" Galahad was cut off by Bors.

"I'll murder him myself! Don't you worry about that." Bors said throwing the Scout a glare. He was very protective of Caley. He saw her as his baby sister and he had to protect her.

"You won't have to do that Bors." Dagonet told his brooding friend.

"Yes, I agree with Dag. I never thought that Tristan would open his heart to any one, but it took a beautiful woman, who could fight and nearly beat him at sword play. I don't think he would give her up for anything. He knows how lucky he is." Gawain spoke to his friends from the end of the table.

"I wonder if Arthur knows?" Galahad questioned.

Dagonet chuckled. "Arthur is not as blind as we can sometimes be. He knows everything that goes on with us." The others nodded in agreement. Dagonet proceeded to finish of his ale and stood from the table. "It is getting late, I will see you all in the morning."

A chorused reply of "Good night" met him as he headed out of the tavern and towards his room.

On the dance floor, Tristan was still leading Caley around to the music.

"Tristan?" Caley spoke softly.

"Hmmm?" Tristan answered her just as quietly.

"It is getting late, and our comrades had me dancing quite a bit. I would like to retire for the night." she told him.

Tristan nodded in agreement and stopped their dance. He took her gently by the hand and lead her towards the tavern exit. On their way out they passed the other nights. Tristan nodded a good night to them, while Caley and the others vocally wished one another good night.

"Go easy on her Tris!" Lancelot called out as they made their way passed the table. Tristan threw Lancelot a glare, but then smirked when Bors hit him upside the back of his head. "Ow! I was only joking Bors!"

Caley and Tristan her Lancelot's feeble reply as they made their way to Tristan's room.


	18. Blissful Knights

**Disclaimer:** See first chapter.

**Author's Note:** Ok.....I don't know how I feel about this chapter. I've never written a scene like this, so please be nice and let me know what you think. I hope you enjoy it none the less. Once again Thank you to my reviewers and favoriters/alerters. ^_^ You guys are my encouragement. BTW..... As I post this I'm at 9,990 hits....10 more until it's 10,000!!! WOOT WOOT!!! My most viewed story ever! ok...enough of me talking. Enjoy!! R&R!

* * *

Tristan and Caley walked through the silent Knights hall hand in hand. No words needed to be spoken. They were just enjoying being with the other. When he led her past her door and towards her door she looked at him curiously, but did not speak up.

She was expecting to go to bed and wanted to change before they went to sleep. She was still in her green dress, and didn't really want to sleep in that. Tristan opened the door to his room and let her enter it first.

Caley walked into the dark room, and headed over to his table to light a candle. She heard him close and lock the door. She was about to turn and tell him that she wanted to change when she felt his arms snake around her waist and he started to kiss her neck seductively.

Caley couldn't resist the smile that crossed over her face as she relaxed and leaned back into Tristan's chest. She let a soft moan as he stared sucking lightly on her neck, and she could feel a smile form on his face as he heard her.

He lifted his lips from her neck and gently turned her so that she was facing him. She looked up at him with love in her eyes at he locked his lips with hers in a passion filled kiss. Her eyes slid shut immediately and she was swept away in bliss.

She didn't recall anything as she enjoyed Tristan's affection until the back of her knees hit something. Her eyes snapped open as she realized it was his bed and what was going through his mind finally hit her. She knew what he wanted and she wasn't sure if she was ready.

Caley placed her hands on his chest and lightly pushed him back so that she was looking him in the eyes. He looked at her waiting for her to speak.

"Tristan..." she paused not sure how to say what she wanted. She saw in his eyes that he was reading her face trying to get a hold of what she was feeling. She tried again. "Tristan,...I don't know if I can. I mean. I don't know if I'm ready....I..."she was silenced as he placed a finger over her lips.

"Ssshhh." he whispered to her, moving his hand to cup her cheek. "If you get uncomfortable and want to stop all you have to do is tell me and I will. I promise." he reassured her quietly. He lowered his hand back to her waist and waited for her to respond.

Her inner battles went into overdrive. Would her father approve of Tristan? Was she ready to become a full-fledged woman? Would she disappoint Tristan? Could she actually go through this? Would she regret it?

She battled with herself, before looking up into his eyes and saw that he held nothing but love. She closed her eyes briefly and let out a breath she didn't even realize she was holding. She opened her eyes and came to her decision.

She leaned up and kissed Tristan with everything she had and let her arms wrap around his neck. It was her way of telling him that she was ready.

Tristan was surprised at the intensity of Caley's kiss at first, but responded to it with just as much fervor. He gently pushed her back towards the bed and laid her against the mattress, not once breaking their kiss.

Caley moved her hands to rest on Tristan's shoulders as he started placing light kisses down her neck. She couldn't resist the content sigh that escaped her lips, as she reveled in the feel of his kisses. However, she tensed slightly when she felt him go to untie the laces of her black bodice.

Tristan stopped immediately and glanced up at her face to look into hers. Silently asking her if she was ok and wanted him to continue. Caley took a calming breath, and gave him the tiniest nods. Telling him she was ok. Tristan gently kissed her on the lips, before making quick work of her bodice. He leaned back onto his knees and took Caley's hands, gently pulling her up into a sitting position.

Caley looked up at him, with a hint of nervousness in her eyes. He gave her a reassuring smile, which she returned. Tristan took the straps of the bodice and gently slid it off Caley's body. He let the garment fall to the floor beside the bed. Tristan gently laid her back against the bed, and went to kiss her again.

Caley placed her hands on his chest stopping his progress, and he gave her a questioning look. Caley just smiled, and feeling some courage enter her body started to unlace his jerkin, and slid it off his shoulders. When his jerkin joined her bodice on the floor she started removing his tunic, leaving his chest bare. She gently ran her hands over his muscles, and couldn't help the blush that spread over her face.

"You're blushing again." Tristan whispered to her, as he watched her explore his chest. Tracing over his scars ever so lightly with her her fingertips, and tracing the edges of his lightly bandaged shoulder.

Caley's eyes shot up to meet his and a coy smile crossed her features. "Would you rather me not? I can't help that your handsomeness causes me to react this way." she said playfully.

Tristan let out a low chuckle and then kissed her wrapping his arms around her and rolling onto his back, pulling her on top of him. She let out a squeal at the sudden action, and couldn't help but laugh.

"Now you know how I felt when I laid eyes on you in that dress of yours." Tristan told her, to which Caley responded with a smile.

Caley looked into Tristan's face smiling like an idiot. He had a smile on his face as well, and Caley noticed what Tristan was doing. He was trying to make her comfortable and laugh. Trying to calm her and make her less nervous. She smiled even more thinking of this.

"I love you, Tristan." she whispered to him staring into his eyes.

Tristan smiled, one of his true smiles. "I love you too, Caley." he whispered back to her.

Caley leaned down to kiss him passionately, and let out a giggle as he rolled them back over, and he was on top. Caley got swept away from the new sensations that she was feeling that before she knew it, her and Tristan both lay there naked. He had stopped his affections and was searching her face.

"Do you trust me?" Tristan asked her softly.

Without a moments hesitation, she answered. "Yes." With that, Tristan continued to make them one.

Pain. That was all she could feel. She dug her nails into Tristan's back, but he seemed as if it didn't bother him. She could feel a few tears slide down her face as she let out a whimper. Tristan was whispering to her gently. Trying to soothe her as he kept a very slow rhythm. He gently kissed her tears away, trying to comfort her.

As Caley was focusing on the pain, she found it slowly being replaced with a pleasurable sensation. She slowly lessened the pressure in which she was digging her nails into Tristan's back, and started enjoying the feelings that he was causing her.

Caley felt the feeling building within her and moaned out Tristan's name as she reached her peak. A feeling that she could only describe as euphoric. Tristan followed seconds later moaning out her name and collapsing next to her.

They were both breathing heavy, glowing in the feelings that they just shared together as one. Caley slowly turned to face Tristan, who was lying on his back. She smiled up at him, silently thanking him for what he just gave her. He smiled at her in return. Caley than moved closer to him to rest her head on his chest, and his arm wrapped around her protectively.

"I love you Caley." he whispered to her.

"And I you." she replied.

The two laid like that for several moments, before they eventually drifted off into a peaceful sleep.


	19. Oh Baby!

**Disclaimer: **See first chapter.

**Author's Note:** Ok...so I felt kind of bad that the last chapter was short, so I wrote this up in the past hour or so and decided to post it for you guys. ^_^ I hope you enjoy it! Thanks again to my reviewers!

* * *

Days turned into weeks. Weeks into months. And months into years. Before Caley knew it, she was 4 years into her service for Rome, her brothers in arms were into their 9th year.

Caley became accustomed to life at the wall. When she was not on missions with the other Knights, she relaxed with her companions at the tavern. Or she trained with them on the practice fields, with good nature-ed fun and bets on who would beat who.

They helped her become stronger, braver, and more outspoken. She was willing to take on any challenge that came their way, and would gladly help them out no matter what the consequences were. This was how she had acquired some of the scars that now covered her body. At one point or another in battle she had saved every one of their lives, sometimes ending up with a wound or two. But they in turn had saved her life on more than one occasion as well.

She loved her brothers in arms dearly and enjoyed their company immensely, but she was truly happiest when she was with Tristan. Weather it be at the wall and they were alone, or when they went scouting together, since he took it upon himself to train her as a scout. Their relationship had grown greatly over the years and they were as close as a couple could get. It took a while for the Knights to become accustomed to their relationship, but they overcame it and now liked to joke with them frequently about it when on missions. Tristan and her took the jokes well, but Tristan still did not speak much.

He did, however, show some affection to her in public now. A small kiss here and there on the cheek or a gentle caress along her back as they walked. Nothing major, but enough to show that he cared and she was his. Though, when he spotted someone looking at her in a less than respectful way, he would wrap an arm around her shoulder and pull her close to him, all the while glaring daggers at whoever looked her way. These individuals were usually new residents or travelers that did not know better than to avoid the Scout and his woman.

At the moment, Caley was lying in the bed that she shared with Tristan, staring at the ceiling. Tristan had left a little earlier that morning to tend to some business with Arthur. She sighed as she laid there before finally getting out of bed and changing into a tunic and breeches. As she was putting on her belt with her trusted dagger, she felt nauseated.

'Not again." she breathed out as she ran over to the pail in the room and vomited. "That's the 4th time this week. What is wrong with me?" she spoke to herself as she sat on the floor with her back leaning up against the wall. She closed her eyes, and tried willing the sickening feeling away.

She was glad that Tristan was not in the room, or he would be worried sick. She had somehow managed to avoid him whenever this feeling overcame her. He did notice though, that she was tired more than usual and not quite so into their lovemaking as she had been only a few weeks prior. He didn't say anything though. Just kept an eye on her and made sure she was safe.

Caley sighed once again, and opened her eyes. "I should really go see the healer. I need to find out what's wrong before it gets any worse." With that decided she stood from her spot on the floor and made her way out of the door and towards the healer's house.

Outside the morning sun was rising, casting a beautiful orange glow on Hadrian's Wall. People were already out and about, since village life started early in the summer months. She navigated the streets quickly with determination in her step.

'Hopefully I can see the healer quickly, and then join the others for breakfast.' she thought as she neared the healer's house.

She reached the door and knocked lightly on it waiting for an answer. A few seconds later the door opened, and a kind looking elderly woman with green eyes, and gray hair opened the door.

"Ah, Caley. What can I do for you? Are you wounded again?" the woman asked, with a smile.

Caley smiled at her question. "Not this time, Isabel, I assure you."

"That is good to hear." Isabel opened the door a little wider and stepped aside. "Come in dear." Caley smiled at her and entered the room, as Isabel closed the door behind her. "If you are not wounded, then what brings you here my dear?" Isabel asked her kindly as she led her into another room of the house.

This room held a few long tables, that Caley could remember at one point being laid on with serious wounds, as well as the other Knights. The walls where lined with shelves with various jars of herbs, ointments, salves, bandages, and the sort.

She looked at Isabel, who was waiting for Caley to answer her question. "Umm... I haven't really been feeling well lately." Caley told the healer.

Isabel motioned to one of the tables, and Caley headed over to it and sat down. "Please tell me more, child." she asked as she sat in a chair in front of Caley.

"Well, ummm..." she began, "I've vomited 4 times the past week, and have been more tired than usual." Caley explained. She really didn't know what else to tell the woman.

"When have you been vomiting?"

"It's all happened in the morning."

Isabel thought for a second, and then smiled. "When did you notice that you were more tired than usual?"

Caley thought for a moment. "I would say about 3 weeks ago."

"Did you happen to bed your Knight 4 or 5 weeks ago?" Isabel asked straight out.

Caley's eyes widened, and she blushed a deep shade of red. "Um...well uh....umm...how is this relevant?"

Isabel laughed at the younger woman before her. "I will take that as a yes then. The answer is quite simple on what ails you."

"It is?" Caley asked completely clueless.

Isabel nodded. "You're with child. Probably about a month along."

That sentence hit Caley like a ton of bricks. Her heart started racing, and she felt like she was getting dizzy.

"I'm.... I'm with child?" she asked completely shocked. Isabel just smiled and nodded. "I... I think I need to lie down."

"Take all the time you need darling." Isabel said standing and helping Caley lay back on the table. "I'll get you something to calm your nerves, and help settle your stomach." she said before walking off.

Caley just stared at the ceiling in complete shock. 'A baby?' she thought to herself. 'I'm gonna have a baby. Tristan's baby.' She moved her hands to gently rest on her abdomen. 'This is incredible. I never thought, that I would be a mother.'

Her thoughts were interrupted by Isabel. "Here, my dear." she handed Caley a small cup filled with a warm liquid. "Drink that up. It will calm you down. I know it's a lot to take in, hearing that you are going to be a mother."

Caley sat up slowly and took the cup from her and started drinking the warm liquid. Hoping that it would indeed calm her down. Isabel than handed her a small wooden box. "This is a herb that will help calm your stomach. The morning sickness will only get worse, but it does eventually stop. Just brew it in some tea and drink it down whenever you start feeling a little sick."

Caley nodded finishing off the rest of her drink. "Thank you, Isabel." Caley said still in shock.

"You're most welcome, Caley. It's a nice change to have you come in here for something as wonderful as this, and not a wound." Isabel smiled kindly at her. "Now if I were you I would go and get some breakfast. You need to feed that little one. And I want to see you back here in about a month to make sure everything is going well, ok?"

"Of course." Caley said smiling at her. She handed her the empty cup. "Thank you again." She told her, standing and slipping the small box into her pocket. Isabel nodded and walked with her to the door. Isabel bid her farewell, and Caley began her walk back to the Knights hall for breakfast.

She walked slowly, thinking things over in her head as a hand strayed to rest on her stomach. 'A baby? I can't believe this.' She was amazed that there was another life growing inside of her. 'I wonder what Tristan will think.' she stopped abruptly when that thought entered her mind. 'Would Tristan even want the baby? Would he take the news well? Would he treat her like a fragile object and lock her away in their room? Or would he get angry and cast her away' These thoughts started swimming around in her head. She dreaded having to tell him for fear of his reaction. They had never talked about children, so she was completely unaware of how he would take the news. She took a deep breath to calm herself down again and continued walking. 'I'll tell him, but not immediately. I'll need to find the right time to do so.'

With her semblance of a plan formed she entered the Knights hall and headed to their dining area. A bright new fire growing in her eyes.

**Author's Note:** HAPPY MOTHER"S DAY!!! I think it fits for this chapter! ^_^**  
**


	20. Guess Who's Back?

**Disclaimer: **See first chapter.

**Author's Note:** WOW.....the big 20 for my story. I don't know how I feel about that. My baby's growing up! lol. Ok...bad joke. Anyway. Thank you again to all of my reviewers. I appreciate your feedback more than you know. Keep it coming and I'll keep these chapters coming just as quickly! I mean come on, 3 chapters in a matter of days? I'm spoiling you all!

Well, enough of that. Enjoy this chapter! I had fun writing it and the next one!

-Twitch

* * *

Caley entered the dining hall and saw the sleepy faces of the other Knights, save for Tristan and Arthur who were not present. She smiled brightly at them, while walking to her normal seat.. "Good morning my friends." She greeted them, sitting down at the table. She got a mixed reply of 'good mornings' from the group. She saw that it seemed that most of them were suffering from a hangover from the previous nights festivities. Breakfast was brought out to her and she happily began to eat, knowing that she was now not only feeding herself, but her baby as well.

"I trust that you slept well?" Lancelot questioned from the other side of the table. "You went to bed quite early or did Tristan keep you awake until the wee hours of the night?"

Caley choked on some of her water, causing the other Knights to laugh. "That, Lancelot, is none of your business. But, yes, I had a great night of sleep."

"Good to hear!" Lancelot replied.

"Speaking of Tristan, where is that Scout of yours Caley?" Bors questioned her.

Caley looked over at him and was about to reply, but stopped herself. A smile crossing her face.

"Behind you, Bors." Tristan spoke from where he just walked in with Arthur behind him.

Bors jumped and turned in his seat. "Why in the bloody Hell did you have to go and do that to me, damn Scout?!?!" Bors bellowed at Tristan.

Tristan just shrugged his shoulders and made his way to sit next to Caley. She smiled up at him and he nodded at her, while reaching over and gently squeezing her hand.

"Bloody Scout. Scaring people and then not saying a word." Bors grumbled to himself.

"Calm down Bors. You know it's all in good fun." Arthur said from his seat.

"Fun? When has Tristan ever had 'fun' with us?" Gawain said with a laugh looking over at the Scout, who just shrugged it off.

"Good point." Galahad spoke up joining in the light conversation. This caused everyone to laugh, even Tristan.

"How did everything go with Arthur?" Caley asked Tristan queitly.

Tristan swallowed his bite of food before answering. "Well. He wants us to do a routine scouting trip in the area."

"Really?" she said looking over at him, one of her hands unconsciously moving to rest on her stomach. "We haven't really done one in a few weeks, have we? When do we leave?"

"As soon as we're ready. We can get an early start. We should be gone only for about 3 days." he informed her.

Caley nodded and continued her breakfast lost in her thoughts. 'Should I go on this trip? It's just a routine scouting trip. Nothing major should happen. The baby would be safe, and Tristan would be with me. I want to tell him, but it's not the right time.'

"Caley?" she was broken from her musings when she heard her name. She looked up to see Tristan standing next to her, hand on her shoulder. "Are you ok?" he asked, concern in his eyes.

She glanced around the hall and saw that the others had already left. She looked back up at him and smiled. "I am, yes. I must of got carried away with my thoughts. Trying to make sure that I get everything I need for our mission." she said standing up from the table.

Tristan searched her eyes not entirely convinced that was all Caley was thinking about. She just smiled at him, and he decided to leave it at that. If something was really bothering her, she would tell him eventually or he would ask her when she finally drove him mad.

"Come, let us prepare." he told her and they headed down to their room to pack their bags.

They grabbed their weapons, a change of clothes, and the basic medical supplies in case of any accidents. They put on their traveling cloaks before heading down to the stables to ready their horses. Jols came into the stables not long after them with some food he brought from the kitchens. Caley took it from him with a thank you and tied it to her horse's saddle.

Tristan mounted his horse, and Caley followed suit. They left the stables and headed towards the gate. When they were outside of Hadrian's Wall, Tristan stopped and let out a low whistle. Within minutes, a hawk flew out of the tree line and gracefully glided down to land on Tristan's outstretched arm.

"Ready to help us on a scouting mission, girl?" Tristan spoke softly to Saoirse . The bird squawked in reply, and Tristan lifted his arm to launch her back into the air. He turned to look at a smiling Caley.

"Are you done talking with your love now?" Caley said with a laugh. Tristan just smiled at the jest and kicked his horse into a gallop, with Caley quickly following behind.

The two scouts rode hard that day. Following old trails, and checking new ones for any signs of a threat. They would stop at the occasional outpost that the Romans had abandoned long ago looking for any disturbances. When they came upon the occasional group of travelers, they would hide amongst the foliage and observe them. Collecting information and determining if they would be a threat to the safety of those in Hadrian's Wall, or if they were in fact just merchants and the like passing through.

The sky started ti darken with the threat of rain, and the arrival of night. Tristan slowed his horse as he scanned the sky and it's dark clouds. Caley slowed her horse to walk next to Tristan's.

"There is a clearing that I know of up ahead in the woods. We can make camp there tonight, before the rain comes." he told her and she nodded in acceptance.

They kicked their horses into a gallop and entered the woods. They came upon a nicely sized clearing rather quickly and after an initial sweep of the area they dismounted their horses. They both looked up as they heard a rustle through the trees and Saoirse flew into the clearing landing on a nearby branch.

They left their horses to wander the clearing, feeding on the patches of grass that were present. They would of removed their saddles, but when they scouted alone like this, they left them on their horses. They never knew when they had to make a quick escape.

Caley helped Tristan gather some wood to start a fire, so they could get a hot meal before the rain came. While Tristan worked on the fire, Caley went over to her horse and untied the bag of food. She walked over to Tristan and knelt next to him and started pulling things out.

"Jols out did himself for us this time." Caley spoke with a laugh.

"How so?" Tristan asked not looking up from his task.

"Well," she began. "We've got some bread, which is normal of course. And some apples that look delicious." She glanced up to see a smile spread across Tristan's face. Over the years, she found out that apples were his favorite food. She turned to continue her inspection of the bag. "But he somehow managed to get a hold of some salted pork." she said unwrapping the cloth, and inspecting the meat.

"Generous of him." Tristan said stoking the fire he had made.

They resumed their silence, as they went about their tasks. Caley prepared their dinner, while Tristan walked over to the horses and checked on them, and then his hawk. Not to far off in the distance they heard the rumble of thunder. Both Knights looked up at the sky for a moment before continuing their work.

"The rain will hit soon." Tristan said quietly into the silence.

Caley frowned. "I do not look forward to that. I prefer to stay dry."

Tristan chuckled. "I know the feeling." He made his way back towards Caley who was sitting with their finished food. She smiled at him as she handed his share over. He nodded his thanks to her, and they quickly ate their meal.

When they finished, Caley smiled over at him before reaching into the bag and pulling out two green apples. She handed one over to Tristan, who gave her a happy smile. They enjoyed their silence while listening to the sounds of the forest and the approaching thunder.

Tristan stood a few moments later, tossing his apple core into the fire. He than walked away from their small fire and to a tree. Caley watched as he removed his sword from his back and sat down at the base of the tree. He looked over at Caley and held out his hand.

"Come here, Luv." he beckoned her gently.

Caley smiled at him and stood. She loved it when he called her that name. She walked over to him, while removing her sword. She knelt down, placing her sword on the ground with his. She then looked up at him and gave him a kiss, to which he responded wrapping his arms around her and pulling her into his lap.

"Tristan!" she yelped at the sudden movement.

"Hmmm?" he murmured into her neck.

"I love you." she whispered to him.

His 'I love you' was muffled as he was gently kissing her neck. She forced him to stop, though, when she readjusted in a more comfortable position. She sat in between his legs, and leaned her back into his chest, resting her hands on her stomach and indulging in the warmth he gave off. He wrapped his arms and cloak around her and leaned his head back against the tree content.

Caley absentmindedly rubbed her thumbs over her stomach, thinking about the small little gift that was growing inside of her. She wanted to tell Tristan so badly, but was worried. Worried that if he got mad, she would have to ride back alone. Worried that if she told him and they ran into trouble his mind would be elsewhere and could get him wounded or killed. She sighed and leaned her head against his chest, feeling the worry and tiredness of the day hit her a thousand fold. She was normally not this tired after one day of scouting, but she knew that that baby was taking it's toll on her.

Tristan heard her sigh deeply, and could hear how tired she was. He opened his eyes and looked down at her, and smiled. She had her head resting on his chest and her eyes were closed. He could tell by her breathing that she was not yet asleep. He loathed to disturb her, but she had had him worried this past few weeks, and he wanted to know.

"Caley, Luv?" he whispered to her.

She gave a small sigh and shifter her head a little. "Yes, Tristan?" she said quietly.

"What's been on your mind? I know something has been bothering you as of late." He asked her quietly.

Caley's eyes snapped open, not expecting that question to come out of Tristan's mouth. Her mind went into overdrive, trying to think of something that she could say. She finally settled on something and opened her mouth to speak.

"Tristan, I -" she was cut off abruptly by the sound of Saoirse screeching and taking flight.

Tristan and her immediately became alert to their surroundings. That was what Saoirse did when someone was approaching. Caley jumped from her spot, and Tristan followed suit. Their swords were in their hands ready for anything that came their way.

Tristan glanced over at the fire, and quickly moved over to it. He kicked dirt on it to put it out, shrouding the clearing in darkness.

"Caley." he whispered quickly. She heard him and moved closer to him as her eyes adjusted to the dark. When she got over to him they put their backs against each other and watched the treeline.

They heard a sound off to their right, and the another to their left. More and more sounds came from around them as the rain started.

'Great.' Caley thought sarcastically.

They waited, ears alerts as well as their eyes, now that they were adjusted to the dark. Saoirse screeched once more above them, causing the horses to neigh.

The two Knights kept their eyes trained on their surroundings. Listening. Waiting. Then they heard it. A sound that was unlike the rain drops hitting the ground. A clear and crisp snapping of a twig as weight was put on it. They turned slightly towards the sound, but not so much to keep their backs unguarded.

Suddenly, 13 men burst from the treeline, charging at them with swords drawn. They weren't able to clearly identify the nationality of the men in the dark, but that didn't stop them from engaging in battle. They fought back, blocking attacks and delivering blows, but that didn't matter. They had been separated from one another and that was their downfall. The two were skilled, but there were too many for the two Knights to take on themselves.

Caley chanced a glance over to Tristan and saw him forced to the wet ground on his knees and his hands being bound behind his back. Seeing that they were gonna be taken prisoner and not killed, she yelled out in Sarmatian.

_"Run, Agama! Back to Arthur!" _She heard a neigh and then both horses take off running from the fight. 'They'll get back to Arthur, and the Knights will come for us.' was the thought that ran through her head as she was disarmed of her sword.

She was about to reach around for her dagger, when she was grabbed from behind. A hand was clamped over her mouth and her arms restrained. "It's been a while, hasn't it?" she heard whispered into her ear.


	21. Revenge

**Disclaimer: **See first chapter.

**Author's Note:** Thank you once again to all of my reviewers and those that have put this story on their alerts or favorites! ^_^ I hope you enjoy this chapter! And remember....Reviews are the best kind of bribery for another update. hehehe Enjoy!

* * *

'…..She was about to reach around for her dagger, when she was grabbed from behind. A hand was clamped over her mouth and her arms restrained. "It's been a while, hasn't it?" she heard whispered into her ear.....'

Caley's eyes widened when she heard that voice. 'I know that voice.' she thought as she was roughly pushed to her knees, mud splattering on her pants, and her hands bound. She struggled, but it was useless.

The man that had spoken walked to stand in front of Caley. Towering over her. Caley looked up at him and her eyes widened again as her suspicions were confirmed.

"Altus..." she trailed off. Not quite believing it was him.

He smirked at her. "Glad to see that you remembered me."

Caley narrowed her eyes at him. "How could I forget the bastard that took me from my home!" she spat at him. Caley's head snapped left as Altus backhanded her, the sting intensified by the rain and her wet skin.

"Don't you touch her!" Caley heard Tristan struggle nearby, no doubt angered at Altus for striking Caley. Caley turned her head back to glare at Altus, he cheek stinging and turning red.

"Watch your tongue. You are not in a position to be insulting a Roman officer." he said dangerously. Caley continued to glare at him. A twisted smile spread across Altus' face. He leaned down so that he was eye level with Caley. "I have a present for you." he whispered, and reached out to caress her cheek. She pulled away, not once breaking her glare.

"Don't touch me." she ground out dangerously.

Altus just smirked and stood upright. He looked at his men. "Bring them to the camp." he ordered and walked away into the woods. Caley and Tristan were hauled to their feet and forced to follow Altus. The rain dispersed slightly when they reached the trees, but that did not stop the squelching sounds their boots made as they walked.

Caley and Tristan were forced to walk, a dagger held at their backs making them do so. The Romans had surrounded the two Knights, preventing anyway for them to escape. But that did not discourage them from looking over the area for anything that might be useful in a escape later on.

As they walked Caley shivered. Her clothes were soaked now, and the night air gave her a chill, even in the middle of summer. Tristan noticed her slight shivering.

"_Are you alright?"_ he whispered in their native tongue.

She glanced over at him, and nodded her head. He didn't seem convinced, and she could see the worry in his eyes. She gave him a small smile, trying to cease his worry, but she knew it was futile. She would always worry him whenever they were in some kind of predicament.

Caley was not fine, however. She glanced down at her stomach. The baby growing inside of her was her biggest worry. Whatever these Roman's were gonna do, she feared for the safety and health of her unborn child. She bit her lip, as her worry flared to its worst.

'I mustn't let these bastards know that I'm afraid. They'll only do worse to me, if they don't plan on killing me.' she thought as she continued to walk.

The group continued on in silence, with nothing but the sound of snapping twigs and footsteps through mud. After about a half hour or so walking, Tristan and Caley could see a dim light of a fire up head. As they got closer, they could tell that it was the Roman's camp, and there were another 5 Romans wandering around. Two small tents had been erected on either side of the camp, with the fire burning brightly in the middle.

Altus stopped when they reached inside the camp boundaries. He turned to his men that were guarding Tristan and Caley and motioned for them to be brought to him. When they reached him, the two Knights were forced to their knees, yet again.

Altus smirked at his two prisoners. "I love this position of power." he said with a smile on his face. "Here I am, with two of Arthur's fearsome Knights." he looked from Caley to Tristan. "Yet, they are completely powerless to do anything." As the words left his mouth, he let his hand fly and hit Tristan across the face.

Caley glared at him, and struggled against the man that was restraining her. Just as Tristan hated seeing her hit, she felt the same way when he was treated in such a way.

Tristan recovered from the blow quickly and gave him a glare that would send most men running for the hills. Altus, however, just smiled at Tristan's act of defiance. He looked over at Caley, who was still struggling against her captor, and his smile grew wider. Altus drew his dagger and held it at Tristan's throat. Caley immediately froze, frightened that he may end her beloved's life right in front of her.

"Seems the wench has a bit of a soft spot for you." Altus said with laugh. "How touching." He sheathed his dagger. "That is something that I will definitely remember."

"What do you want?" Caley asked, tired of this little game Altus was playing.

Altus walked over to stand in front of Caley. "What do I want?" he repeated as he squatted down to become eye level with Caley. "I want revenge."

Caley looked at him confused. She tried remembering a time or instance that she or the Knights had crossed this man in her time being on this island.

Altus laughed seeing her trying to conjure up a memory. "Can't remember? Well allow me to refresh your mind." he stood back up and started walking back and forth in front of the two. "You disgraced me." he said shooting her a look. "Because of you trying to escape when we brought you here, I was forced to restrain you and hit you when you did not listen. Because of that Arthur had me discharged from Hadrian's Wall. Apparently, he didn't like the way I treated you, bloody half-Roman. I was dishonored because of that. I was sent back to Rome, and wasn't able to be stationed anywhere. All because their precious Artorious Castus removed me from his service."

He paused and went back over to Caley. He knelt down in front of her and grabbed her face. "My life was ruined because of you." he said in a dangerous voice.

Caley jerked her head out of his hand. "You did that yourself." she said glaring at him. "And that's a pretty pathetic reason to get revenge on someone. But you pig headed Romans alwa-"

It wasn't a slap across the face that cut Caley off this time, it was a punch. Altus had hit her so hard that she saw stars and landed in the mud. She gritted her teeth against the pain, refusing to let him hear a cry escape her mouth, the taste of blood made her stomach turn.

'The Baby!' her mind screamed. 'You must keep your temper in check, Caley. You don't want anything to happen to the baby!'

She heard another body hit the muddy ground and she could only assume that Tristan was infuriated, and attempted to lash out, only to receive a hit to the ground. Caley attempted to get back up, but her restrained arms prevented her from doing so. Altus, however, hauled her up roughly.

"If that damn Scout attempts to attack us one more time, I will not hesitate to kill him or you!" He shouted at her.

Caley looked over to where Tristan was. He was forced onto his stomach with a sword tip at the back of his neck. A Roman soldier was off to the side, nursing what looked to be a bloody nose. She smirked, 'Tristan must have used his head.' she thought.

"Now." Altus said letting go of her tunic and standing up straight. "Lets continue our little reunion." He turned and looked at one of the Romans.

"Go get her little present." He ordered. The Roman gave a short salute before walking away towards one of the tents. Altus looked back I Caley. "I do hope you enjoy your gift."

Caley just glared back at him. It was broken though as her attention was brought to the commotion coming from one of the tents. Caley and Tristan watched as the Roman was joined by another Roman and they were dragging someone towards them. Whoever it was, was putting up quite a fight, struggling and flailing the entire time.

"Let me go!" yelled a feminine voice.

Caley froze and her eyes widened. 'No.' she thought to herself. 'It couldn't be.'

The woman was brought to the group and forced to her knees next to Altus. Caley looked at her speechless, not quite believing her eyes.

"Mina?" Caley breathed out looking at the girl.

The girl looked up and her eyes had widened as well. "Caley? Is that really you?" Mina said in disbelief. Caley just smiled. It was her sister there was no denying it. The long brown hair, and green eyes gave it away.

Tristan looked up from his position on the ground from Caley to the girl she had called Mina. Instantly, he could tell that they were sisters. There was no denying it. They looked so much alike it was unmistakeable. 'But why was she here?' Tristan thought. 'If she's here, then the state of their tribe does not bode well.' he thought bitterly. 'If something happened to Caley's tribe, she'll be broken. That or her anger will be so great that these Roman's will stand no chance against her if she got free.'

"I thought you would like your gift." Altus said to Caley.

Caley tore her gaze from Mina and fixed Altus with a death glare. "What did you do to our tribe?" she asked icily.

Tristan didn't miss the look of sorrow that shadowed Mina's face. 'It's as I thought.'

Altus let a smile spread across his face. "Well if you must know. Me and my men killed everyone and burned it to the ground." he said rather joyfully. "Your father was the last to die, begging for his pathetic life. Can't believe he used to be a Knight, but then again, you Sarmatians are nothing but dogs. We let your brat sister live. Thought we would bring her to you before we killed her, then you, and your precious Scout." Altus laughed, along with a few of his men.

Tristan watched helplessly as Caley looked to the ground squeezing her eyes shut tightly. He could see her shaking as her anger started to rise. He glanced over at Mina who had silent tears running down her face. He glanced up at Altus and his men, his own anger starting to rise. Before he could act, Caley beat him to it.

She shot up from the ground, and out of the restraining arms of the man behind her. She used all of her strength and plowed into Altus and knocked him to the ground, her going with him. She quickly rolled away and got back to her feet and kicked him hard in the side.

"_You bastard! I swear I will make you pay for what you did!" _ she screamed at him, slipping into her native tongue through her rage.

"STOP!" a man yelled, but she ignored him. She froze, however, when she heard Mina.

"Caley!" she yelled, fear lacing her voice. Caley looked over at her, and saw a Roman holding a dagger to her throat.

'I can't risk losing her too.' Caley thought to herself. If Mina or Tristan were not here she would be giving everything she had to make Altus suffer. A Roman came up behind her and grabbed her, holding her tight.

Altus slowly got up from the muddy ground, anger emitting off of his body. He looked at Caley and struck her so hard across the face, it could have been a punch. "If you ever do that again I will kill you all without a second thought!" He shouted at her. "However," he said lower his voice some. "You will severely pay tonight for your little act. Take her to my tent!" he ordered one of his men.

Caley's eyes widened as it hit her what he was gonna do. 'He's gonna rape me!' her mind screamed. "My Gods, protect my child!' she prayed.

As her captor started to drag her away she struggled, fighting every step of the way. She could see Mina panicking, knowing what was gonna happen to her sister. Tristan was fighting to get up from the ground, but his captor was refusing to let him get that far. She met his eyes, and saw the burning inferno of anger residing in them. She knew hers must have been showing fear, because he struggled even more.

"Touch her and I swear that I'll-" Tristan started yelling.

"You'll what? Kill me? I highly doubt it in your position Scout." Altus laughed. "Tie him and the girl to a tree for the night." he ordered before following Caley and her captor to his tent with a smile on his face.

Tristan and Mina were drug over to the edge of the camp and each tied to a tree. It took them a lot longer to get Tristan tied, since he was trying to make it as hard as possible, hitting them anyway he could, with his legs, shoulders, and his head. He earned himself a few punches, but they eventually had him tied.

"Enjoy your night, you Sarmatian dogs." one Roman spat at them before walking back to the fires of the camp.

Mina looked over at the man that was held prisoner with her. She studied him, taking in his dark hair and eyes, and the tattoos on his cheeks that were similar to her sisters and late fathers. 'I suppose he can be trusted.' she thought to herself.

She summoned up enough courage to speak to him. "Will you help my sister?" she asked him quietly.

Tristan looked over at the girl, taking in the fear that was evident on her face. 'Who knows what these Roman bastards did to this poor girl.' he thought to himself. 'She can't be no older than 14.' He let out a small sigh and tried to give Mina a reassuring smile. "I will." he told her. "I will get you and her out of this camp."

She smiled slightly, glad that she could trust him. "What is your name?" she asked him.

"Tristan." was all he said.

"Mina." she said properly introducing herself. "Thank you." she whispered quietly.

He looked over at her slightly confused, but then nodded. 'She's probably grateful to not be in this alone.' he thought solemnly.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard the strangled cries of Caley from withing the Roman's tent. Tristan's blood started to boil, and he tried pulling against rope that bound him. He wasn't able to protect Caley from that Roman and it was killing him. When he got free, that Roman was gonna be in a world of pain. But as it stood, Caley, Tristan, and Mina were gonna be in for a long torturous night.


	22. Saviors

**Disclaimer: **See first chapter.

**Author's Note: **Man....I'm on a roll you guys. Guess I want to get to this awesome chapter that I already wrote. It's coming soon! ^_^ I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Once again thatnk you to all of my reviewers! Please keep them coming! They are the best kind of bribery! hehehehe.....Enjoy!

* * *

The sun had just risen over Hadrian's wall, and the small village there started to stir and make ready for a new day.

Dagonet was walking along the battlements, enjoying the sun on this rare occasion it was not hidden by the clouds. He stopped and rested his hands on the cold stone of the wall, looking out into the trees. He smiled, 'It seems that it is going to be a beautiful day.' he thought to himself.

His eyes caught a glimpse of a hawk flying out of the trees, enjoying it's freedom. He frowned. 'Freedom. Something that I wish I had again.' His eyes followed the hawk, and he furrowed his eyebrows. 'That hawk doesn't seem to be flying around enjoying it's freedom, it's on a mission.' he thought as the bird starting flying towards the wall. His eyes then fell onto two horses as they came running out of the forest.

His eyes widened as he saw the dark brown horse of Caley, and the dapple gray of Tristan and they were rider-less. He didn't have to think, as he took off running towards where he knew the other Knights would be. The room of the round table.

As he was running he saw Jols and stopped him. "Caley and Tristan's horses have returned without them. Tristan's hawk is here too. I will go to Arthur, you see to the horses." he explained quickly before running off again. Jols took action and went to see to his friend's animals.

A few minutes later Dagonet burst into the hall, startling the Knights that were seated in there.

"Dagonet?" Arthur questioned seeing his Knight. "What is wrong?" The other Knights, who still had sleep in their eyes, immediately became alert.

Dagonet took a few seconds to catch his breath. "Tristan and Caley's horses, along with his hawk have returned without them." he explained.

Without so much as a word, they all sprung up from the table and ran down towards the gates. They saw Jols just walking in holding the reins of the horses. Tristan's hawk flew down into the fort and landed on the saddle of Tristan's horse. The horses looked exhausted, like they had been running throughout the entire night. The villagers that were around looked at the animals confused. They knew who they belonged too, and could tell something wasn't right from the way the Knights looked.

As Jols lead the horses into the stables Arthur and his Knights followed. Once they were in the privacy of the stables and away from the prying eyes of the villagers Arthur spoke.

"Knights. This does not bode well." Arthur solemnly spoke. "I want you to ready yourselves as quick as you can. We ride out immediately to find our comrades." he ordered them. The Knights didn't need to be told twice as they took off to get their weapons. Arthur turned to Jols, "Jols, can you ready 2 spare horses. We'll need them for Tristan and Caley." Jols nodded and set about his task, as Arthur ran off to his room to grab his weapons as well.

Not long after the Knights were back in the stables saddling up their horses. Tristan's hawk flew out of the stables and into the sky above Hadrian's Wall. As soon as everyone had mounted up, Dagonet and Gawain grabbed the reins of the two extra horses, and they rode out of the fort.

As they reached the forest trail, Tristan's hawk flew down at them screeching. Arthur stopped, along with the Knights. The hawk came back down and screeched again before taking flight ahead of them.

"What is that bloody bird doing?" Lancelot spoke aloud.

"I think it's trying to tell us to follow it." Arthur explained looking at Lancelot.

"Follow a bird? That sounds like a grand idea." Lancelot said somewhat sarcastically.

"That bird has never let Tristan or us astray before, Lancelot. We follow." Arthur said before kicking his horse into a gallop. His heart filled with worry about the safety of his two Knights.

The Roman encampment was just coming to life an hour or so after the sun had risen. Tristan scanned the camp with his dark eyes. He had not slept at all last night. Caley's cries of anguish had kept him awake throughout the night. She had stopped making noise sometime in the middle of the night, and he could only assume that Altus had stopped having his way with her for the moment. It tore Tristan up inside knowing that she was in pain and there was nothing that he could do about it.

He glanced over at Mina, she was still asleep. Her head slumped forward with some of her hair hanging down in front of her face. She had only stayed awake 2 hours or so after she and him had been tied up. Tristan tested the ropes again, trying to weaken them, but they still held strong.

Tristan looked back up to the camp as he saw Altus walk out of his tent. He stopped one of his men as they walked by and quietly spoke to him. The man nodded and headed inside the tent. Altus looked over to see Tristan watching him, and started to walk over.

As Altus was nearing them, Mina started to wake up. When she saw him coming towards him she shrunk back into the tree behind her. Tristan noticed this, but kept his eyes on the Roman in front of him.

Altus stopped a few feet away from his two captives, and smiled. "Scout," he started, "I would like to let you know that you have quite a fighter there. She didn't want me and put up quite a struggle, but I think I managed to break her." he smirked.

Tristan felt his blood boil once again, and his eyes flashed with anger. "I swear I will kill you." he ground out dangerously.

Altus laughed, "I'm sure you will." he said sarcastically. He turned his gaze to Mina and walked towards her, Tristan following him with his eyes. Altus knelt in front of her and smiled wickedly. "I wonder if you are as wild as your sister?" he questioned reaching up and running his fingers through some of her hair. She shrunk back further into the tree, tears starting to come to her eyes.

"Don't you touch her!" Tristan warned. He felt a need to protect this girl. She was Caley's sister after all.

Altus stood and looked down at the Tristan. He smirked and turned back towards the camp. Before he walked away he spoke, "Just to let you know, my men will have their way with your woman, before we bring her over here. Then we'll kill the three of you and send your bodies back to Arthur. I think that would be a nice present for him." he said, then walked back towards his men.

Tristan glared at Altus as he walked back to the camp. 'Like Hell I will let you kill us.' he thought to himself. He heard a sniffle and glanced over at Mina, and softened his gaze. Mina was crying, she was truly afraid of Altus.

Mina looked over at him and he felt his heart lurch. She gave him a look so similar to what Caley gave him if she was afraid of something. He shook his head trying to get those thoughts out of his head, he had to be strong. For Caley and Mina.

"How will we escape?" she asked him quietly.

He looked back towards the camp for a minute before looking back over to Mina. "Caley called for our horses to return to our Commander before we were captured. I'm sure he and our brother Knights are already looking for us." he told her before returning his attention back to the camp. Watching the Romans talk to one another and carry on with their duties.

The day wore on, and Tristan did not see one glimpse of Caley. He saw numerous of the Romans enter that tent, and it just filled him with rage. He hated himself for not being able to help Caley and he hoped to the Gods that she would forgive him. Him and Mina were ignored for the most part. They would receive the occasional glare, but other than that they were left to themselves.

It had reached nightfall and the Romans had lit numerous fires in the camp, and sat around them talking and joking amongst themselves.

Tristan sat in his usual spot tied to the tree with Mina in the same manner. That's when he heard it. It was so soft and subtle that his scouting senses had barely picked it up. It was a footstep somewhere behind him in the forest.

'It must be the Knights.' he thought. His eyes then caught glimpse of a hawk flying above them, her figure illuminated by the fire light of the Romans. Tristan smirked knowing that it was indeed the Knights. He glanced over at Mina, whose eyes where distant. 'I better warn her so she doesn't scream.'

"_Mina" _he said quietly in their native tongue. He had only heard her speak Latin, but assumed that she was taught it after Caley was taken. Mina looked up at him, her green eyes still far away. "_Mina, the other Knights are here."_ he whispered. Her eyes widened, and a smile spread across her face. "_You have to remain as somber as you have been. They're behind us. When we are freed I want you to go with one of them. I will bring your sister to you, I promise."_ She nodded and turned to look back out at the Romans, trying to remain as somber as she had been before.

The light footsteps became slightly louder as their owner got closer to Tristan and Mina. "Tristan." whispered Galahad as he knelt down behind the tree Tristan was tied too. Tristan nodded in acknowledgment. "The others have surrounded the camp. Where is Caley?"

"Don't worry about her. I will see to that. Take Mina and get her away from here." Tristan whispered.

Galahad glanced over at the girl tied to the other tree and nodded. He unsheathed one of his daggers and cut the ropes that held Tristan. Tristan remained where he was sitting, and gripped a sword that Galahad slipped in his hand. His own weapons were somewhere in the camp, along with Caley's. Galahad moved quietly over to the girl and cut her ropes. She followed Tristan's example and remained still.

"Come with me." Galahad whispered. Mina looked over at Tristan for reassurance, and he gave it with a quick glance and a nod.

Mina slowly and quietly scooted back on the ground and into the woods with Galahad. Getting to her feet once she was in the shadows. She glanced over her shoulder to see Tristan silently disappearing into the shadows of the woods.

"Do not worry. You are safe." Galahad reassured her as they made their way to where the horses were. "We will wait here for the others." he told her and she nodded staring back into the direction that they had just come from.

Tristan made his way around the Roman encampment, watching each and everyone of them. Planning on how he was going to kill them for what they did to Caley. He had to restrain himself once the sword met his hand. He wanted to just run into the camp and slaughter every Roman, but knew that it would be futile. He stopped when he found Gawain crouching behind some trees. Tristan joined him, returning the nod that Gawain gave him.

"Galahad took the girl. I will get Caley. When are we to make our move?" Tristan spoke quietly.

"Arthur said to wait until the Romans realize that you're gone." Gawain not once breaking his gaze from the camp. Tristan nodded and returned his gaze back to the Romans.

It seemed like hours went by, but in reality it was only minutes, when the Romans finally noticed their hostages absence.

"Where did those Sarmatian bastards go?" asked one Roman standing and looking over to where they had been tied up.

"What do you mean?" Altus said also looking over at the trees. "Find them!" he ordered, rage filling his voice, as he made his way to his tent.

"RUUUUUUUUSSSSS!" Bors battle cry filled the camp, as the Knights ran into the camp.

The Romans were caught off guard and 5 off them were cut down easily before they started fighting back. Tristan ran straight for the tent that he knew Caley was in. Any one of the Romans that dared get in his way met death quickly. When he reached the tent and went to pull back the flap when it was pushed open.

Caley walked through it, with a dagger at her throat and Altus right behind her. Tristan was taken aback by her appearance, but tried to hide it. Instead, anger and fury flashed through his eyes. Caley looked lifeless. The fire in her eyes was gone, and they looked lifeless. There were a few bruises on her face, neck, and arms. Her clothes were disarrayed and torn in a few places.

"Back up Scout, or I'll kill her right here in front of you." Altus said angrily. Tristan growled dangerously, but backed up. Caley just walked forward, acting as if she wasn't there with them. As if she wasn't aware of what was going on.

When Tristan, Altus, and Caley were away from the tent, Altus took the chance to look around the camp. His face flared with anger as he saw his men, bloodied and dead on the ground. The Knights were walking around, making sure that the men were dead. Dagonet started making his way towards the two, carrying both Tristan and Caley's weapons. He stopped in his tracks when Altus pulled the dagger tighter to Caley's neck, causing a trickle of blood.

"If anyone steps closer, I will end her life." Altus warned them all.

Tristan allowed a small smirk to come over his face. He could tell from the look in Altus' eyes that he was trying to figure out a way to escape them. His smirk grew wider and he saw Arthur quietly made his way up behind Altus. He was completely oblivious to the fact that their Commander was behind him.

Altus' eyes widened as he felt cool metal against his neck. "If you let her go, I promise that I won't kill you." Arthur spoke with an authority that was not to be tested. The Knights gave him a confused look at his words.

Altus smirked. "Arthur, what a grand proposal." He lowered the dagger at Caley's throat, and she remained standing there, still not aware what was going on.

Tristan stepped forward and grabbed Caley's hand and pulled her towards him. He didn't miss how much she tensed up when he touched her. She looked up into Tristan's eyes, and for the first time since he saw her emerge from that tent, she seemed to be aware of what was going on.

"Tristan?" she whispered, barely audible.

Tristan pulled her head to his chest and stroked her hair. "Ssshhh, Caley. You're safe now. No one will ever hurt you again." He whispered to her quietly. He felt her start to shake slightly and then heard her soft cries.

"Arthur." Altus said. "You can release me now, as you have promised."

Arthur forced Altus to his knees. "I never said that I would let you go. Only that I wouldn't kill you." he stated.

"What?" Altus said, panic entering his voice. "You can't be serious Arthur? You can't have me killed!"

Arthur didn't say anything. He just looked over at Tristan who was comforting Caley. He could easily tell when happened to Caley, and it broke his heart that she had went through such treatment. "Tristan?" he asked, knowing that either Tristan or Caley would want some kind of revenge or closure from what she went through.

Tristan looked up and met Arthur's eyes. He glanced back down at Caley, who still had her face buried in his chest. He looked over at Dagonet and motioned him over to them. When Dagonet stopped next to the Tristan reached out for one of his daggers. He was going to end Altus' life, and he would enjoy it.

Caley froze when she felt Tristan move. She looked up and saw him grabbing one of his daggers. She placed her hand over his stopping him, and taking the dagger from his hand. He looked down into her eyes.

"No." she whispered.

Caley turned away from Tristan and face Altus who had fear on his face. The same fear that she had on her face the entire night before hand, as he repeatedly taken her against her will. The fear that had kept her awake throughout the night and drained her of her energy. She took a step closer to Altus, and stared him right in the eyes. She looked down at the dagger in her hands, and then raised it to Altus' throat. Altus started begging for his life, but his pleas were ignored.

She was gonna say something to Altus, but didn't. 'He doesn't deserve it.' she thought to herself.

Without a second thought, she drug the blade across his neck, his blood spraying out over her hand and the dagger. She dropped the dagger to the ground as Arthur let the body fall to join the dagger. She turned back to Tristan, and looked him in the eyes. She took a step and fainted, her exhaustion and pain finally catching up to her. Before she hit the ground, Tristan had caught her, and cradled her body against him.


	23. Trying to Cope

**Disclaimer:** See first chapter.

**Author's Note:** Thank you once again for all the reviews guys. Keep it up and I'll keep posting! ^_^ I hope you all enjoy this next chapter.

* * *

Caley woke to a dark room, with nothing but a small candle burning on a table. She sat up slightly in the bed she was in and glanced around the room. There was an empty chair beside her bed, showing that someone had been sitting with her at some point in time. The candlelight caught the reflection of metal and Caley saw her weapons, along with Tristan's sitting in the corner of the room.

'I'm back at the wall?' she thought to herself. 'The last thing that I remember was...' she trailed off as she remembered exactly what happened.

Tears came to her eyes and fell freely down her cheeks. She brought her knees up to her chest and rested her head against them as she cried. The feeling of being invaded against your will by numerous men was indescribable. She felt so dirty and unworthy, that she was tainted.

She placed her hand over her stomach. "What is to become of you my little one?" she whispered quietly. "Are you to become as tainted as your mother?" Another wave of tears hit her. She was sure that her baby was safe, even after what the Romans did to her, she didn't feel any pain or see any signs that she had lost the baby. For that, she was grateful. But still, she felt unworthy of being a mother. After what she had been through.

The door opened slowly, and Caley looked up with tears coming down her face. Tristan looked up at her, surprised that she was awake. Caley felt a few more tears sting her eyes, as she looked upon Tristan's face. She looked away from her and stared at the wall beside the bed.

"Caley?" Tristan asked quietly, seeing her reaction hurt him deeply. It was like a sword going through his heart.

Tristan made his way over to the bed and sat down in the chair. Caley had not raised her head to look at him. "Caley." he tried against and reached out to lightly touch her shoulder.

He was greeted with another wound to his heart, as she tensed up immediately at his touch, and moved away slightly. He removed his hand and just watched her. It was silent. He was not sure how to act or what to say. Tristan had never had to deal with a situation such as this.

Caley finally spoke, so quietly that he was sure he wouldn't of heard her if he wasn't sitting so close.

"Please." she whispered. "I...I don't want to be touched." she choked out through her tears. Tristan felt another stab wound join the two he had. He was surprised when he heard her continue. "Where is my sister?"

Tristan looked at the woman in front of him. She seemed so vulnerable, something that he was not used to. He sighed, and answered her. "She is next door, in your old room. Would you like me to get her for you?" He saw her nod, and he stood to go get Mina.

As he shut the door behind him, he leaned against the door. He was exhausted, not having slept since the night before they left on the scouting mission. Him and the Knights had ridden through the night after they had killed the Romans. They had arrived at the Wall early that morning, just as the sun hit the wall. Throughout the entire day he sat with Caley as she slept, afraid that she would disappear.

Tristan was afraid, and he hated to admit it to himself. He was afraid that he might lose Caley. That she might give up her will to live. He had heard of women that were raped, falling into a depression and committing suicide. That's what he was afraid of. He let out a weary sigh, hoping and praying to his Gods, that such a fate would not befall Caley.

Tristan pushed himself off the door and took the few steps to Caley's old room. Arthur had given Mina the room, saying that she would be close and safe. Much like he had told Caley when she first arrived a the wall.

He knocked lightly on the door, knowing Mina would be there. She had barely left the room. Being 14 years old and in a new place, she had not gone anywhere all day.

"Who is it?" he heard her small voice through the door.

"Tristan." he answered her. "Caley wishes to see you."

Tristan heard Mina's quiet footsteps reach the door, and the sound of the door becoming unlocked. She opened the door slowly, looking up at the dark Knight, that she had come to learn was her sister's lover.

Mina walked out into the hallway and closed the door behind her. She walked towards Tristan and Caley's room with Tristan following behind her. Mina opened the door. Caley looked up at her and then at Tristan and looked away.

"I just want to be with my sister Tristan. I'm sorry." Caley's sorrowful voice filled the room.

Mina looked back and Tristan, and gave him a sad look. From what the Knights had told her about their relationship, she assumed that this must be killing him.

Tristan let out a sigh and nodded his head. He reached for the door handle and closed the door behind Mina. Tristan stared at the closed door for a minute before walking down the hall. He wanted to be alone to think if he could not be with Caley.

'The Knights have already had dinner, and probably headed to the tavern, so with luck there will be no one in the Round Table Hall.' he thought to himself as he walked towards the hall.

Tristan reached the doors to the hall and pushed them open. He was pleased to see that the room was empty. He closed the door behind him and made his way to his seat and sat down. He rested his head in his hands, with his elbows on the table. He closed his eyes and tried to blank on everything for the moment. He needed a clear head before he could think of someway to make it through the situation and bring Caley back to life.

Back in Tristan and Caley's room, Mina was sitting on the bed next to Caley. Caley did not react to Mina as she had done with Tristan. She did not tense up, look away, or try and move away from her touch. Mina sat with her arm around Caley's shoulders, as she cried quietly into Mina's shoulder.

After a few minutes of nothing but Caley's sobs, Mina spoke in their native language._ "You know you are worrying him to death, right?"_ Caley didn't answer, just continued her cries. Mina sighed and continued to speak. _"You have to let him back in Caley. I can tell that he truly cares for you. He can help you through this more than I can. I can just help support you, but he'll get you through it a lot __better."_ Mina told her.

Caley choked back more of her tears, trying to get a handle on herself. After a minute or so she was calm enough to speak, but she did not lift her head. _"I know, Mina. I know. But..."_ she took a deep breathe holding back a sob. _"I'm not worthy of his love. I've been disgraced and dishonored. I don't deserve him."_ she started crying again.

Mina moved away from her sister and grabbed her shoulders making Caley look her in the eyes. _"Don't you dare say that." _Mina told her. _"You are far from dishonor and disgrace. You are the first woman Knight of Sarmatia. You've honored our father and ancestors by taking on this duty. You are still worthy of Tristan's love and you of his. Please, let him help you. I know that strong woman is in there. I know my big sister is in there. The one that was my pillar of strength. The one that would never cry, and would let me cry on her shoulder. Please, let him bring back my sister."_

Mina words seemed to hit Caley in the heart. Tears came to her eyes, but not ones of sorrow, ones of pride. Caley was proud of her sister. To hear the wisdom and courage in her voice that well preceded her age. Caley allowed a tiny smile cross her face, and Mina's smile grew wide.

_"You're right. I just need a little bit more time." _Caley reached up and touched Mina's cheek. _"How is it that my baby sister is wiser than me?"_

Mina let out a little giggle. _"Not necessarily wise. I just follow what the elders in our tribe have always said. 'When darkness falls, the rains come to wash away the past and pains. So always remember to stand your ground.' You know that better than me. You're the one that told me."_

Caley smiled remembering the day that she had told Mina about that. Than a question hit Caley and she was afraid of the answer. "_Mina. What really happened to our tribe?"_

Caley didn't miss the look of sadness that fell over Mina's face. She sighed and looked down at her hands before looking up at Caley. "_What that Roman said was true. Him and his men raided our village and killed everyone. I helped fight as much as I good, but they swarmed me and brought me to him. That's when they brought Father to us. He didn't beg like he said Father did. He looked at me and said 'I love you, and tell your sister that I love her as well.' He broke free and fought back, killing a few of the men, until...until...they killed him in front of me."_ Mina paused wiping away a few tears. "_He died as a Knight though. Fighting to his very last breath."_

Caley reached out and hugged Mina. "_I'm sorry that you had to see that, Mina. But we will continue to honor our father and family."_

After a few minutes of silence, Mina pulled out of Caley's embrace and looked at her. "_Would you like me to go and find Tristan?"_

Caley looked down at the floor. Debating with herself if she was ready to face him or not. "_No."_ she whispered. "_Not yet. He'll come back sometime tonight, and then I will talk to him. For now I just want to stay here with you. You help me keep my mind off of what happened."_

Mina nodded in understanding. The two sisters got comfortable in bed, like they had done back in Sarmatia, and talked. Mostly telling the other what had happened with them since they were separated 4 years ago. As the hours drifted by, the two Sarmatian sisters drifted off to sleep.


	24. Brotherly Advice

**Disclaimer:** See first chapter.

**Author's Note:** *Hides behind Tristan and the other Knights* I apologize for the delay in this story. I've told you all once and I will tell you again. It will be finished. I promise you! But because of the delay I have decided to post 3 chapters for you. I'm working on getting out of my writer's block. Watched the movie again and feel inspired. So...thank you all for your reviews and continued support! On with the story!

* * *

The light of the new day was already hitting the wall, as the fort was all a buzz with work. Rising before the rest of the Knights, Gawain made his way towards the hall. Hoping that the others would rise and join him for breakfast, before he headed out to the practice fields.

Once dressed, Gawain left his room and headed down the hallway. He paused at Caley's sister's room. Mina, that was her name if he remembered correctly. He thought about knocking, but then thought better of it. The young girl had barely said anything any of the Knights. Only to Galahad, whom she had ridden back to the Wall with.

Changing his mind he continued his way to the fortress hall. When he reached the heavy wooden doors, he pushed the one open and walked in. As he crossed the threshold he was surprised to see someone there.

Gawain furrowed his eyebrows and began to walk quietly to the person. They seemed to be asleep, with their head resting in their arms on the table. Upon getting closer, Gawain recognized the braided hair as that of Tristan. What had really shocked him was that Tristan had not stirred in the slightest at his approach. Something that had never happened before in the time that he had known the Scout.

Gawain cautiously approached the sleeping Scout, planning on waking his friend. He carefully reached out to lightly touch Tristan's shoulder, knowing how dangerous it could be to wake the Scout. As soon as Gawain had barely touched his friend, Tristan had shot straight up with a fist raised about to attack.

Gawain had stepped back, as Tristan focused and saw who it was. He lowered his fist, mumbling an apology to Gawain.

Gawain nodded, and sat down next to the Scout. He watched as Tristan rubbed his hands over his face attempting to wake up.

"Tristan," Gawain started, Tristan grunted showing that he was giving his attention to him, and Gawain continued. "May I ask why you are in here, and why it seems that you have slept here as well? I figured you would be with Caley talking with her."

Tristan removed his hands from his face and looked over at Gawain. Out of all of the Knights, Tristan felt closest to Gawain, and could trust him with anything. Tristan sighed, and let his hands fall and rest on the table. He titled his head back, and closed his eyes before speaking.

"Caley did not want me around. Only her sister. I wanted to stay close in case she needed me, so I came here." Tristan explained quietly.

Gawain nodded. "I see. She must really be upset with what happened."

"Wouldn't you if you were her?" Tristan said. "Gawain, I don't know what to do. How to help her cope with what happened. She shied away from even the slightest touch from me. That in itself is killing me. How am I suppose to help her if she doesn't want me around." he confessed to his friend.

Gawain was silent. Tristan had never really opened up about these kind of things with anyone as far as he knew. Because of that reason alone, Gawain knew he had to help in anyway that he could. Even if it was just a few words. He thought for a moment before speaking.

"I'm not gonna lie and say that I understand how you feel, cause I don't. I will tell you this though. She went through a traumatic experience. She probably will not trust any man for a while. But you need to stay there for her, and let her know that you are there. She knows that you love her and wouldn't hurt her. She just needs some time to heal. Her sister will doubt help with that as well. Just give her some time."

Tristan opened his eyes and tilted his head to the side to look at Gawain. He reached over and grasped his shoulder firmly in his way of saying thank you. Gawain nodded, and looked up to the doors as Galahad and Lancelot walked in. They took their normal seats nodded to the other two Knights in greeting.

They began up a light conversation, as the rest of the Knights drifted in and their breakfast was brought out.

"Caley and Mina will not be joining us?" Galahad questioned looking over at Tristan. He didn't even look up from his plate, just shrugged his shoulders.

A few minutes later the door to the hall slowly opened, and all the Knights looked over. Mina slowly walked in and looked up at the Knights sheepishly

In a quiet voice she addressed them. "ummm...Sir Knights...I was wondering if you could help me. Caley asked me to get some food sent to her room for us, and I'm not sure where to go." She looked to the floor her cheeks growing red from embarrassment.

Arthur smiled at the young girl. "Go back to your sister and we shall be sure to take care of it." he told her. She gave a small curtsy before rushing out of the door. Arthur called over a maid and asked for food to be brought to Caley and Mina. When the maid left they continued their meal in silence.

Tristan finished and left the round table without a word to any of the other Knights. He made his way back to the Knight's quarters and stopped in front of the door that led to his and Caley's room. He could hear the soft voices of the two girls form inside the room. He sighed and raised his hand to the door and knocked lightly. He heard the voices quiet and then light footsteps and the door opened to reveal Mina.

"Oh Tristan." came her quiet voice. She stepped aside to let Tristan into the room. "I will leave you two alone." she said quickly before Caley could say anything and left the room.

Tristan looked over to Caley who was sitting up in bed with her back against the wall. She offered him a small smile, which he returned. He slowly made his way over to the bed and sat down on the edge. He allowed himself another smile, when Caley didn't try to shy away from him. He glanced up to her face and stared in her eyes. He could still see fear and sadness held within them, something he knew would be present for a while.

"Are you faring any better?" Tristan broke the silence.

Caley looked down for a moment and then back up to Tristan's face. "I am doing slightly better, thanks to my sister." she whispered.

He nodded, and glanced down at her hand that was resting on the sheets. He tentatively and slowly reached out and brushed his fingers alone her hand. It brought him yet another victory to have her not pull her hand away.

"I am glad to hear that." he whispered. "You've had me worrying to death."

Caley turned her hand so that she could lace her fingers with his, and gave his hand a squeeze. "I'm sorry." she paused, "I was just so frightened and ashamed."

"You don't need to be anymore." Tristan told her and used his other hand to reach up and lift her face to look at him. "I am here now, and I will never allow any harm to come to you ever again."

Tears started to come to Caley's eyes and she tried to look away, but Tristan wouldn't allow her too. "Do you love me? Even after I have been dishonored."

"Caley..." he said stroking her cheek. "I don't know why you ask such things. I will always love you no matter what. And you have not been dishonored. Those bastards were the ones that had been dishonored." he wiped a few of her tears away as they began to fall down her cheeks.

Caley sniffled and leaned into his hand. "Tristan," she whispered almost inaudibly. "I love you so much." Tristan smiled and slowly leaned forward and brushed his lips gently against hers. She had pulled back at first, but then kissed him back.

"I'll be here for you always. Whenever you need me." He promised her. He smiled to himself as she leaned forward and wrapped her arms around him. It faltered, however, when she buried her head into his neck and began to cry. He wrapped one arm around her and placed it on her back, and used the other to stroke her hair. He just sat there and whispered to her, trying to calm her.

Tristan would take Gawain's advice, and do what he knew felt right in his heart. He would be there for her. Her pillar of strength. No matter how long it would take for her to bounce back.


	25. The Drunken Scout

**Disclaimer:** See first chapter.

* * *

It had been a few weeks since Tristan, Caley, and Mina had come back to the wall after their capture by the Romans. Caley had slowly began to lessen the distance she had put between herself and the other Knights. But still only Tristan could lay a hand on her, even though she would sometimes jump at his touch. She had still yet to tell Tristan of her pregnancy and knew that she would have too soon, since she was just starting to show.

An hour or so after Tristan and Caley had dinner with the other Knights they headed back to the room they shared. Tristan opened the door and allowed Caley to enter before following in behind her. When he closed the door he looked to see Caley standing by the window staring outside with her arms wrapped around her.

"Caley?" Tristan asked softly. "What's bothering you, Luv?" He made his way up behind her and wrapped his arms around her kissing her on the side of her head.

Caley didn't say anything, but turned in his arms so she could look up into his face. Tristan looked into the frightened eyes of his lover and lifted his hand to her cheek. "Caley." he whispered. "What is is? You can tell me."

Caley looked away and then back up to Tristan. "I...I..." she began feeling her courage starting to leave her. She stopped and took a deep breath before continuing. "I'm with child." she finally stated looking up into his eyes.

The range of emotions that ran through Tristan's eyes was apparent. Shock. Happiness. Amazement. Excitement. Fear. Caley could read each and every one as she waited for him to say something. She received no verbal response, however, she did receive his lips crashing against hers in a passionate kiss.

When they broke he looked lovingly into her eyes. "I love you Caley." he whispered quietly to her.

"I love you as well Tristan." she whispered back to him as he kissed her once more.

She was enjoying the feeling of his lips on hers, but was confused when he suddenly pulled her back and looked angry. She couldn't understand what brought on this sudden change.

"Is it my child?" he asked angrily with fire in his eyes.

Caley now starting to become frightened by the look in his eyes couldn't speak. She only nodded her head yes.

"Is it? How can you be certain?" he yelled furiously shaking her roughly by the shoulders. Caley was completely frightened now at his behavior as tears started to form in her eyes. He had never dared to speak to her that way nor handle her in such a way. When she didn't say anything he pushed her away roughly. "It could be a child of one of those Roman bastards growing in your belly!" he spat with hate in his voice and anger radiating off of his body.

He turned and started to make his way to the door. Caley watched his retreating back with tears running down her face from her place against the window sill. She watched as he reached for the door handle and open it just when he was about to walk out of the room she found her voice.

"Tristan..." she whispered, hurt and fear evident in her voice.

Tristan paused at the door and she thought that maybe he was going to turn around and come back to her, but he didn't. He continued out into the hallway slamming the door loudly as he left, the sound echoing throughout the room.

"Tristan..." she whispered once it was silent. "Tristan...it is your child." she choked out as she collapsed onto the floor as she started sobbing. She drew her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. She buried her head in her arms as sobs wracked her body.

Tristan walked through the Knights hall absolutely seething. Here he was, had the woman of his dreams. The only woman that he ever cared about and she was with child. Yet he couldn't even be sure if it was his child.

'Those filthy Roman bastards!' Tristan growled angrily at the thought and punched the stone wall next to him.

He recoiled his hand and grimaced slightly in pain. He looked down at his hand and saw the broken skin that was starting to seep blood. He ran his uninjured hand over his face. He needed a drink to think things over. With that thought in his head he made his way towards the tavern.

He entered and saw the other Knights sitting at a table enjoying the merriment. They saw him and waved him over, but he ignored them and walked to the bar where Vanora was standing.

"Tristan." she smiled in greeting. "Can I get you anything?" she asked the silent Knight.

"2 ales." he stated darkly. Vanora sensed his dark mood and quickly retrieved the drinks for him.

He picked them up and made his way over to the Knights hoping that they may help him get his mind off of what he just discovered. He took an empty seat between Lancelot and Dagonet and sat down.

"Nice of you to join us Tristan!" Bors exclaimed in greeting from the other side of the table, already on his way to being drunk.

Tristan just grunted in response lifting one of the ales to his lips and quickly downing the whole mug. Tristan made a slight face as he finished it off.

"You might want to ease up there Tristan." Dagonet suggested never have seen the Scout drink ale in such a way. Tristan just gave him a look to leave him alone and picked up the other mug taking a drink from it.

Lancelot threw his arm around Tristan's shoulder's. "Where is that vixen of yours Tristan?" he asked good naturally. Tristan just glared at the Knight. "Did you tire her out already or does she have enough energy for me tonight?"

Before Lancelot could think he was flat on his back on the table. Tristan was over him with his dagger at his throat gripping his tunic tightly. The fire burning in Tristan's eyes would have sent many men running, but Lancelot just stared back speechless.

"Do not test me tonight, Lancelot." Tristan ground out dangerously with anger dripping from every word. He released Lancelot and sheathed his dagger before sitting back down in his chair. He ignored the looks that the other Knights were giving him as Lancelot moved around the table and took a seat by Galahad.

Hours later the Knights were still sitting at the table and Tristan had lost count of how many ales he had ordered. He knew that he should had stopped a while ago, but refused too. He also knew that he should have gone back and made amends with Caley. He knew he had frightened her and he saw that she had wanted to say something, but he let his anger get the best of him.

With his mind made up Tristan stood from the table, and practically fell to the ground. He was thankful that Dagonet had grabbed his arm and stabilized him.

"Are you all right, Tristan?" the large man asked, concerned for his friend.

"Aye." Tristan mumbled, gently swatting Dagonet's hand away. The small action made the Scout sway on his feet and stumble slightly, but luckily Dagonet was there again to steady him.

"Would you like some help back to your room?" Dagonet asked, never having dealt with the Scout this drunk before.

"No. I can make my own way back just fine. Thank you Dagonet." Tristan slurred as he started making his way to the tavern exit, stumbling every inch of the way.

Dagonet looked at his fellow Knights and then back to the retreating figure of the intoxicated Scout. He made up his mind to follow Tristan from a distance to make sure that he got back to his room all right. If the Romans saw the Scout in this condition they would have a field day on him and Dagonet would not allow this. Standing from the table Dagonet went to follow Tristan who had just walked out of the tavern.

Tristan stumbled and staggered on his walk back to the room. He would stop occasionally to lean up against a wall to try and regain himself and then would continue on. He was completely unaware of his friend following only a few yards behind him.

Dagonet was worried that Tristan was unaware of his presence. The Scout was always on guard even after having 2 ales. He hoped that he would not run into trouble, because he was sure Tristan would cause more harm to himself then to his attacker.

Dagonet had to admit, however, that it was quite comical to watch Tristan this drunk. He was stumbling, staggering, and tripping the entire time. Not the graceful fighter he knew that Tristan was. He was more talkative too. He seemed to be holding a conversation with himself or an imaginary person. Dagonet couldn't make out any of it though, and preferred it to keep it that way. He had no desire to know what went on in their silent friend's mind.

Dagonet had to restrain himself from laughing when they reached the Knights quarters and Tristan opened up a small storage closet and walked in closing the door behind him. He waited a minute to see if the Scout would come back out and he did with his foot in a small bucket.

Tristan lifted his leg to remove the bucket, but promptly fell onto the ground. "Damn you to hell!" Tristan shouted as he removed the bucket and threw it back into the storage closet. He managed to get himself back to his feet before continuing his journey to his room.

Dagonet watched as he reached the room that Tristan and Caley shared. He made sure that Tristan went in before turning and heading back towards the tavern. Caley would take care of Tristan now, and he had to make sure that the other Knights were well.


	26. Whole Once Again

**Disclaimer:** See first chapter.

* * *

When Tristan closed the door behind him, he looked around the room for Caley. There was a candle sitting on their bedside table that was emitting a soft glow. The dim light cast itself over the small huddled frame of Caley who was sitting underneath the window where he had seen her last.

Caley looked up at him with her eyes puffy and red, and her face stained with tears. He felt the pang of guilt hit his heart since he knew that he was the cause of her pain.

"You're drunk." Caley stated looking upon his swaying form in front of the door. Tristan didn't say anything, just stumbled his way over to the bed and sat down.

Caley watched his movements and let out a disappointed sigh. She hadn't expected him to get drunk to the point where he almost couldn't walk. She had thought he went out for a ride on his horse to calm down. That was what he usually done when his anger rose.

Caley turned her attention to the wall across from her. They both remained in silence for what seemed like hours. Neither said a word and neither moved. The only sound that made it into the room was the sound of the wind gently blowing outside. The occasional sound of quiet footsteps of the other Knights as they made their way back to their rooms for the night.

"I'm sorry." Caley heard Tristan whisper into the silence of the room. She looked over at him to see that he had his elbows resting on his knees with his head in his hands. She didn't speak, but just continued to stare at him in silence. "I shouldn't of acted the way I did." She could hear the slur of his words, but also the sincerity that he meant by them.

Caley took a deep breath and stood from her spot. "You never gave me the chance to explain." she replied to him.

"I know." he said shamefully. "Is it to late to ask for your forgiveness? Or have I ruined what we've had?"

Caley stood still for a few minutes, but then made her way slowly over to him and sat next to him on the bed. She tentatively laid a hand on his back and started to rub it.

"I forgive you Tristan." she whispered to him.

Tristan looked up at Caley and she felt her breath hitch in her throat as she looked upon his face. She saw something she had never seen on his face since she had known him. Tears.

"How is it that you can forgive me so easily?" he asked astonished that she had done so.

She thought for a moment before answering. "Because I love you and I know you love me. That, and I know you will never treat me that way ever again." She said giving him a stern look as she said the last part.

He tentatively reached out to wrap his arms around her shoulder's and pulled her into an embrace. He buried his face into her neck and let himself cry. It had been a long time since he cried. He hadn't done it since that day so long ago back in Sarmatia that he cared not to think of.

Caley was taken by surprise that Tristan started to cry into her neck and shoulder. She had never seen him this vulnerable. Not even when he was wounded from a fight, he always found the strength to continue on. What she was witnessing now was entirely different from the strong man she knew Tristan was.

She laid her cheek against his head and gently stroked his back, letting him do what he must. She didn't say anything, she felt there was no need for it. She eventually heard him stop and he was silent for so long that she thought he passed out.

Tristan defied her suspicion by leaning up and looking into her face. He reached up and caressed her cheek. "You are too good to me Caley." he whispered losing himself in her eyes.

She smiled at him and leaned up to kiss his forehead. "Would you like me to tell you how I know that it is your child that grows within me?" she asked in a whisper.

He nodded. "Aye, that would put my troubled mind at ease." he replied to her in the same tone as her.

Caley reached up and took Tristan's hands in her own. "I'm three months pregnant, Tristan. The incident..." she faltered, willing the memories away. "...happened about 3 weeks ago. I've known that I've been with child for a month. I knew before we ever set out on that scouting mission." she told him.

His facial expression changed to one of confusion. "Why didn't you say anything? You shouldn't of even went out."

"That's why Tristan. I knew you would want me to stay within these walls and you would treat me like a fragile doll. And...I was afraid you wouldn't take the news very well and that you wouldn't want the baby." she explained to him, lowering her eyes.

"Caley," he whispered. He slipped his finger under her chin and lifted her gaze to his eyes. "You are far from being anything fragile and I would always want a child, as long as it's our child. You are precious to me, and now even more so." he moved one of his hands to rest it on her stomach. "I'm honored that you are giving me this precious gift. I love you, Caley." he whispered to her, then kissing her gently.

"And here I thought you would want me to get rid of it." she said shamefully.

"Never think that again." he whispered. "But I would like you to stay at the wall, until our child enters this world. I want you to make sure that you bring it safely to us. Please?" he begged her, seeing that she was about to argue as soon as he mentioned it.

She sighed and nodded her head in defeat. "I will. I need to tell Arthur tomorrow. Then we must tell the other Knights." she told.

"Yea..." Tristan said rubbing the back of his head. "They're still confused as to why I was in such a foul mood and almost cut Lancelot's throat."

"Tristan!" she exclaimed shocked at the confession.

"He brought it upon himself." he defended himself as he stood abruptly and swayed on his legs.

Caley reached up to grab his arm and steady him. "You're still drunk." she stated.

"Yea." Tristan said looking down at her, and she gave a sad look. "But I've sobered up to remember all that has been said. Do not worry."

"You have better." she demanded standing up to stand in front of him.

Caley was already in her light nightgown, but she knew that she needed to get Tristan out of his clothes and into bed. If not, than it would be hell for her and everybody at the wall tomorrow when he woke up. She reached up and started undoing the laces of his jerkin, gently slipping it off of his body. She laid it on the bed and then performed the same action with his tunic, leaving his chest bare.

She guided him to sit on their bed and ordered him to remove his boots. As he did so, she picked up his jerkin and tunic and laid them over the chair in their room. She then went to one of the dressers and pulled out his light breeches that he slept in and walked back over to him. She moved his boots to the end of their bed next to hers and then pulled him to his feet. He removed his breeches and Caley couldn't resist the blush that came to her face when she glanced at her naked lover.

"I see that." Tristan chuckled at her.

She gave him a coy smile before handing him his breeches, which he reluctantly pulled on. He climbed into bed, as she sat down and blew out the candle on the table shrouding the room in darkness.

Caley laid down next to Tristan, and he threw the light blanket over them both. He put his arms around her and pulled her flush up against him. He placed a long and gentle kiss on her neck, as one of his hands slid down to rest on her stomach in a protective manner. The simple gesture making a smile cross her face.

"I love you." she whispered to him in the dark,

"And I love you." he whispered into her ear.

She settled into his arms with a content smile. Happy that the events from earlier in the evening had not made them resent each other. Caley drifted off to sleep with the feeling of Tristan gently stroking her abdomen, and her head filled with thoughts of their unborn child.


	27. Morning Headaches

**Disclaimer:** See first chapter.

**Author's Note:** Thanks again guys for the reviews and sticking with this story!

* * *

Dawn broke through the clouds and shed it's light onto Hadrians Wall. The light flitted its way in through the window of a sleeping couple.

Caley stirred as the light hit her eyes, waking her up. She opened her eyes briefly before closing them once again. She let a smile grace her lips as she felt Tristan asleep behind her. His body pressed up against hers, with an arm draped over her waist and his hand lightly resting on her stomach.

The events of the night before entered her mind, and she let her smile grow wider. After all of the drama and yelling, Tristan was indeed happy about the child they were going to have. This made the happiest she had ever been. With those thoughts in her head, she gently rested her hand over Tristan's.

Her smile faltered though and she opened her eyes when he did not react to her touch. He was usually always up before dawn..Then she remembered that he had been very drunk last night, and even the Scout would suffer from hangovers. She smiled, and rolled over in his arms. She couldn't resist provoking him when he was in this state.

Caley reached out and placed a hand on his cheek. "Tristan." she whispered, but she didn't get a response. "Tristan." she tried again a little louder, earning her a displeased grunt from him.

Tristan opened his eyes to look at Caley, only to close them tightly when the bright light hit them, He placed his hand over his face, trying to block out the light, and nurse his aching head. :"What the bloody hell do you want woman?" he mumbled.

Caley smiled, he was already annoyed. "Tristan, dear. Shouldn't you of already been up and scouting for Arthur?" she teased him.

Tristan lifted his hand slightly to look at Caley. "You're pushing your luck, woman." he grumbled, before replacing his hand.

"Is your headache that bad?" she questioned, know genuinely concerned about him. He just grunted in response. She leaned over and kissed his head gently, then moved to get out of bed.

"Where are you going?" she heard Tristan mumble as she pulled out a loose brown dress and put it on.

"I was going to see Arthur this morning and tell him about the baby." she explained, sitting down on the edge of the bed and putting on her boots. She felt Tristan rest a hand on her back and softly stroke it.

"You're wearing a dress?" he asked her knowing she barely ever wore them.

Caley smiled and turned to look at Tristan. His free hand still covering his face. "Well, I thought I better get used to the idea of wearing them. Considering soon I won't be able to wear my tunics and breeches." Tristan just nodded at her, knowing she was looking at him. She leaned down and gave him another quick kiss. "I'll be back in a bit and we can head to breakfast. Maybe we can inform the other Knights about our little one today." All she got was another nod. Caley smiled and shook her head before standing and heading out of the room.

Caley made her way out of the Knight's quarters and in the direction of where Arthur's room was located. On her way there, she ran into Dagonet coming out of the stables.

"Good morning, Dagonet." she greeted him with a smile, to which he returned. "You are up early. How are you faring?"

"A little tired. I couldn't fall asleep last night. Yourself?" he asked her.

Caley smiled. "I am doing a lot better then I have been these past couple of weeks."

"How is Tristan this morning?"

Caley let out a small laugh. "Well, I was up before him, and he is currently laying down, trying to block the light from his face, as he nurses a headache. He was annoyed as soon as he woke."

Dagonet let out a chuckle. "I would imagine he would be. He did drink a lot last night." he was about to ask if she knew why he was in such a foul mood the night before, but then decided against it. It wasn't really his business if it had been something between the two that caused Tristan to drink himself into a stupor.

"Where are you heading off too so early?" Dagonet asked changing the subject.

"I was on my way to see Arthur. I need to discuss something with him." Caley explained, and Dagonet nodded.

"Well, then I will let you carry on with your business. I will see you at breakfast I'm sure."

"Indeed you will." she replied and bade him farewell before continuing her way to Arthur's room.

When Caley made it to his door she just stood in front of it. She had suddenly felt very nervous that she was about to tell him. She knew that he would take it well, but she still felt somewhat uncomfortable. She now wished that Tristan had joined her, but knew that he wouldn't of said much anyway. Taking a deep breath she reached up and lightly knocked on the door.

Caley heard movement on the other side of the door, and then a few minutes later the door opened, revealing Arthur.

"Caley? What are you doing here?" he said with a confused expression on his face. She was one of the last people that he expected to see this early in the morning outside his door.

"Good morning Arthur. I need to talk to you about something very important." she told him.

He stepped aside, opening the door wider. "Come in then."

Caley walked into his room and he closed the door behind them. He motioned towards a chair, and she took a seat while he sat down in another chair behind his desk. "What do you need to discuss with me?" he asked his Lady Knight, whom he could tell was uncomfortable. "You kn ow you can tell me anything. I'm more of your friend then commander."

Caley smiled at him and the looked down at her hands that were playing with the fabric of her dress in a nervous fashion. She took a deep breathe and then spoke.

"Arthur, I can't go on missions or train for a while." she said to him.

Arthur furrowed his eyebrows. "You know I can't allow that."

"You have no choice Arthur. Unless you want to endanger a life other then my own." she said looking up and into his eyes.

Arthur gave her a confused look, then after a minute, his eyes widened in surprise as it hit him was the meaning behind that sentence meant.

"Caley," he began, then rubbed his hands over his face. "Are you telling me that you are with child?" Caley nodded her head. "I am assuming that it's Tristan's?" Again she nodded. "And you know that he would have my head if I made you do anything dangerous in your current condition?" Arthur sighed. "This kind of situation has never happened before, but I will not make you train and go on missions. I just want you to worry about bringing that little one of yours into this world safely." Arthur told her with a smile.

Caley let a smile grace her lips. "Thank you Arthur. Tristan will be happy to hear that."

Arthur nodded. "When do you plan on telling the other Knights?"

"I was thinking about doing it this morning at breakfast. The sooner they know the less I have to hear them complain for waiting so long to tell them."

Arthur chuckled, knowing that it was true. "Well, I would suggest that you head to breakfast soon and let them know." He stood, as did Caley. Arthur made his way to the door and opened it. "I will see you there." Caley made to walk out of his room. "By the way, congratulations." He said and then gave her hug.

"Thank you Arthur. Maybe he'll be a good fighter and can help us out in training." she joked rubbing a hand over the tiny bump of her stomach.

"That would be a sight to see." he laughed. "Now go, I'm sure Tristan doesn't want you out of his sight too long." Caley rolled her eyes at Arthur, knowing that he was right. She bade him good bye and made her way back to her room.

When Caley walked into her room she had to smile to herself. Tristan was still abed. He was laying flat on his back with one arm at his side and the other laying on his chest. He had replaced his hands over his face with one of their pillows, blocking the light out. Caley made her way over to the bed and sat down on the edge. She reached for the pillow and pulled it away from his face.

Tristan cracked his eyes open slightly, sent Caley a glare, and then closed them again. "Woman, if I didn't love you so much, you would be dead right now."

Caley laughed at her annoyed lover. "Well, it's not my fault that you had to drink yourself into a stupor last night."

Tristan opened his mouth about to say something, but then thought better of it and shut it. He reached up with one of his hands and rested it on her hip. He placed his other hand on his forehead, nursing his immense headache.

"What did Arthur say when you told him about the baby?"

Caley smiled at Tristan and placed one hand on his chest. She knew that he would love the news that she was about to tell him. "I will not be going on any missions or training anytime soon."

Tristan smirked. "A wise decision on his part or his head would have been mine."

Caley couldn't resist the laugh that escaped her mouth, but then felt guilty when Tristan cringed at the sound, causing his head to throb. "Sorry." she whispered. He responded with just lightly caressing her hip. "It's just that Arthur said something along the same lines." Tristan smirked. Their commander knew him too well.

Caley stood from the bed and made her way to to the chest of drawers that held Tristan's clothing. She pulled out a dark green tunic, and a pair of dark brown breeches. She walked back over to the bed and set the clothes on his chest. He lifted his hand and sent her yet another glare.

"Come one. Time to get up. Breakfast will do you some good." she smiled at him and then went to retrieve his leather jerkin. Caley heard a soft groan, and turned to see Tristan sitting up in bed his head in his hands.

"Don't even say it." Tristan spoke before she had the chance to make a comment. Caley smirked and walked over to place his jerkin on the bed. She placed a kiss on the top of his head. He sighed and moved to start changing, while Caley moved to find their belts and daggers in the array of weapons that was on the table in their room.

Caley put her belt and dagger on, smiling sadly when she realized soon she would not be able to wear it. She picked up Tristan's and walked over to him as he adjusted his jerkin. She handed him his belt and weapons, which he took with a smile. He put them on and then sat on the bed to pull on his boots.

Tristan glanced up at her and held out his hand, beckoning her to come over. She smiled and walked over to him taking his hand. He placed a small kiss on the top of her hand, before pulling her closer so that she stood in between his legs. He placed his hands on either side of her waist and placed a kiss on her stomach.

"Good morning, little one." She heard him whisper. The smile that spread on her face was one of pure happiness and joy. She looked down at Tristan and saw that he had placed his ear against her stomach, trying to hear the baby.

"You're going to be a great Father." she told him softly.

He looked up at her and gave her a small smile. "I can only hope to be." He said standing up and then leaning down to kiss her. "Come," he said putting his arm around her shoulders. "Lets get you and our little one fed."

He opened the door and she walked through, laughing when she heard Tristan groan when the bright light hit his eyes.

"Keep quiet Woman!" This caused her laughter to double as she continued to make her way to the fortress hall.


	28. Breakfast Conversations

**Well, it's been 7.5 years since I first published this and almost 3 years since I updated. I want to apologize tremendously to every one of you that have followed this story. I want you all to know that this has always been in the back of mind and I have had the ending written for years and have never changed it. I am determined to finish this story so that you can all read that final installment.**

**I can only hope that you will all forgive me and that you will follow this to the end with me. I know that many of you will be thrilled for this update, as thrilled as I am to pick up writing this. I do so hope that you enjoy this chapter and I will have another one on the way shortly.**

**Thank you again to all that gave followed, and any new readers that will find this and enjoy it.**

**As always, please read and review. Enjoy.**

**DISCLAIMER: See first chapter.**

* * *

As Tristan and Caley neared the hall they stopped outside of the heavy wooden door. They could hear the Knights on the other side conversing merrily while enjoying breakfast.

Tristsn looked down at Caley and couldn't help but smile. She returned the gesture. "Are you ready for this?" he whispered as he pulled her hand up to kiss it gently.

"Do we have a choice? They'll kill us either way." She giggled. "We can wait a little bit until the right moment." He nodded in agreement and pushed the door open to let her pass.

The Knights looked up and greeted them with a combination of waves and smiles. Arthur looked at Caley and gave her a nod. The couple returned their greetings and took their normal seats as food was brought to them. Caley looked over at Mina who was in a serious conversations about archery with Galahad. Caley shook her and made a note to herself to keep an eye on the youngest Knight and her sister.

They enjoyed their breakfast while listening to the banter of their brothers with Caley joining in and Tristan absorbing everything in his usual silent composure. The Knights were talking rather loudly, much to Tristan's distaste. He thought that they were doing it on purpose just to spite him for drinking so much last night. It was no matter though. He was devising ways to make their lives hell for the next week.

Tristan glanced over at Caley who was quietly eating next to him. She knew that his head was killing him and was trying to behave herself at the moment and not aggravate him. He let a small smile grace his features. She looked even more beautiful to him now that he knew that she was carrying their child.

'She's absolutely precious.' he thought to himself.

Caley looked up at Tristan, feeling his eyes on her. "What?" she asked with a smile.

"It's nothing." he answered her quietly.

Caley gave him a look saying that she didn't believe him, but left it at that and continued to eat. When she finished she leaned back in her chair and placed one of her hands on her stomach. Tristan saw this and reached over and placed his hand over hers. She looked up and smiled at him, which he returned. Caley glanced around the table and saw the others finishing up their breakfast.

Caley leaned over to Tristan and whispered in Sarmatian. "_Do you think we should tell them all now?"_

Tristan looked down at her. He reached over and grabbed her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "_It is up to you."_ was all he said.

Caley nodded and looked back over to the Knights. She took a deep breathe, and felt Tristan give her hand an encouraging squeeze, while the plates were being cleared away.

Bors stood with his hands on the table and addressed the Knights, before Caley could get their attention.. "Well, what say you all to some fun out on the training yard?"

Galahad stood with drink in hand. "I agree. I think Caley owes me a rematch, and I do say I will kick her arse this time. But first you need to get yourself out of that pretty dress." He looked pointedly at her and Mina giggled next to him.

Caley was about to respond when Lancelot chimed in. "You may want to watch your tongue lad or else you'll find Tristan's knife at your throat." He stated looking none too happy towards the Scout. Tristan sat there in silence with the other Knights looking at him waiting for a response.

Caley glanced at her Scout, gave him a small smile and a nod. Preparing him for what she was about to say. He gave her a nod in understanding.

"You'll have to forgive him Lancelot. That incident was partially my doing for reasons I will explain later. Plus he is paying for it with quite a painful headache." She couldn't restrain her laugh when he kicked her under the table for the last comment.

Lancelot only looked on at the two. Still not willing to give up the grudge he was holding against the Scout. Caley than looked at the youngest Knight and smiled. "As for you. I highly doubt that you could best me. I've kicked your arse so many times, Pup."

"Let's solve this right now then!" Galahad exclaimed excitedly slamming his cup down on the table and earning an annoyed glare from Tristan.

"I would, but I cann-" Caley started.

Galahad cut her off. "Don't tell me you're frightened!"

"You're asking for it Galahad." Gawain piped in.

"He really is, Gawain." Caley said shaking her head at Galahad. "I am far from being scared of you Galahad. But I cannot accept your challenge today or quite some time really." For a reason that Tristan and I wanted to share with you all sooner rather than later." She glanced down at Tristan and he gave her nod to continue. She looked back at the puzzled looks on the Knights save for Arthur. He smiled, fully knowing what she was going to do, and gave her a nod.

Caley paused and looked over at Tristan, who gave her a small smile. "Don't keep us in suspense woman. What is it that you wanted to say?" Bors said rather loudly, his voice echoing off the walls. The Knights snickered as they saw Tristan squeeze his eyes shut and bring a hand to his head.

"Can you be any louder Bors?" Tristan mumbled, causing Caley to laugh beside him.

"I could be just for you Scout." Bors said earning laughs from the others. Tristan just sent him a glare.

"Come now Knights. Let Caley finish what she wanted to say." Arthur said quieting the others.

Caley gave him a smile. "Thank you Arthur." She turned her attention to the others. "Knights, Mina, I would like to congratulate you on becoming Uncles and an Aunt. I am with child." She finally said and placed her hand on slightly swollen stomach.

Silence and shocked faces is what met Caley after she spoke those words. She glanced nervously over at Tristan, who was looking at each one of the Knights. She returned her own eyes back to the Knights and saw them looking from her to Tristan, and back again. Arthur was the only one that wasn't staring at them. He was sitting with an amused smile on his face as he observed his Knights.

"WHAT?!" Bors was the one to break the silence. Tristan yet again cringed at the sound of his echoing voice. "Scout! I'm going to kill you!" he said standing up.

"Bors." Arthur spoke sternly, stopping the Knight in his tracks.

Then all at once it seemed they had come to their senses and there was a burst of 'congratulations!' and 'good job Tristan!' Despite it being early morning, they called for wine and toasted to the parents to be.

When the celebration finally died down and the Knights began to move out of the hall, Mina came up to her sister and the Scout. "Why didn't you tell me?" She questioned her sister.

"I wasn't' trying to hide it from you, Mina." Caley defended herself. "I was coping with my problems, and trying to find the time to tell Tristan. I only told him last night."

Mina looked over at the Scout, and then back at her sister. "Well, I suppose if you waited this long to tell the Father, then I can forgive you." She threw her arms around her sister. "Thank you for making me an aunt! I can't wait to play with the baby."

Caley laughed as she hugged her sister. "This is good news to hear. I was planning on leaving the baby in your care when I am out on missions."

Mina squealed in delight. "Oh that would be wonderful! How far along are you?"

Tristan cleared his throat and the two women looked at him. "Ladies, I will take my leave of you two. It seems you have much to discuss." He placed his hand on the Caley's lower back. "I will be at the training yard if you need me." He placed a gentle kiss on Caley's forehead and nodded at Mina before walking out of the hall.

Mina turned on her sister once again and looped her arm with Caley's. "Come we have much to discuss and plan for." Mina said with a huge smile on her face. "We need to tell Vanora, We must discuss names. All of the things that you and Tristan will need and Oh! Maybe think about a small house. Knights barracks is no place to raise a baby!" The younger sister's voice faded as she continued to talk away and she lead Caley down to the market.

A few hours later, the Knights were putting their weapons away. They had trained hard, removing their armor and tunics soaked with sweat. Each one displaying the battle scars they'd received during their surface. Each one a testimony to their survival. Another chance to continue and experience life.

"So you're going to be a Father. Well that's a shock if I've ever had one." Lancelot teased Tristan as he walked over to the other man. Tristan regarded his fellow brother, but did not respond. "Oh come now, Tristan!" He slapped him on the back. "You're not going to tell me that you're not thrilled!"

Tristan glanced back at Lancelot and looked back at down at his dagger that he was sharpening. He spoke quietly, but even Lancelot could hear the excitement in his voice. "I am. I have the opportunity to continue the traditions of my tribe and raise my son to be a better warrior than I."

"So sure that it will be a boy?" Gawain added joining the conversation. Tristan only nodded at the blonde Knight.

"Let us pray that it is a boy! If it's a girl, Tristan will kill any man that dares look at her!" Bors said loudly, earning laughs from all the men, even a smile from Tristan.

"Well here comes the mother of your son now, Tris." Galahad said, nodding behind the Scout.

Tristan turned his head and saw Caley approaching the fence that surrounded the training grounds. Her dress billowing in the light breeze as she stopped and leaned against the fence, staring at her lover with a smile on her face. Tristan looked at his companions and gave them a curt nod, before gathering his things and heading to the most important things in his is life.

Her smile grew larger as he neared her. "Did you have a good training session?" She said giving him the once over and taken in his naked torso.

He smirked at her watching as she drunk in his appearance, then handed her his weapons, which she took gently. He donned his tunic, climbed over the fence, and retrieved his weapons. "I did." He replied. "Did you have fun with your sister? Where is she now?"

"She is with Vanora helping her with the children. She wants to get some more experience before our little one arrives." She said and placed a hand protectively on her stomach as they began to walk to the barracks.

Tristan shook his head in agreement with the idea, and couldn't help but smile down at Caley. Here was a woman that loved him so much, and he her, and she was carrying the most precious gift he could ever receive. It felt odd to him that he was given this chance, after his have become so bloodied over his past years of service. He almost felt undeserving, but would not give it up, no matter how much he knew his life would change.

He was brought back to reality when Caley called his name. "Tristan? Are you well? You were looking at me strangely." She asked with concern in her eyes. He shook his head yes and looked forward once again. She looked at him strangely and shook her head, before speaking again. "Mina and I were talking earlier. We don't think that the barracks would be a good place to raise a baby, so I think it would be a good idea if we acquired a small house." Tristan quickly glanced at her, and she continued. "We found one within the fortress walls, but a little secluded. I think it would be perfect for us. We could have Mina stay with as well, as a built in babysitter." She had still received no objections from him and continued on. "The only thing is that it was abandoned and needs a nit of work, before anyone can live there."

Caley finished and waited for him to answer. A few minute went by and she was positive he would say no to the idea. "I will speak to Arthur about getting the house." He surprised her, much to her delight.

"Really? Thank you so much Tristan. I really hoped you would like this idea. We'll have more peace and quiet and won't have to listen to the others coming back drunk anymore. I already spoke to Arthur about it." She said with a smirk, and he gave her a curious glance. "He says it's ours if we want it. And to ask him if we need any help fixing it up."

Tristan shifted his weapons to one hand, and put his free arm around Caley's shoulders. "Well, Luv. It looks as if I have work to do." Caley leant up and kissed him on the cheek.

"I love you, Tristan." She said gently.

"I love you too, Caley." He responded looking down at her, and they continued walking back to their room in the barracks, while Caley talked about plans and ideas for their soon to be home.


End file.
